Être père
by LaLibellune
Summary: Être parent c'est toujours compliqué, pour certains plus que pour d'autres. Mais tous les pères font de leur mieux non ? La structure de la famille d'Hélia Potter va changer c'est certain, sa vie aussi.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

* * *

_4 mai 2015_

_Cher Parrain,_

_Je crois que mes oncles Weasley avaient raison la 6ème année est vraiment la meilleure a passer à Poudlard surtout maintenant que j'ai 17 ans et que je peux utiliser la magie ! Même si il me tarde quand même de rentrer à la maison pour les vacances. Me dire que l'année prochaine à cette même date nous serons submergé de révisions pour les aspics me déprime complètement. Je t'écris pour faire croire à Hélia et Alex que je suis occupé et ainsi échapper à leur groupe de travail pour le devoir de métamorphose. Ne t'en fais pas je le ferai et le rendrai dans les temps ! Bref nous allons très bien et ta fille chérie fait encore et toujours partie des meilleurs dans les matières qui l'intéressent._

_As tu parlé aux parents d'Alex pour la semaine de vacances dont nous avons parlé ?_

_Est ce qu'on se voit toujours dans deux semaines lors du week-end de sortie à Préaulard ? Il me semble qu'Hélia voulait que tu lui rapportes certains vêtements de la maison mais elle t'écrira sûrement d'ici là pour te le rappeler._

_J'espère qu'oncle Georges va bien, passe lui le bonjour pour moi s'il te plaît. _

_Je t'embrasse_

_Teddy_

Harry reposa la lettre de son filleul le sourire aux lèvres, la matinée avait été longue et plutôt ennuyante alors ce courrier était le bienvenue en ce début d'après midi. De plus ses enfants lui manquaient et il avait hâte que les vacances arrivent, même si il ne pourrait sûrement pas se rendre aussi disponible qu'il le voudrait, au moins il ne rentrerait pas dans une maison vide le soir.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en ouvrant un nouveau rapport, les lundi étaient souvent consacrés à la paperasse maintenant qu'il était le chef des aurors. Mais il n'avait pas lu deux lignes sur ces trafiquants de niffleurs que déjà ses pensées dérivaient vers son filleul et sa fille. Ils étaient déjà à la fin de leur 6ème année, dans un an ils passeraient leurs aspics pour ensuite aller étudier et ce peut être très loin de la maison... Le temps passait si vite, parfois il se surprenait à penser qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils aient 6 ans à nouveau, les voir se chamailler pour le dernier biscuit pour finalement les retrouver endormis l'un contre l'autre dans la cabane de draps et de coussins qu'ils auraient construit dans l'une de leur chambre.

Mais il y avait aussi la dernière ligne de la lettre de Teddy, Le début du mois de mai était toujours difficile pour le monde sorcier et certaines blessures ne se fermerait jamais complètement. Teddy avait perdu ses parents ce 2 mai 1998 mais il s'inquiétait de savoir comment allait son oncle.

Harry prit un morceau de parchemin dans un tiroir de son bureau pour écrire à Georges et lui proposer d'aller boire un verre le soir même soir ou de passer le voir.

Deux coups rapides furent frapper à sa porte, « oui ? » dit Harry en relevant la tête de son parchemin.

Jasper un jeune homme de 20 ans ouvrit légèrement la porte, passa une tête dans son bureau sans vraiment entrer, il n'était pas auror mais travaillait à l'accueil du service d'Harry depuis un an maintenant. Les cheveux châtain, les yeux bruns, éternellement souriant malgré sa timidité surtout vis a vis d'Harry, il s'était bien intégré dans le bureau des aurors.

« Désolé de vous déranger chef mais c'est qu'un certain monsieur Malfoy insiste pour vous voir, il n'a pas de rendez-vous, mais il dit que c'est urgent et personnel, je le fais entrer ou je le renvoie ? » Demanda Jasper visiblement stressé.

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse lui répondre du bruit se fit entre de l'autre coté de la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit en grand, tandis qu'un homme bousculait Jasper et entrait avec fracas.

« Tu peux y aller ça ira » dit Harry baguette à la main tout comme Jasper qui le regarda surpris, il hésita un instant regardant les deux hommes se faisant face puis finalement sortit du bureau de son chef.

Debout derrière son bureau Harry observa celui qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu comme étant Draco Malfoy. Il était grand, beau, élégant personne n'aurait pu le nier même si il semblait légèrement agité. Il portait un robe sorcière grise foncée à la coupe moderne et élégante, et une simple cape noire par dessus. Ses cheveux était attaché en catogan et ses yeux gris le fixaient.

Draco s'approcha du bureau en deux grande enjambées et jeta dessus quelques papiers qu'il avait dans la main.

Harry en prit un entre ses mains, il s'agissait d'un vieil article de la gazette du sorcier.

« Hélia Potter porte une robe de fabrication Italienne pour le Bal du ministère. » Titrait l'article et juste dessous se trouvait une photo de sa fille. Cela datait de deux ans. Mais sur son bureau s'étalait d'autres coupures de presse bien plus vieilles pour certaines et toute concernaient Hélia.

Harry releva les yeux vers Malfoy sentant tout son être se crisper à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Et il avait bien raison puisque Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler avant de demander d'un ton dur et froid.

**« Est ce que c'est ma fille Potter ? »**

* * *

Premier chapitre ! Les prochains seront surement bien plus long. Je pense publier chaque semaine.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ça me ferait très plaisir et je prends toutes critiques constructives !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

« Est ce que c'est ma fille Potter ? » Demanda Draco essayant de garder son calme mais il sentait déjà son cœur s'affoler et plus il essayait de contrôler sa respiration plus il avait l'impression de manquer d'air.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré en Angleterre après presque 17 ans passé en France. Il avait fui juste après son procès, il n'avait pas voulu faire face aux sorciers anglais qui voyaient en lui un mangemort accompli même si le Magenmagot l'avait innocenté.

Il s'était construit une vie en France et il avait tout fait pour oublier ne gardant contact qu'avec son parrain, sa mère et 3 de ses amis. Mais il leur avait interdit de lui parler de l'Angleterre. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir qui était les nouveaux professeurs de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir comment le ministère avait été remanier. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir qui était maintenant en couple avec qui. Il avait été jusqu'à ensorceler les journaux français bannissant les mots « Angleterre » « Voldemort » « mangemort » « Potter » « survivant » « Phoenix » « guerre ». Il avait été lâche oui mais ça lui avait semblé être la seule solution.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment si c'était les suppliques de sa mère, le fait que son parrain rentre lui aussi en Angleterre après un exil semblable au sien ou simplement l'envie de retourner chez lui, le pays dans lequel il avait grandi mais après tout ce temps il s'était senti prêt à rentrer à la maison.

Retrouver le manoir Malfoy en ce lundi pluvieux avait été intense et son cœur s'était serré en pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans cet endroit. Il n'avait cependant pas laissé ses vieux démons prendre le dessus.

Il avait doucement reprit ses marques, laissant ses amis et sa mère lui résumé les 17 années passées. Il avait lu les journaux, se renseignant sur l'état actuel du ministère puis sur l'état du quidditch anglais. Il était allé à Gringotts mettre en ordre ses affaires mais il avait aussi flâné dans les magasins de son enfance sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait écouté les ragots que Pansy se retenait de lui raconter depuis tout ce temps. Il avait aussi écouté sa mère lui faire un état des lieux des grandes familles sorcières anglaises.

Il avait alors appris que Potter avait une fille mais pas avec la fille Weasley comme il aurait pu l'imaginer non en fait personne ne semblait vraiment savoir d'où venait cet enfant.

C'est en voyant une photo de la jeune fille plus tard dans la semaine qu'il avait été intrigué, elle semblait en effet bien plus âgée que ce qu'il avait pensé. Et en effet Hélia Potter aurait bientôt 17 ans et personne ne semblait connaître les circonstances de sa naissance.

Draco avait d'abord refusé ne serait ce que d'y penser.

Mais le sommeil l'avait fuit et ses cauchemars étaient revenus alors dès le lendemain de cette découverte il avait fait des recherches, juste histoire de tirer ça au claire et de sortir cette idée de son esprit s'était-il dit.

La fille de Potter était née le 29 août 1998 soit à peine 4 mois après la bataille de Poudlard. Elle n'avait que Potter comme parent connu, ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi faire du second parent un secret ?

Le 29 août, ça laissait 7 mois et demi entre sa naissance et la détention de Potter, Weasley et Granger au manoir Malfoy. Draco se senti pris de vertiges, il n'était pas idiot et savait une grossesse durait 9 mois mais pas besoin d'être médicomage pour imaginer qu'une guerre puisse bousculer un peu les choses...

Draco avait alors passer son week-end dans la bibliothèque du manoir à la recherche d'écrits sur les grossesse masculine. Il en avait déjà vaguement entendu parlé, pour certains c'était un mythe, pour d'autres une capacité que les premiers sorciers possédaient tous mais qu'ils avaient perdus avec le temps et la perte de la pureté de leur sang. Certains témoignages parlaient de malédictions frappant les fils de quelques familles, d'autres au contraire de bénédiction de la magie elle même. Aucuns de ces écrits n'était récent bien sur, ils étaient même très vieux, mais après les avoir tous lus Draco se dit que ce n'était pas si fou de penser que les grossesses masculines existent bel et bien.

« Attend... Je suis... enfin je suis vierge quoi... alors... » Cette phrase qu'Harry avait bégayé, murmuré entre deux baisers dans ce cachot noir et humide du manoir ne quittait plus l'esprit de Draco. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Harry lui ait menti à propos de ça. Ils avaient couché ensemble une seule fois et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sincère l'un envers l'autre que pendant ce moment. Rude, apeuré, déraisonnable et fou ça oui mais sincère aussi il en était certain.

C'était possible, il était possible qu'il soit le père de cet enfant. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi le secret avait été gardé sur cette naissance. Le regret, la honte même sûrement, l'envie de protéger l'enfant peut être aussi. Potter n'avait sûrement pas voulu que sa fille soit la fille d'un mangemort.

Draco avait passé le reste du week-end a cogiter, il y avait tellement de questions sans réponse, la principale étant Hélia Potter était sa fille oui ou non ?

Il avait également rassemblé autant d'information que possible sur la jeune fille. Il avait observé son visage sur les photos sorcières de vieux magasines ou de vieux journaux qu'il s'était procuré grâce à ses elfes de maison. Ses cheveux n'était pas aussi foncés que ceux de son père mais ils étaient loin d'être blond et elle avait ses grands yeux verts mais ils n'étaient pas cachés par des lunettes. C'était une Potter, on pouvait facilement le voir oui mais il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver des traits Malfoy ou alors il ne voulait pas vraiment les voir...

Le lundi matin il avait hésité, ne sachant pas comment contacter Potter et il ne voulait surtout pas parler de ça avec son parrain Severus ou sa mère avant d'avoir des certitudes de peur qu'ils le prennent pour un fou. Alors en début d'après midi ne tenant plus et devenant complètement obsédé il s'était rendu au 2ème étage du ministère, au bureau des aurors et maintenant il était là devant Potter, attendant de savoir si il était le père de cette jeune fille ou non.

Harry était debout derrière son bureau devant lui, sa baguette dans une main et un des articles qu'il avait apporté dans l'autre. Ses cheveux coupés courts sur la nuque et plus longs sur le dessus, quelques mèches tombant sur son front, étaient toujours aussi noirs. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir classique. Draco avait du mal à décrypter son expression, il semblait à la fois angoissé, énervé mais aussi résigné d'une certaine façon.

« C'est notre fille oui » déclara Harry fixant ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

Sans lui répondre Draco s'assit sur l'une des trois chaises présentes devant le bureau du chef des aurors. Il s'assit, inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il avait eu raison, il avait une fille et c'était... vertigineux. Il avait du mal a penser clairement alors pour une des rares fois dans sa vie il eu soudain envie d'agir plutôt que de réfléchir.

« Elle est à Poudlard c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il se relevant vivement.

« C'est ça... en 6ème année, pourquoi ? » lui répondit Harry méfiant.

« Pour la voir ! » Oui c'était ça, il devait la voir, il voulait la voir, l'entendre, ça rendrait les choses bien plus concrètes.

« là maintenant ? Non mais attends tu peux pas faire ça, tu peux pas juste aller à Poudlard et demander à voir ma fille, ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Tu vas m'en empêcher ? Tu as peur que je dévoile ton petit secret ? D'ailleurs est-ce un secret pour elle aussi ? »

« Tu mélanges tout Malfoy ! Il n'y a pas de petit secret, enfin si, je ne lui ai jamais dit, parce qu'elle n'a jamais demandé mais elle n'est pas idiote, elle l'a sûrement deviné depuis longtemps. Et je ne pourrai pas t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs je ne le veux pas mais s'il te plaît laisse moi faire les choses bien » Déclara Harry à toute vitesse comme si il craignait que Draco parte à Poudlard sur le champ et il semblait à nouveau partagé entre la colère et la résignation.

« Faire les choses bien ? » répéta Draco

« Oui, et puis pourquoi veux tu la voir ? Je veux dire qu'est ce que tu comptes faire une fois que tu l'auras vu ? » Lui demanda Harry, voulant apaiser les choses il posa sa baguette sur son bureau et pris place dans son fauteuil.

« Je sais pas encore » mentit le blond puisqu'en vérité il n'y avait pas réfléchit du tout, il n'avait pas voulu penser aux conséquences avant d'être certain de sa paternité. Et maintenant qu'il en était certain il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je voudrais parler de ça avec elle de vive voix, je vais la voir dans deux semaines à Préaulard. Peux tu attendre jusque là ? Comme ça tu as le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire. » Dit doucement Harry et Draco eu à peine le temps d' hocher la tête que déjà il reprenait « Écoute Malfoy je me doute bien que toi tu t'en fous mais je voudrais que ça se passe bien pour elle, que tu respectes ses choix tout comme je le ferai. Je ne veux pas la perturber ou lui imposer quoi que ce soit »

« Comment être certain que tu lui parleras ? » demanda Draco d'une voix à nouveau distante et froide, la maturité avec laquelle Potter prenait les choses le surprenait et l'avait incité à se ressaisir.

Le brun haussa légèrement les épaules et inclina un peu la tête sur le coté, son regard vert et franc figé dans celui qui lui faisait face.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement comprenant qu'il devrait se contenter de le croire sur parole. Il se dirigea vers la porte « A dans deux semaine Potter » dit-il sans se retourner et il quitta le bureau, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Harry lui sortit un parchemin neuf, un de ceux qu'il utilisait pour les courriers important, il devait écrire à sa fille.

* * *

Voici le second chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Comme vous avez pu le voir, je prends quelques liberté avec l'histoire de base donc oui Severus est vivant et oui le trio d'or est amené au manoir en janvier alors que dans les livres c'est plus tard que ça et il y aura surement d'autres petits ajustement comme ça ^^

Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

Harry Frappa à la porte en bois de la jolie maison de ses meilleurs amis, ils vivaient dans une maison de belle taille située dans un quartier résidentiel d'une petite commune à 2 heures de Londres.

Il avait reçu un message de Georges le remerciant pour l'offre mais ce soir il préférait rester chez lui avec Angelina et les enfants et il proposait de se voir ce week-end plutôt. Harry avait bien sur accepté mais après le travail une fois rentré chez lui il avait eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un de sa confrontation avec Malfoy. Voilà pourquoi après avoir rapidement mangé il se trouvait sous le porche de ses amis à 21h.

"Harry ?" fit Hermione surprise en lui ouvrant la porte se décalant immédiatement pour lui permettre d'entrer.

"Bonsoir, désolé j'aurais du prévenir je sais, ça va ?" Demanda-t-il déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie en entrant.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans l'entrée qu'une petite tornade rousse dévalait les escaliers et percutait ses jambes.

"Tonton !" s'exclame le garçon levant les bras vers l'adulte.

"Bah alors t'es pas encore couché toi" rigola Harry se penchant pour le soulever, le poser sur sa hanche et déposer un bisou sonore sur sa joue faisant rire le petit.

"Non mais il devrait" dit Ron du haut des escaliers un livre pour enfant à la main. Il salua Harry d'un hochement de tête.

"Mais ça fait vraiment très très longtemps que c'est pas tonton Harry qui m'a raconté une histoire" répondit le garçon passant ses petits bras autour du cou de ton oncle et posant la tête sur son épaule.

Les 3 adultes soupirèrent face à cette tentative très peu subtile de manipulation mais tous avaient un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

"Une histoire rapide alors Hugo" dit Hermione venant embrasser la joue de son fils.

"Promis ! Bonne nuit maman" répondit Hugo toujours sans les bras d' Harry tandis que celui ci montait les escaliers.

En haut des Escaliers Ron confia le livre à Harry et dépose un bisou sur le front de son fils "Bonne nuit mon grand" dit-il avant de redescendre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard après avoir bordé un Hugo profondément endormi et rêvant sûrement des dragons dont son histoire du soir parlait, Harry retrouva ses amis au rez-de-chaussée dans leur salon, c'était une pièce chaleureuse et confortable.

« Ça a été rapide » remarqua Ron assis dans un canapé en tissus beige.

« Tant mieux il est difficile en ce moment pour aller se coucher » ajouta Hermione qui servait du thé assise sur un gros cousin devant la table basse en bois un peu abîmée par le temps et les enfants.

« Il est adorable » dit simplement Harry prenant place à coté de Ron sur le canapé.

Il y eu un instant de silence qui n'était pas gênant pour eux puis Hermione reprit doucement la parole « Un lundi soir, sans prévenir... Est ce que tu as vu Georges ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non rien à voir avec Georges ou la date » Harry laissa sa tête basculer en arrière s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé « J'ai vu Malfoy » ajouta-t-il fixant le plafond.

« Ben merde alors » fut la réponse de Ron.

« Ouais comme tu dis »

« Où est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Il t'a parlé d' Hélia ? » Demanda Hermione pragmatique comme toujours.

Alors Harry attrapa sa tasse de thé et entreprit de leur raconter son entrevue avec Malfoy.

« Ça n'a aucun sens » Conclut Ron à la fin de ses explications.

« Oui j'ai essayé de garder mon calme pour que les choses se passent bien et puis j'étais tellement surpris mais quand j'y repense il a vraiment agit comme si il découvrait son existence. Il m'a demandé si il était le père d' Hélia, comme si il l'ignorait. »

« Peut être qu'il n'assume tout simplement pas le fait d'avoir fuit. Il a ignoré tes lettres il y 17 ans et maintenant il ne sait pas comment agir alors il fait l'autruche. » Proposa Hermione.

« Idiot et lâche ça lui correspond bien » ajouta Ron

Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux aux ciel de concert à cette réflexion.

« Mais quoi c'est vrai ! Désolé Harry mais mec après tout ce temps j'arrive toujours pas comprendre comment t'as pu faire un gosse avec un type pareil »

Harry se contenta d' hausser les épaules, lui non plus ne comprenait plus vraiment comment il en était arriver là et il pouvait difficilement en vouloir à Ron.

« On ne va pas revenir la dessus, Hélia est un petit miracle c'est tout ce qui compte. » Déclara Hermione « Le truc c'est que Malfoy peut clairement être un problème et... »

« Bien sur qu'il sera un problème ! » La coupa son conjoint.

« Pas forcément … Harry il faut que tu réfléchisses bien à ce que tu vas dire à ta fille. »

« J'ai peur que tout ça lui fasse de la peine au final » Murmura Harry

« C'est une gamine intelligente, faut lui faire confiance » le réconforta Ron en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de la situation ensemble, puis Harry rentra chez lui soulagé d'avoir pu parler avec ses amis.

.

.

Le mardi alors qu'elle relisait vaguement ses notes de potion, son premier cours de la journée, en prenant son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle Hélia reçu une lettre de son père que le hibou familial Elwood déposa près d'elle. Elle caressa l'oiseau au plumage noir tacheté de brun doré un instant avant qu'il ne s'envole.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un courrier habituel, le ton de la lettre était bien plus formel. Son père voulait qu'ils se voient dans deux semaines à Préaulard, ils en avaient déjà vaguement parlé mais maintenant ça semblait impératif. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose de très important et comptait sur sa présence à la tête de sanglier dès 10h le samedi matin.

Intriguée Hélia rangea rapidement ses affaires, dit à ses amis qu'elle les retrouverait en cours et se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors.

« Salut » dit-elle s'asseyant à coté de Teddy qui s'était légèrement décalé pour lui faire une place. « Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda-t-elle en donnant la lettre de son père à Teddy dont les habituels cheveux bleus étaient en bataille, signe d'un réveil difficile.

Attendant qu'il la lise elle se saisit d'une tranche de cake pour terminer son petit déjeuner.

« Fait comme chez toi Potter » Lui dit Connor un ami de Teddy avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Trop aimable » répondit-elle en servant un verre de jus de fruit, lui souriant.

« Aucune idée, ça a l'air important » intervint Teddy reposant la lettre.

Hélia se contenta de ranger la lettre et de terminer son repas à la table des gryffondors avant de se rendre à son premier cours de la journée en compagnie de Teddy. Ils y retrouvèrent leur meilleur ami Alex avec qui ils discutèrent de la lettre, une des théorie qui leur semblait plausible était que leur père voulait leur présenter quelqu'un ou du moins leur parler d'une relation ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose si cette personne le rendait heureux, ou alors il allait leur annoncer qu'il s'absentait pour son travail à cause d'une enquête ou quelque chose comme ça et cette option leur plaisait beaucoup moins.

.

.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait parlé à Potter et il devrait encore attendre une semaine avant d'avoir des nouvelles. Il allait devenir fou.

Draco avait beaucoup réfléchit à la situation, il avait une fille, l'idée faisait doucement son chemin dans son esprit. Le problème étant que cet enfant avait déjà quasiment 17 ans. Il était un peu tard pour être un père il en avait bien conscience, mais il avait bien réfléchit et même si il ne pouvait pas être un père il voulait tout de même être quelque chose pour elle. La question étant maintenant de savoir ce qu'il pourrait devenir pour elle. Il avait besoin d'aide, de conseils ou au moins d'avis extérieurs et puis sa mère était en droit de savoir qu'elle était grand-mère elle qui insistait depuis quelques années pour qu'il lui fasse des petits enfants, elle allait être servie.

Draco, Narcissa et Severus, qui vivait avec eux au manoir, dînaient ensemble dans la salle à manger sur la grande table en noyer foncé.

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important » Dit Draco, ils en étaient déjà au dessert mais il avait eu besoin de temps pour se lancer.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda sa mère en reposant sa cuillère, attentive. Elle connaissait son fils et même si ils étaient discrets elle avait repéré quelques signes de nervosité.

« Vous le savez Harry Potter a une fille, Hélia et en l'apprenant lorsque je suis rentré en Angleterre j'ai eu quelques doutes qui se sont confirmés depuis, Hélia est ma fille aussi. » Déclara Draco guettant les réactions de sa mère et son parrain.

Les délicats sourcils blonds de sa mère, assise à sa droite, se froncèrent légèrement et son parrain à sa gauche se tourna vers lui.

« Ta fille c'est dire ? Tu as fait un enfant à la fille Weasley et Potter le fait passer pour le sien ? » Lui demanda Severus perplexe.

« Bien sur que non ! » S'exclama Draco assez dérangé par cette idée. « Weasley n'est pas sa mère, elle n'a rien à voir, ils ne sont même pas ensemble »

« Il me semblait pourtant que c'était le cas au temps de Poudlard »

« Severus mon cher les choses ont changé en 17 ans, tu devrais te renseigner. Draco tu dis que Hélia Potter est ta fille, comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« Une grossesse masculine apparemment »

« Mais elle est née peu de temps après la guerre, comment est-ce possible ? » Insista sa mère et Draco se sentit mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer ça.

« C'est à arriver lorsque Greyback a amené Potter et les deux autres au manoir, tu t'en souviens sûrement » Avoua-t-il.

« Tu en es sûr ? » murmura sa mère qui semblait sous le choc, se remémorant sûrement ce passage de leur vie.

« Certain Potter me l'a confirmé lui même »

« Et tu l'ignorais ? Pour qui se prend-il ce maudit Potter ! » S'énerva Severus.

« Nous n'avons euh... été ensemble qu'une fois, et je suis parti à la fin des procès. J'étais un mangemort, pas l'idéal pour élever un enfant j'imagine... » Essaya d'expliquer Draco, sans réellement croire ce qu'il disait mais il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ça pour l'instant, à vrai dire il avait peur que les réponses à ses questions ne lui plaisent pas.

« Peu importe il aurait du te prévenir » Persista le maître des potions.

Draco leur raconta alors son entrevue avec Potter et leur dit qu'il aurait sûrement plus d'information dans une semaine.

« Draco, avoir un enfant c'est important, peu importe que tu ne l'ais pas su ou qu'elle ait déjà 17 ans, maintenant que tu es là et que tu le sais, tu dois être à la hauteur. » Lui dit sa mère en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Et je sais que Severus et toi ne le portez pas dans votre cœur mais je pense que Harry a raison, tu vas devoir respecter les souhaits de cette jeune fille. Et si jamais vous finissez par nouer une certaine relation tu dois être conscient qu'il s'agira d'un engagement à vie. Tu ne peux pas entrer dans sa vie pour ensuite fuir, je ne le permettrais pas de toute manière. » Continua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel mais son sourire était tendre et sa main serrait doucement celle de son fils.

Severus lui n'ajouta rien, et en l'observant plus attentivement Draco le trouva bien renfrogné et taciturne. Cette histoire semblait le toucher bien plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

Harry lui avait dit qu'il verrait sa fille, leur fille, le samedi et Draco se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas à son bureau le dimanche, il devrait donc attendre le lundi pour savoir ce qu'il en était. La semaine allait vraiment être longue se dit-il en se rendant dans ses quartiers après avoir salué Severus et sa mère.

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre plutôt calme :)

Merci pour les quelques commentaires ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive beaucoup !

Il y a encore pas mal de questions sans réponse je sais mais ça viendra au fur et à mesure.

Le prochain chapitre verra venir les explications d'Harry à sa fille et la réaction de celle ci.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

* * *

Il était 10h et bien sur ses enfants n'était pas là. Il n'était pas surpris, être opérationnel à 10h un samedi c'était comme se lever aux aurores pour son filleul. Il attendait depuis 10 bonnes minutes devant la tête de sanglier en saluant d'un mouvement de tête et d'un sourire les passants qui le reconnaissaient lorsque qu'il vit Hélia et Teddy arriver.

Il embrassa ses enfants rapidement sans trop en faire puisqu'il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas trop apprécié être vu par leurs camarades en train de se faire câliner par leur vieux père.

« Est ce que je vous laisse tout les deux ? » demanda Teddy l'air de rien alors que Hélia se tournait vivement vers lui surprise. « Ben c'est à toi qu'il a envoyé la lettre pas à moi. » expliqua-t-il avec son air nonchalant habituel même si ceux qui le connaissait pouvait clairement voir qu'il était un peu tendu.

« Ne soit pas stupide » rétorqua Hélia saisissant son poignet et le traînant à sa suite dans l'auberge.

Harry les suivit et leur dit d'aller s'installer pendant qui saluait Abelforth et prenait trois bière au beurre au comptoir.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient installé à une table dans un coin au fond de la salle et ils étaient tout les deux assis dos à l'entrée ce qui fit sourire Harry. En effet ses enfants le connaissait bien et ils savaient que leur père avait quelques réflexes de guerre et d'aurors et qu'il était toujours plus à l'aise si il pouvait être dos à un mur et garder un œil sur la pièce et l'entrée de celle ci.

Harry s'assit leur donnant leur boisson et pris il un instant pour les observer. Il n'était, certes, pas très objectif mais il les trouvait beaux. Teddy n'était plus un petit garçon ses épaules étaient déjà un peu développées même si il gardait encore cette allure adolescente. Ses cheveux bleus, ses yeux à la teinte dorée, son air malicieux et son sourire franc et confiant en faisait un beau garçon c'était indéniable.

Et sa fille... Elle était déjà si grande, son allure générale elle la tenait clairement de Malfoy, mais elle avait ses yeux verts qu'il tenait lui même de son père, la marque de fabrique des Potter. Harry adorait ses longs cheveux, d'un brun plus clair que les siens, qu'il avait eu tant de mal a coiffer quand elle était petite.

« Papa, si tu pouvais en venir directement au fait s'il te plaît parce que je m'interroge un peu depuis deux semaines. » Lui dit Hélia avec un sourire doux le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Oui je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais c'est important il faut que tu le comprennes. » Hélia et Teddy hochèrent la tête attentifs.

Harry hésita un instant, il en avait parlé avec Hermione et sa stratégie était d'être direct parce que Hélia n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien, elle aimait comprendre et avoir un maximum de carte en main. Mais maintenant en face de ses deux petits il hésitait. En vérité il avait peur tout simplement, il ne savait toujours pas ce que voulais réellement Malfoy, quel était le but de sa démarche, il avait peur de voir sa vie bousculée et surtout peur que ça bouscule celle de ses enfants. Et pire que tout une pensée lui venait parfois à l'esprit, furtive mais présente tout de même... « _Malfoy va me voler ma fille.» _

« C'est au sujet de ton autre père. » Dit-il prenant son courage à deux mains et il vit clairement Hélia se redresser légèrement, alerte, quasiment sur la défensive, alors que Teddy se rapprocha très légèrement venant seulement apposer son épaule et le haut de son bras contre ceux de sa sœur.

« Tu m'as parfois posé des questions sur lui et je t'ai toujours répondu autant que je le pouvais mais tu ne m'as jamais demandé son nom alors je te l'ai jamais dit. Mais voilà il y a deux semaines il est venu me voir et il m'a dit qu'il désirait, si tu es d'accord bien sur, il m'a dit qu'il désirait de rencontrer. »

« Son nom ? » Demanda simplement Hélia.

« Draco Malfoy, tu as peut être déjà croisé sa mère Narcissa Malfoy dans lors de réceptions officielles. »

Au léger sourire en coin un peu fier qu'abordait Hélia, Harry se dit qu'il avait eu raison de penser que sa fille avait depuis un moment déjà deviné l'identité de son second père.

« Et pourquoi Môsieur Malfoy se pointe maintenant ? » Intervint Teddy

« Je ne sais pas les enfants, il est rentré en Angleterre il y a peu de temps. »

« Oui je l'ai lu dans la gazette l'autre jour, il t'a dit pourquoi il voulait me voir ? » Demanda Hélia, les sourcils légèrement froncés signe de réflexion.

« Pas vraiment, je peux juste te dire qu'il avait très envie de te rencontrer, je l'ai dissuadé de se pointer à Poudlard. »

« Encore heureux, manquerait plus que ça, qu'il débarque » siffla Teddy tendu mais Harry connaissait son garçon maintenant et il pouvait dire qu'il s'inquiétait simplement pour Hélia.

« Écoute ma puce les choses se passeront comme tu le souhaites et seulement comme tu le souhaites. Je vais m'en assurer, je te le promets, d'accord ? » Essaya de rassuré Harry en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne sur la table qui les séparait.

Le sourire plein de confiance que lui adressa Hélia fut comme du baume sur son cœur pour le père qu'était Harry.

« Et toi papa, tu vas bien ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien » Répondit Harry essayant de paraître le plus serein possible. Il avait trop souvent laissé sa fille s'inquiéter pour lui alors même qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour ça.

« Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour y réfléchir, si tu ne veux pas le voir, tu ne le verras pas, et si tu as envie de le rencontrer alors ça sera à tes conditions. » Poursuivit Harry.

« Tu vas vouloir le rencontrer, ne serait ce que par curiosité non ? » Demanda Teddy à celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et qu'il connaissait bien.

« Probablement oui. » Avoua Hélia comme prise en faute avec un petit sourire en coin. « Ne serait-ce que pour le rencontrer au moins une fois et ne pas mourir idiote. » Continua-t-elle comme pour se justifier.

« Bien sur, tu n'auras qu'à m'écrire quand tu auras réfléchis à où, quand et comment »

« T'es ok avec ça papa ? » Lui demanda-t-elle et il vit que Teddy était lui aussi très attentif à la réponse.

« Évidemment, ça allait forcément arriver un jour et si tu en as envie alors ça me va. Et tu dois faire les choses comme tu le sens, sans te préoccuper des autres, sans te forcer et … sans te retenir non plus. » Termina difficilement Harry se rendant compte que l'idée que sa toute petite fille se jette à corps perdu dans cette relation l'inquiétait, même si il la savait bien trop réfléchit pour ça.

Ils restèrent tout les trois dans le silence le temps pour chacun de réfléchir à ce que cette nouvelle allait peut être changer pour eux.

« Je me laisse le week-end pour réfléchir et savoir si je veux vraiment le voir ou pas, je t'écrirai lundi je pense. » L'informa Hélia.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement le reste de la matinée, buvant leur bière au beurre. Harry les questionnant sur leurs cours et leurs notes et prenant des nouvelles de certains de leurs amis. Les plus jeunes lui demandant des nouvelles de leur famille et de son travail.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans cette même ambiance légère peut être inconsciemment surjouée. Harry les quitta ensuite pour les laisser profiter de leur après-midi avec leurs amis, non en les avoir embrassé avant et avoir assuré à Hélia que tout se passerait bien.

Hélia et Teddy rentrèrent à Poudlard après être rapidement passé par Honeydukes pour acheter quelques friandises.

Ils retrouvèrent leur ami Alex installé sur des rochers relativement plats prés du lac noir. Hélia sourit en le voyant étudier, il lui faisait beaucoup penser à sa tante Hermione, c'était un né moldu, le premier à avoir été réparti à serpentard. Cela lui avait valu quelques problèmes lors de sa première année et c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient fait connaissance tout les trois, Teddy n'ayant pu s'empêcher de prendre sa défense. Les choses se passaient mieux pour lui désormais même si il étudiait toujours énormément persuadé qu'il devait prouver qu'il avait sa place parmi eux, un peu comme sa tante Hermione. Hélia pris place à ses cotés posant son sachet de douceurs entre eux. Il n'était pas très grand pour un garçon mais ses cheveux blonds dorés contrastant avec ses yeux marrons vraiment foncés lui donnaient pas mal de succès.

« Draco Malfoy » Déclara simplement Hélia

« Malfoy me dit vaguement quelque chose, je devrais connaître ? »

« C'est son père, enfin l'autre père. » Explique Teddy qui s'était assis et se pencha pour se saisir une patacitrouille.

«Alors voilà de quoi ton père voulait te parler... Pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda le blond, fermant son livre sans oublier d'en marquer la page, avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« On s'est pas vraiment, il est rentré en Angleterre et il veut me voir apparemment. J'avoue que je comprends pas trop. »

« Un connard qui pense que les gens sont à leur disposition visiblement. » Grogna Teddy, jetant un petit cailloux au loin dans le lac.

« Malfoy... Ce n'est pas un nom qui était du bon coté durant la guerre me semble non ? » Voulu savoir Alex tout en donnait une petite tape sur l'arrière du crane de son ami.

« Son père était un mangemort proche de Voldemort, il me semble qu'il est à Azkaban maintenant » Lui répondit Hélia

« Le Harry Potter et un fils de mangemort ou mangemort tout court peut être bien … L'histoire de ta conception doit être intéressante ! » Se moqua gentiment Alex faisant rire Teddy.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu près du lac mais se rendirent vite compte qu'ils manquaient d'informations. Alex et Hélia se mirent facilement d'accord pour aller faire quelques recherches.

« Mais on va pas s'enfermer, il fait super beau les gars ! » Râla Teddy prenant tout de même ses affaires pour les suivre. « Et surtout pas la peine m'attendre hein ! »

Les rires d'Alex et Hélia furent sa seule réponse.

.

.

Harry avait très mal dormi, et ce matin en arrivant au bureau il se sentait toujours sur les nerfs. Il avait prévenu Jasper que Malfoy allait certainement venir et qu'il devrait le laisser entrer.

Il était 9h et Harry espérait qu'il ne viendrait pas trop tard parce que pour l'instant il était incapable de se concentré sur son boulot.

Il avait prit la lettre que Hélia lui avait envoyé avec lui. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris quand Omerta, la chouette qu'Andromeda avait offerte à ses enfants pour noël il y a au moins 7 ans maintenant, lui avait apporté la lettre de sa fille dès le dimanche matin. Il avait pensé que ça lui prendrait plus de temps.

Lorsque vers 9h30 on frappa à sa porte Harry su que c'était lui, un peu précipitamment il redressa une pile de dossier, reboucha son encrier, aligna ses plumes.

« Monsieur Malfoy chef Potter. » Annonça Jasper en ouvrant la porte pour laisser entrer le visiteur.

D'un signe de tête Harry le remercia et ce dernier quitta le bureau.

« Bonjour Malfoy » Commença Harry debout derrière son bureau la main tendue.

Son interlocuteur paru surpris mais s'avança pour la serrer brièvement. Harry s'assit lui faisant signe de faire de même.

« Lui as tu parlé ? Elle est d'accord ? » Attaqua Draco à peine assit.

Harry soupira visiblement ils allaient se passer des banalités d'usages.

« Elle est d'accord à quelques conditions. »

Draco acquiesça soulagé, peu importe les conditions il allait pouvoir la rencontrer c'était tout ce qui importait.

« D'abord elle voudrait que ça se fasse après la fin de l'année scolaire et je suis d'accord ça, inutile de la perturber dans ses études. Ensuite elle ne veut pas que ça se passe chez nous, ça sera donc chez toi où que ce soit ou dehors mais coté moldu uniquement à toi de voir. »

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Draco qui c'était attendu à bien pire, ça principale crainte avait été qu'elle exige que son père soit présent mais non même pas, la seule difficulté allait être d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire.

« J'aurais voulu être là sauf qu'elle ne préfère pas, mais tu peux être sûr que je serai au courant si quelque chose se passe mal » Répondit Harry que l'anxiété rendait un peu agressif.

« Pour qui me prends tu Potter ?! » Répliqua Draco vexé.

« Pour un gars qui a fuit pendant 17ans. » Répondit Harry d'un ton serein et puissant qui fit comprendre à Draco pourquoi il était maintenant chef du bureau des aurors.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. » Trancha Harry avant que l'autre ne puisse répliquer. « Réfléchis aux conditions, et écris lui une lettre pour que vous puissiez vous mettre d'accord. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser mais j'ai du travail. » Termina-t-il désignant quelques dossiers de la main.

Draco eu un rictus moqueur en regardant son bureau, l'air de dire que son travail était insignifiant, se leva et sorti l'air digne comme si il ne venait pas d'être mis à la porte.

Dès que la porte fut refermée Harry laissa libre cours à la colère qu'il avait eu temps de mal à retenir et abattit son poing sur son bureau faisant tressauter les divers objets qui s'y trouvait. Un petit cadre bascula, Harry inspira profondément et le prit pour le repositionner correctement. Il s'agissait d'une photo qui avait été prise au Terrier, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans un canapé tenant chacun sur leur genoux Hélia et Teddy alors âgé de deux ans environ, Harry lui se tenant debout derrière aux cotés d'Andromeda qui couvait les deux petits du regard. Harry soupira, il aimait beaucoup cette photo, tous étaient heureux et souriant. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, il aurait tant aimé que la grand-mère de Teddy soit là pour l'aider à faire face à tout ça, comme l'avait toujours tant aider auparavant.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Et vraiment merci à ceux qui laisse une review, ça me fait très plaisir et c'est vraiment encourageant. On m'a demandé combien de chapitre il y aura dans cette fic, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre parce que j'ai la trame du récit mais il y a certains détails que je ne suis pas certaine d'écrire et je ne sais pas encore comme je vais découper les chapitres. Une chose est sûre ça sera une histoire plutôt longue !

Comme je voulais l'avais dit, je vais un peu modifier l'histoire originale donc non ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, Harry a bien les yeux verts de son père. ^^ (ça m'arrange pour la suite de l'histoire, c'est même essentiel.)

Bisous !


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

* * *

Hélia prenait son petit déjeuner discutant vaguement de la journée à venir avec son amie Abigail. A l'heure du courrier elle leva les yeux guettant les oiseaux, en effet mardi matin son père lui avait envoyé une lettre lui disant qu'il avait discuté avec Draco Malfoy la veille et que celui ci allait sûrement lui écrire et depuis elle attendait sa lettre. En voyant un hibou voler vers elle, elle su de quoi il s'agissait, l'animal lâcha sa charge au dessus d'elle et ressorti de la grande salle sans demander son reste.

Un peu fébrile elle saisit le parchemin, le sceau de la famille Malfoy en cire noire le fermait. L'heure du premier cours sonna, Hélia rangea le parchemin dans son sac préférant l'ouvrir après les cours au calme plutôt qu'à la va-vite.

_21 mai 2015_

_Bonjour Hélia,_

_Je me permets de t'écrire puisque ton père m'a dit que tu étais d'accord pour que l'on se rencontre et je te remercie pour ça, tu ne sais pas comme c'était important pour moi que tu acceptes. _

_Les conditions dont m'a fait part ton père sont tout à fait légitimes. Je te propose que l'on se rencontre chez moi, au manoir Malfoy, je pense que l'on y sera plus tranquille qu'à l'extérieur._

_J'imagine que tes premiers jours de vacances seront réservés au repos et à ta famille ce que je comprends parfaitement, c'est pourquoi je te propose que l'on se rencontre le lundi 22 juin peu après le début de tes vacances pour l'heure du thé à 16h._

_Si Jamais la date ou le lieu ne te convient pas surtout n'hésite pas à m'en faire part._

_Je te souhaite bon courage pour la fin de ton année, profite en bien._

_Sincèrement,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hélia n'avait pas pu attendre la fin de la journée, elle venait de terminer de déjeuner et partagée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension elle avait lu la lettre. Elle tendit le parchemin à ses amis Teddy et Alex qui étaient venus la rejoindre à la table des serdaigles pour qu'ils puissent la lire eux aussi.

« Je trouve ça pas mal, il te parle pas comme à une gamine de 7 ans en essayant de jouer au papa modèle et en même temps il est pas si froid et distant que ça. Il dit « sincèrement » j'aime bien cette formule. » Déclara Alex en lui redonnant la lettre lui faisant un petit sourire se voulant encourageant.

« Tu parles, il veut te faire venir dans son superbe manoir sûrement plein à craquer d'œuvres et d'or, c'est quoi l'idée sérieux ? T'acheter ? » Ajouta Teddy à nouveau sur les nerfs comme souvent lorsqu'ils parlaient de Draco Malfoy.

« Je savais pas que tu me pensais si influençable. » Répondit Hélia un peu agacée à force du comportement de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère même si elle le comprenait.

« Ça n'a rien à voir me fait pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit, n'empêche qu'à trop fréquenter des cons on le devient c'est tout donc faut faire gaffe. »

« On en est loin pour l'instant c'est donc sans importance. » Intervint Alex sentant ses deux amis s'agacer l'un l'autre. « Tu as déjà une idée de ta réponse ? Tu vas accepter ? » Demanda-t-il à Hélia pour faire avancer la conversation.

« Oui je pense que le lundi 22 c'est bien, ça me laissera le temps d'en parler avec Tante Hermione ou Ginny si je veux. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter plus longtemps car les cours de l'après-midi reprenaient. Ses professeurs trouvèrent la jeune mademoiselle Potter distraite cette après-midi là et ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

Les trois amis en parlèrent beaucoup les jours suivant, Hélia gardait constamment la lettre sur elle, d'abord parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la relire régulièrement essayant de décrypter chaque mots et ensuite parce que même si elle faisait confiance aux filles de son dortoir, elle ne pouvait se permettre que qui que ce soit trouve le parchemin. Son amie la plus proche Abigail avait bien vu que Hélia était un peu perturbée ces derniers temps mais même si les deux jeunes filles partageait beaucoup Hélia ne lui avait pas parlé de son deuxième père. Le sujet était trop sensible encore aujourd'hui dans la communauté sorcière et elle ne voulait pas risquer que des journalistes viennent fouiller dans ses histoires de famille.

Écrire la réponse fut compliqué, elle écrivait 5 fois la même phrase de façon différente, elle voulait la perfection sans trop savoir ce qu'était la perfection dans un cas comme ça... Mais si il y avait bien une chose dont elle ne doutait pas c'était la date à laquelle elle enverrait le courrier.

La rencontre n'aurait pas lieu avant un mois mais déjà Hélia se posait des tas de questions. Comment allait-elle s'habiller ? Pourrait-elle utiliser le réseau de cheminette ? C'était peu probable, alors qui l'amènerait ? Devait-elle apporter quelque chose ? Des chocolats ? Des fleurs ? Il lui semblait que Narcissa Malfoy vivait toujours au manoir depuis que son époux était enfermé alors Hélia se demandait si elle allait être présente. Les vieilles familles et la noblesse sorcière anglaise étaient pleine de protocoles et de règles à respecter, Hélia en connaissait certaines à force de suivre son père dans les différentes réceptions dans lesquelles il était invité, mais peut être que rester elle même serait quelque chose de plus intelligent à faire.

Tellement de question, et pour une fois aucun livre n'apporterait de réponse...

.

.

Draco déjeunait avec sa mère et son parrain et pour l'occasion chacun lui avait offert un présent, l'occasion étant son anniversaire. Les elfes de la maison s'était surpassé heureux de pouvoir gâter leur maître après sa longue absence. Et pour ce soir il avait été invité à dîner chez ses amis Blaise et Théo. La seule ombre de cette journée était qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse à la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Hélia deux semaines auparavant. Il n'avait pas voulu poser de question à Potter, sa fierté sûrement mal placée l'en n'empêchait.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter la table une petite chouette effraie vint taper contre la grande porte fenêtre de la salle à manger.

Draco ne connaissait pas cet oiseau et il espérait vraiment que ce soit la réponse de d'Hélia.

_5 Juin 2015_

_Bonjour, _

_Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté d'attendre que je sois en vacances, j'imagine au vu de ce que m'a dit mon père que ce n'était ce que vous aviez imaginé._

_Le 22 juin et votre manoir conviennent parfaitement._

_Bon anniversaire,_

_Hélia Potter_

Elle lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire, Draco ne put retenir un petit sourire. Le fait qu'elle lui souhaite un bon anniversaire était en premier lieu gentil de sa part mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'elle s'était renseigné sur lui et c'était sûrement sa façon de lui faire savoir et cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle avait délibérément attendu cette date pour lui répondre.

Draco voulut nourrir la petite chouette mais elle était déjà repartie. Severus et sa mère le regardaient attendant de savoir si il s'agissait de la jeune Potter. Draco leur lut la lettre à voix haute.

« Bon très bien, nous sommes fixés elle vient. Maintenant je vais pouvoir m'occuper de récolter auprès de mes amies et en feuilletant quelques magazines, des informations sur ce qu'elle aime, il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'elle ajoutait du citron à sa bière au beurre. » Déclara Narcissa enthousiaste. Il s'agissait de sa petite fille et elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait sûrement jamais d'autres. Et elle tenait à faire de son mieux pour que ça se passe bien, d'abord parce qu'il était hors de question que la petite princesse des sorciers anglais dise partout qu'elle avait été mal reçu au manoir Malfoy et ensuite parce qu'elle voyait bien que son fils y tenait même si il essayait de garder un certain détachement pour se protéger sans doute comme toujours.

« Mère je ne tiens pas à ce que toutes les commères qui vous servent d'amie soient au courant. Les Potter ont gardé le secret et pour l'instant je préfère ne pas me les mettre à dos. »

« Elle sera peut être plus intéressante que ce que je pensais. Plus maligne que son père en tout cas c'est certain. » Dit Severus de son habituel ton modéré en relisant la courte lettre par dessus l'épaule de son filleul.

« Oui elle a fait ses recherches sans aucun doute, et j'imagine facilement ce qu'elle a pu trouver. » Dit Draco dont l'inquiétude perçait légèrement dans sa voix.

« Et malgré ce qu'elle a pu trouver elle a accepté de venir. » Lui répondit Severus en pressant rapidement son épaule d'une main forte et solide.

« Seras-tu présent ? Tu détestes Potter, je le sais bien, malgré tout ce que tu as fait pour lui durant la guerre, ce que je n'ai toujours pas compris d'ailleurs mais seras-tu là ? » Demanda Draco sans trop savoir si il voulait que son parrain soit là ou pas.

« Nous verrons. » Répondit simplement Severus avant de quitter la salle à manger.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sujet Potter était toujours si sensible chez cet homme pourtant loin de l'être. Il se tourna vers sa mère mais celle ci se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, elle n'avait pas plus de réponse que lui visiblement.

.

.

Le temps anglais faisait à nouveau des siennes, le week-end avait été magnifique et bien sur aujourd'hui il pleuvait et ils ne pourraient pas s'installer dehors sur la terrasse avec vue sur le domaine comme il l'avait imaginé.

Il était 15h et Draco n'arrivait pas à travailler, il était incapable de se concentrer tout en sachant qu'elle serait là dans une heure. Il avait beaucoup hésité à propose de sa tenue, la première impression était importante et il voulait qu'elle soit bonne. En faisant ses recherches sur la jeune fille il avait vu de nombreuses photos où elle était habillée à la façon moldue comme la plupart des jeunes de son age. Il avait donc hésité à porter un costume moldu, il en avait quelques uns mais le plus souvent il portait une robe sorcière classique ou un pantalon et un haut long et boutonné de confection sorcière, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé de mettre au final. Il portait donc un pantalon gris foncé, des chaussures vernies noires et un haut bleu gris en soie d'acromantula à col mao. Il avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux libre, s'assurant qu'ils soient bien lisse et il portait la chevalière des Malfoy.

Il était 16h moins dix et ils étaient déjà tout les trois dans le grand salon, Narcissa ne cessait d'arranger le service à thé disposé sur la table basse, Severus lisait sa revue de potion mensuelle et Draco lui était près des fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'avant du manoir, il pouvait voir le portail de fer forgé de là où il était, il pouvait voir mais sans être vu.

Et trois minutes à peine avant l'heure du rendez-vous deux personnes transplanèrent devant la propriété, ce n'était pas Harry qui avait amené sa fille puisque l'homme ne portait pas de capuche et même d'aussi loin Draco pouvait facilement l'identifier comme étant un Weasley à cause de ses cheveux roux, sûrement Ron d'ailleurs. L'homme serra rapidement la jeune fille contre lui puis transplana à nouveau, la laissant seule.

Elle ne sembla pas hésiter avant de passer le portail et de s'avancer sur la longue allée bordée de hautes haies et cela plu à Draco. Elle portait une longue cape d'un prune foncé dont le large capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête pour la protéger de la pluie mais elle ne marchait pas rapidement pour autant. Draco ne pu voir son visage et lorsqu'elle fut sur le perron il ne la voyait plus du tout. Il se dirigea vers le centre du salon fébrile.

Fébrile Hélia l'était aussi, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à l'immense porte à l'aide du heurtoir. Une petite elfe aux grandes oreilles tombantes portant un vêtement vert lui ouvrit.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Potter je suis Philma, Philma est très heureuse de vous accueillir c'est un honneur, Philma va conduire au maître la jeune mademoiselle Potter. » Déclara la petite créature en s'inclinant devant elle.

« Bonjour Philma, je te suis merci. » Lui sourit Hélia en retirant son capuchon.

Elle suivit l'elfe dans le grand hall de marbre blanc nervuré de vert jusqu'à une double porte de bois foncé et sculpté. Le dos bien droit, la tête haute Hélia se prépara mentalement à entrer. Philma ouvrit la porte et Hélia fit quelques pas, Draco Malfoy se trouvait face à elle, grand et élégant. Derrière lui se trouvaient deux personnes, Narcissa Malfoy, très belle dans une robe sorcière d'un beau lila, qu'elle avait déjà croisé quelques fois mais elle n'était pas sure de lui avoir déjà parlé et un homme brun habillé de noir. Hélia s'était douté que Narcissa serait présente mais elle était surprise de voir celui qu'elle pensait être le professeur Snape dans cette pièce. Elle se demanda rapidement si son père était au courant que le professeur était lui aussi de retour en Angleterre, elle se dit qu'il allait falloir qu'ils en parlent tout les deux lorsqu'elle rentrerait à la maison.

« Philma peut débarrasser mademoiselle de sa cape si vous le voulez. » Proposa l'elfe sortant les sorciers de la pièce de leur silence.

« Oui merci » Lui sourit Hélia tendant sa cape humide de pluie à la petite créature, qui sortit ensuite rapidement de la pièce refermant la porte derrière elle.

Hélia avait réfléchit à la façon de faire et l'attitude qu'elle voulait adopter, c'est pourquoi elle s'avança vers Draco d'un pas relativement assuré en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour Hélia donc » dit-elle son sourire le plus poli et charmant sur les lèvres.

« Enchanté vraiment, Je suis Draco comme tu l'auras compris, je te remercie d'être venue. » Répondit-il saisissant sa main la serrant franchement sans non plus l'écraser.

« Voici Narcissa Malfoy ma mère et Severus Snape mon parrain qui vit avec nous au manoir. » Enchaîna-t-il pour faire les présentation.

« Bienvenue » dit Narcissa s'avançant vers Hélia et prenant sa main tendue la serrant délicatement entre ses deux mains sûrement un peu plus longtemps que le voulait l'usage

Hélia la remercia poliment, « Professeur » Dit-elle se tournant vers le sorcier brun, ce dernier la salua d'un hochement de tête poli et d'un « mademoiselle Potter » neutre.

Il y eu un léger instant de flottement jusqu'à ce que Narcissa invite tout le monde à s'asseoir autour de la petite table où était servit le thé. Ils prirent place sur un ensemble d'assise en bois clair tapissé d'un riche tissu fleuri et brodé de fils d'argent. Draco et sa mère sur le petit canapé et Severus et Hélia sur des fauteuils de chaque coté.

« Du sucre ou du lait ? » Demanda Narcissa qui faisait le service.

« Juste un sucre s'il vous plaît merci» Hélia se pencha légèrement pour récupérer sa tasse mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la saisir une main c'était refermé sur son poignet.

« Où avez vous eu ça ? » Demanda Narcissa d'une voix blanche, désignant du menton la main qu'elle tenait.

Hélia se dégagea de la prise se demandant un instant ce qu'il passait puis regardant sa main droite elle comprit. Elle portait plusieurs bagues, une au majeur gauche en argent finement travaillée et deux à la main droite, une en argent également avec une petite lapis lazuli à son index et à son annulaire elle portait une bague faite d'or blanc et couverte de cinq petits diamants noirs magnifiques.

« Elle me l'a transmise, je ne vous la donnerai pas. » Répondit la jeune fille dans ton sans appel, regardant sur la main droite de la sorcière plus âgée la même bague que la sienne, les mêmes cinq petits diamants noirs.

« Transmise vraiment ? Selon les rituels ? Devant la magie ? Êtes vous sûre de savoir de quoi il s'agit ?» Voulu savoir Narcissa d'une voix où perçait l'émotion.

« C'est l'une des trois bagues des femmes de la famille Black. Je n'en suis pas une je le sais mais mon père est Lord Black désormais et de toute façon Andromeda me faisait confiance pour un jour la transmettre à l'épouse de Teddy ou sa fille et qu'elle reste ainsi dans sa famille. »

« Vous l'avez bien connue n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Draco voyant que sa mère était trop émue.

« Oui, elle a beaucoup aidé mon père au début et puis Teddy et moi avions l'habitude de dire qu'à nous deux on avait un semblant de famille, il nous manquait toujours trois grands parents et un parent mais c'était déjà ça. » Lui répondit Hélia sur un ton léger voulant alléger l'atmosphère.

« Les journaux ont été très bref à l'époque, connaissez vous les circonstances exactes de son décès ? » Questionna Narcissa fixant la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Le chagrin l'a tué, littéralement. » Hélia prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre, l'émotion n'étant jamais loin lorsqu'il s'agissait de celle qu'elle avait aimé comme une grand-mère. « Les médecins ont dit que la perte de sa famille lorsqu'elle a été reniée l'avait déjà affaibli mais l'amour de Ted a suffit. Mais avec la perte de son époux, de son gendre et de sa fille... Les médecins ont dit que si elle a tenu si longtemps c'était par amour pour Teddy mais ce n'était pas suffisant. » Hélia hésita, elle ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais en même temps elle savait que Teddy lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir parlé franchement alors elle ajouta « Vous n'avez jamais été là pour elle, vous n'étiez pas là nous plus pour son enterrement. »

« Prenez garde à ce que vous dites jeune fille, vous ignorez sûrement beaucoup de choses mais sachez que votre père et donc vous même devez beaucoup à cette femme. » Intervint Severus prenant la défense de son amie, n'aimant pas le ton que prenait la conversation.

«Je le sais très bien au contraire professeur, mon père à déclaré lors des procès que madame Malfoy l'avait sauvé en le déclarant mort à Voldemort, me sauvant aussi au passage. Mais il n'a jamais dit aux journalistes ou à qui que ce soit qu'avant elle lui avait demandé si son fils était toujours vivant. »

« Qu'auriez vous fait si votre fils était décédé dans la salle sur demande ? Ou si mon père n'avait juste pas pu vous répondre avec certitude? » Demanda Hélia s'adressant à Nacrissa mais avant que celle ci ne puisse répondre elle poursuivit. « Nous ne le sauront jamais et de toute façon personne ne veut vraiment le savoir. »

« Vous ne savez rien de ce temps là, de cette guerre mademoiselle. » Répondit Narcissa d'une voix fragile.

« C'est vrai, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'était. Mais j'en connais bien les conséquences, j'ai grandi avec. »

« C'est certain, vous en êtes une. » Persifla Severus lui jetant un regard noir.

« Une ? » Interrogea Hélia ne comprenant pas.

« Une conséquences de cette guerre. »

« C'est vrai Professeur vous avez raison. » Lui sourit la jeune fille pas vexée pour un sous.

« Nous allons vous laisser tout les deux. » Décréta Narcissa se levant, craignant que le professeur de potion n'empire la situation. « Nous discuteront de ma sœur une autre fois. Mais vous avez tord lorsque vous dites que vous n'êtes pas une Black, vous en êtes une, par le sang puisque vous êtes la fille de Draco mais aussi parce que j'ai parfois eu l'impression d'entendre Andromeda à travers vous. »

« Je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous rencontrer, elle m'avait beaucoup parlé de vous. » Lui répondit Hélia avec un sourire doux, regrettant un peu d'avoir été si rude avec cette femme qui lui sembla soudainement fatiguée.

Narcissa lui sourit sans rancune et quitta le grand salon accompagné du professeur qui lui n'ajouta pas un mot.

Le père et la fille se retrouvèrent alors tout les deux. Draco n'était pas intervenu mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt impressionné par la confiance que dégageait Hélia malgré son jeune age.

« Sers toi je t'en prie » Dit Draco en tendant une petite assiette de biscuit à la jeune fille qui se servit en le remerciant.

« Tu sembles très proche de ce Teddy n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il essayant d'en savoir plus sur celle qui était sa fille.

« Il est comme mon frère, nous vivons ensemble depuis longtemps, c'était le filleul de mon père. » Expliqua Hélia

« Pourquoi était ? » Voulu savoir le sorcier blond buvant une gorgée de thé.

« Et bien maintenant qu'Andromeda est décédée mon père est son tuteur légal donc il lui fallait un nouveau parrain au cas où il arriverait quelque chose à mon père. »

« J'imagine que ton parrain à toi c'est Weasley ou Granger peut être non ? »

« C'est mon oncle Georges oui » Répondit-elle souriant à cette pensée.

« Georges pas Ron ? » Demanda Draco surpris, il lui semblait pourtant que Potter Granger et Weasley étaient très proche.

« Oh c'est parce que Georges n'allait toujours pas bien tout à cause de la perte de son frère Fred dans la bataille de Poudlard donc quelques mois après la guerre quand je suis née papa et les autres ont pensé qu'être parrain pourrait lui faire du bien, les bébé ça apaise et ça lui permettait de penser un peu à autre chose, et puis c'était évident que mon oncle Ron et ma tante Hermione serait la pour moi il n'y avait pas besoin de faire d'eux un parrain ou une marraine. Du coup c'est Ron le parrain de Teddy maintenant. » Expliqua Hélia.

« Je vois, tu es donc très proche des Weasley si je comprends bien. »

« Ils ont quasiment adopté mon père, ils sont ma famille. » Répliqua Hélia légèrement sur la défensive.

« Et ton père a quasiment adopté Teddy c'est ça ? » Demanda calmement Draco se voulant apaisant.

La jeune fille sembla se détendre un peu et répondit « Il a perdu ses parents dans la bataille de Poudlard et quand Andromeda est décédée papa a pensé à vraiment l'adopter mais d'un autre coté son nom Lupin c'est quasiment tout ce qu'il a de son père alors bon... »

« Oui j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être simple. »

« Papa lui donnera le titre des Black et moi je garderai celui des Potter même si je perds clairement au change étant donné la fortune des Black mais bon il est l'héritier illégitime et ça fait les fait beaucoup rire de pensé qu'un jour lord Black sera un sang mêlé, le petit fils d'un femme reniée et le fils d'un loup garou. » Expliqua Hélia un sourire malicieux au lèvres.

Draco lui sourit, l'ironie était plutôt drôle c'est certain étant donné que la devise des Black était « Toujours purs ».Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut être un jour elle porterait aussi le titre des Malfoy. Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence, écoutant la pluie tomber.

« Si tu as des question, j'imagine que tu en as, tu peux me les poser tu sais. » L'informa Draco essayant de se montrer confiant.

« Combien de temps comptez vous rester en Angleterre ? » Lui demanda Hélia quittant les grandes fenêtres du regard, se tournant vers lui.

Draco fut troublé par son regard vert, le vert des Potter, les yeux verts d'Harry.

« Je suis rentré pour m'installer définitivement, je vais rester. » Dit-il d'un ton ferme, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il n'était que de passage, de toute façon maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de sa fille il était hors de question qu'il parte où que ce soit.

« Êtes vous marié ? Est-ce que vous avec des enfants ? » Hélia avait fait ses recherches mais elle n'avait rien trouvé à ce sujet alors autant demander.

Draco fut surpris par cette question même si elle était plutôt légitime et répondit « Non rien de tout ça. »

Hélia passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé détaché, hésitant à poser sa prochaine question. Draco le devina et attendit patiemment que la jeune sorcière se décide ne voulant pas la brusquer.

« Je dois vous le demander à vous parce que je sais que si je le demande à mon père il ne me dira pas la vérité alors que vous, vous le ferez. » Se lança Hélia.

« Autant que possible je te le promets. »

« Je sais bien que j'ai été conçu quelque part ici lors de la capture de Ron Hermione et mon père. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas née d'une grande et belle histoire d'amour, je ne suis pas naïve mais je … je voudrais savoir si je suis née d'un viol ? »

Draco cru un instant avoir mal compris, son étonnement devait se lire sur son visage mais il s'en fichait. Elle lui demandait si lui Draco Malfoy avait violé Harry Potter et au vu de son regard franc et déterminé quoi qu'un peu gêné elle était mortellement sérieuse. La colère et le chagrin étaient prêts à le submerger. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lire sur lui pour en arriver à penser ça ? Avait-elle grandi avec cette idée ?

« Nous étions en guerre et très jeune et nous avions peur c'est vrai mais non Hélia je t'assure que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça. »

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête lui souriant ce qui rassura Draco, elle avait l'air de le croire sans plus de difficulté que ça.

« Ton père m'a plus ou moins laissé entendre que tu savais déjà qui j'étais c'est vrai ? » Lui demanda Draco que les allusions de Potter avaient intrigué.

« Oui enfin je n'avais pas de certitude mais je m'en doutais. »

« Comment ? »

« Suffisait d'observer et d'écouter, et puis je porte le prénom de votre mère donc c'était un peu grillé d'avance. » Lui confia Hélia l'air de rien

« Son prénom vraiment ? » Draco n'osait pas y croire, il se sentait bizarrement ému.

« Hélia Narcissa Lily Potter, peu de gens connaissent mes deuxième et troisième prénoms. Mais comme Lily est considérée comme ma grand-mère ça me semblait logique et Narcissa n'est pas un prénom très répandu. »

Harry avait donné à leur fille le prénom de sa mère, il avait hâte de le lui dire, elle serait sûrement bien plus émue que lui encore.

« Si tu le savais, pourquoi n'as tu jamais cherché à me contacter ? » Voulu savoir Draco même si il n'était pas certain d'aimer la réponse.

« Pourquoi courir après quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas moi et puis je n'avais que des hypothèses, ça m'allait comme ça. » Dit-elle d'un ton que Draco trouvait trop détaché comme si la situation ne la concernait pas vraiment, elle poursuivit « Et vous ? Pourquoi avoir laissé mon père ? Pourquoi avoir fui ? »

« Si je l'avais su, jamais je ne serai parti ça c'est certain mais j'imagine que le sauveur du monde sorcier ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un comme moi. » Répondit rudement Draco énervé qu'on puisse l'accuser d'avoir fui sa paternité alors qu'à l'époque tout ce qu'il avait fui c'était les journalistes, l'ambiance d'après guerre et ses propres cauchemars.

« Si vous aviez su ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? » Demanda Hélia surprise.

Draco se demanda un instant si il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie mais vu l'air réellement étonné de la jeune ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

« Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais reçu les lettres ? »

« Des lettres ? »

« Oui mon père vous a envoyé des lettres, plus d'une dizaine il me semble mais vous n'avez jamais répondu. »

« Je ne sais pas si Potter a vraiment envoyé des lettres mais je n'en ai reçu aucune je peux te le jurer Hélia. »

« N'insinuez pas qu'il aurait pu ne pas le faire. » Répondit sèchement la jeune fille qui semblait blessée qu'on puisse douter de son père.

« D'accord très bien il l'a fait mais j'ignore pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien reçu. »

« C'est étrange, j'en parlerai avec lui. » Murmura Hélia comme pour elle même.

Ils restèrent un instant dans le silence chacun pensant à cette révélation et aux conséquences que ça avait eu sur leur vie. Draco ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jeune fille, il la trouvait vraiment très jolie, et très digne et élégante pour son age et avec tout ce qu'il devait se passer dans sa vie en ce moment.

« Philma est désolée de déranger le maître et la jeune mademoiselle Potter mais Monsieur Weasley est à la porte monsieur. » Les informa la petite elfe, interrompant leurs pensées.

« Merci Philma nous arrivons. »

« Merci pour le thé Monsieur Malfoy » Dit Hélia se levant de son fauteuil.

« Draco si tu veux bien, et c'est moi qui te remercie d'être venue. »

« Au sujet de ces lettres, j'en parlerai avec mon père, si jamais vous trouvez une explication de votre coté... »

« Je t'en ferai part bien évidemment. »

« Je pensais pas que ça passerait si vite, et je lui avait demandé de ne pas venir me chercher trop tard comme j'ignorais comment ça allait se passer... » Expliqua Hélia un peu hésitante.

« Je comprends ne t'en fais et si tu le souhaites nous pourrons nous revoir, tu pourrais venir déjeuner par exemple, surtout n'hésite pas. »Lui dit Draco heureux qu'elle ait elle aussi trouvé ce temps trop court tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du manoir.

La porte était ouverte, il ne pleuvait plus et Ron remontait déjà l'allée jusqu'au portail leur tournant le dos. La petite elfe tendit sa cape maintenant sèche à Hélia qui se tourna vers Draco un peu gênée.

« Je m'excuse il doit être pressé j'imagine. » Dit elle faisant allusion à l'attitude de Ron.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rentre bien Hélia. »

La jeune sorcière lui sourit et quitta le manoir.

La tête pleine de questions et le cœurs plein d'émotions tout comme Draco, son père.

* * *

Nouveau Chapitre ! Et enfin la rencontre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésite pas à me le dire ou au contraire si vous avez des critiques constructives je prends aussi.

Bon courage à ceux qui travaillent encore et faites attention à vous :)


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 

* * *

"Tu es certaine que tu préfères pas venir avec moi à la boutique ? Ou alors tu pourrais aller au Terrier les petits seront contents de te voir." Dit Ron à sa nièce Hélia, il n'était pas serein à l'idée de la laisser après cette rencontre qui avait du la bouleverser même si Teddy serait là, Harry ne rentrerait pas du travail avant une petite heure.

"T'en fais pas je vais vraiment très bien." Répondit Hélia encore une fois pour essayer de rassurer son oncle.

"Comme tu veux mais Mione a dit que tu pouvais venir la voir au ministère si tu voulais d'accord ?" Rappela Ron pour la cinquième fois. "Et tu peux venir me voir moi aussi, n'importe quand d'ailleurs" ajouta-t-il.

"D'accord merci de m'avoir amenée et ramenée." Répondit la jeune fille, déposant un baisé rapide sur la joue de son oncle avant de passer le petit portail de la demeure Potter pour couper cours aux inquiétudes de Ron.

Les Potter étaient une vieille famille sorcière qui était restée longtemps des sang purs mais ils n'avaient jamais été démesurément riche comme les Black ou les Malfoy. Leurs finances avaient toujours été confortable et cette maison le représentait bien, elle était confortable. C'était une maison de maître de deux étages en pierres grises et aux volets rouges, du lierre couvrait la moitié de la façade avant. Les hautes fenêtres rendaient les pièces qui étaient toutes plutôt spacieuses également lumineuses. Oui c'était une maison confortable et chaleureuse.

Hélia y entra, elle eu a peine le temps de suspendre sa cape dans l'entrée que Teddy dévalait les escaliers.

« Alors ?! »

« Le professeur Snape était là il est rentré en Angleterre lui aussi, papa va paniquer. Narcissa a remarqué la bague c'était un peu tendu, je ne suis pas née d'un viol et apparemment il n'était pas au courant, il n'a jamais reçu de lettre. » Résuma Hélia

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Teddy après avoir analysé un instant les différentes informations.

« Oui je crois que ça c'est plutôt bien passé même si c'était assez bizarre, il a proposé que je vienne déjeuner la prochaine fois. »

« La prochaine fois ? »

« Oui y aura une prochaine fois, tu les détestes je l'ai bien compris mais y aura sûrement une prochaine fois. »

« Je les détestes pas vraiment, je suis prudent c'est tout. »

« Tu connais pas la prudence, t'es méfiant c'est différent. » Dit Hélia tandis que Teddy levait les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu veux, n'empêche que faut régler cette histoire de lettre avant que t'y retournes et la bague tu la gardes peu importe ce qu'elle dit. » Répliqua Teddy un peu bougon.

« Bien sur que je la garde, t'en fais pas pour ça. » Répondit Hélia lui souriant doucement.

Et « ça » englobait beaucoup de choses, en effet elle sentait Teddy sur les nerfs depuis le début de cette histoire et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal. Il était encore très triste de la mort d'Andromeda et il semblait tenir Narcissa, dernière des Black, pour responsable.

Alors elle s'approcha de lui, elle était loin d'être petite mais avec la poussé de croissance qu'il avait eu durant l'année écoulée, il faisait tout de même un bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Elle vint simplement s'appuyer contre lui, Teddy l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et tout les deux fermèrent les yeux profitant de la présence de l'autre se détendant doucement.

C'est comme ça que Harry retrouva ses enfants dans l'entrée en rentrant du travail.

Pendant un instant il eu peur que la rencontre ce soit vraiment mal passée mais il fut vite rassuré par le doux sourire de sa fille.

Le soir à table ils parlèrent que de ça ou presque et après le repas seul dans son bureau Harry ne pensa qu'à ça également. Plus précisément il pensait à ces lettres, il avait du mal à croire que Malfoy n'ait rien reçu et puis il y avait son ancien professeur Severus Snape, Harry savait qu'il allait devoir lui parler mais il n'était sûr d'en avoir le courage, il craignait réellement la réaction de l'homme.

.

.

Draco tournait comme un hippogriffe en cage depuis la veille, après sa première rencontre avec sa fille il avait eu envie d'aller confronter Potter pour cette histoire de lettre sur le champ. Il s'était finalement raisonné se disant qu'il était préférable d'y aller lorsque qu'il serait un peu plus calme. La veille il avait dit à sa mère que Hélia portait son prénom et celle ci en avait été très émue, Draco était mitigé à ce propos, pourquoi Potter aurait nommé sa fille comme ça si il tenait absolument à garder cette histoire secrète ? Et puis l'attitude de Severus était de plus en plus incompréhensible, à la mention de l'autre prénom de la jeune fille, Lily, il avait grimacé et il semblait s'agacer dès que Draco et sa mère parlait de Hélia.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il se rendit au ministère pour rendre une petite visite au chef des aurors. A l'entrée du quartier des aurors le même petit impertinent, Jasper d'après son badge, lui fit à nouveau obstacle lui disant que Potter n'était pas là mais quelques menaces bien placées suffirent à le convaincre de le laisser attendre devant la porte du bureau de son chef.

Une porte large et noire sur la quelle une simple pancarte indiquait : Bureau de l'auror en chef M. Potter, elle donnait sur une grande pièce au centre de la quelle se trouvait une longue table couverte de livres, dossiers, tasses de café vides et boites de biscuits en tout genre, tout autour de cette table s'organisait de nombreux bureau parfois séparé les uns des autres par des plantes, des étagères, des paravents. En face de la porte de Potter de l'autre coté de la longue table se trouvait sur le mur un grand tableau et un panneau sur le quel étaient accroché une multitude de parchemins, sur les deux autres murs de la pièce de simples portes de bois clair numérotées de 1 à 8.

Un bureau était situé prés de la porte de Potter et à ce bureau se trouvait une sorcière que Draco trouvait bien trop vieille pour continuer de travailler. Elle devait être sa secrétaire ou quelque chose comme ça, elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards mauvais, Draco était sur le point de craquer et de lui dire le fond de sa penser lorsque les flammes de l'unique et immense cheminée de la pièce se tintèrent de vert, Potter sa robe d'auror déchirée et un autre homme en sortir.

« Le reste de l'équipe 7 est à Saint-Mangouste ils iront bien mais je veux que trois d'entre vous s'y rendent pour garder les portes de leur chambre et gérer les familles si besoin. » Déclara Potter d'une voix forte se dirigeant vers son bureau et trois aurors se levèrent s'engouffrant rapidement dans la cheminée maintenant libre pour se rendre à l'hôpital sorcier comme demandé.

« Deux prisonniers sont en état d'être interrogés, un autre est à l'infirmerie que quelqu'un veille à ce que tout se passe bien la bas quand il reprendra connaissance. » continua le chef des aurors et à nouveau un homme se leva pour obéir.

Potter allait à nouveau intervenir lorsque son regard croisa celui de Draco, il ne sembla pas surprit mais plutôt ennuyé, ses sourcils se froncèrent au dessus de ses yeux verts, il ne portait plus de lunettes, Draco ne l'avait pas noté lors de leur précédente rencontre, sans un mot pour le blond Potter entra dans son bureau lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Attaqua l'auror en enlevant sa robe déchirée, dévoilant un avant bras gauche qui semblait être blessé.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » Réplique le blond fermant la porte derrière lui. Il devait bien s'avouer que voir Potter dans l'action, donnant des ordres, était plutôt intéressant surtout que l'adolescent chétif qu'il avait connu était bien loin mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse impressionner.

« Je plaisante pas Malfoy, tu peux m'envoyer des hiboux comme tout le monde tu sais, c'est la troisième fois que tu viens on va finir par me poser des questions. » Grogna Potter en réponse, lui tournant le dos, fouillant sur une étagère derrière son bureau contenant quelques flacons de différentes potions.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sans que personne n'est frappé ce qui surprit Draco même si son visage n'en montra rien. Il s'agissait de la vieille sorcière toute sèche qui devait être la secrétaire ou quelque chose comme ça, elle lui jeta un regard noir. Harry lui se contenta de soupirer et de se retourner un léger sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes dans un sale état mon ptit, vous devriez passer à l'infirmerie. » Déclara la vieille femme, Harry allait répondre mais elle leva la main pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse.

« Je sais, je sais, vous irez plus tard ce qui veut dire jamais comme d'habitude. En attendant prenait ça, celles de votre bureau date d'au moins un an, je n'arrête pas de vous le dire. » Râla-t-elle en s'avançant et posant deux fioles sur le bureau.

« Merci Harriet je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous » Dit Harry souriant tendrement le regard amusé.

« Rien de bon mon garçon, rien de bon » Répondit Harriet en sortant de la pièce, attrapant la robe abîmée au passage.

Harry s'assit à son bureau faisant vaguement signe à Draco d'en faire de même en face de lui. En le regardant jeter un rapide sort de détection de poison sur les deux fioles puis les avaler d'une traite en grimaçant, Draco se rendit compte de le brun était effectivement dans un sale état, la poussière, la transpiration, les égratignures, et le sang même si il ne semblait pas être le sien, le recouvrait.

« J'ai du travail Malfoy, alors une fois de plus, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Potter passant un main lasse sur son visage fatigué avant de se redresser et de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Hier j'ai vu Hélia »

« Je suis au courant merci, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » le coupa Harry, essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas penser à ses hommes blessés et aux interrogatoires et aux planning qu'il allait devoir refaire et aux yeux gris qui le fixaient.

« Elle a parlé de lettres que tu aurais soit disant envoyé, mais devine quoi je ne les ai jamais reçues. Elle pense que tu m'as prévenu et que je n'ai pas pris mes responsabilités donc je veux que tu lui dises la vérité. » Exigea Draco.

« Sauf que je t'ai prévenu et que tu n'as pas pris tes responsabilités, je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir à ma fille Malfoy. » Répondit Harry d'une voix nette et froide, le regard dur.

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais rien reçu pourtant... » Demanda Malfoy et l'homme en face de lui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété de ne pas avoir de réponse ?! » Cracha Draco la colère montant en lui.

« J'avais d'autres choses à faire que de courir après toi ! Comme... oh je ne sais pas élever un bébé par exemple ! » Répliqua Potter se levant les poings serrés.

« Tu aurais du faire plus que d'envoyer une pathétique lettre... J'en avais le droit, j'avais le droit de savoir bordel ! » Répondit Malfoy se levant à son tour, perdant un peu de son sang froid face à Potter une fois de plus.

« Putain mais tu penses vraiment être le centre du monde hein ?! J'en ai envoyé une dizaine de lettre si tu veux tout savoir ! »

« Tu aurais du venir me voir, c'était mon enfant aussi Potter.» Trancha le blond, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse impressionner par la force que dégageait l'homme face à lui.

« On sortait d'une guerre, j'avais 18 ans, j'étais enceint et le père de ce bébé n'a même pas dénié me regarder lorsque je suis venu le défendre à son putain de procès ! On avait couché ensemble quelques mois auparavant et au ministère après le procès de ta mère tu as fuit comme le lâche que tu es lorsque tu m'as vu arriver ! » S'écria Potter

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau, Draco été livide, il se souvenait de son procès et de celui de sa mère, il se souvenait avoir éviter le regard de Potter qu'il sentait pourtant persistant sur lui et il se souvenait l'avoir éviter en le voyant venir vers lui après le procès de sa mère. A l'époque la honte et la peur le submergeaient, il avait été lâche oui, il avait carrément fuit son pays.

Harry s'était rassit dans son fauteuil, il n'avait pas voulu en dire autant, du moins pas comme ça, il ne voulait que l'autre homme pense qu'il lui avait manqué ou qu'il aurait eu besoin de lui, il s'était toujours débrouillé et il avait été bien entouré, hors de question de laisser Malfoy penser le contraire.

« J'avais 18 ans moi aussi, je sortais d'une guerre moi aussi, à l'époque je voulais seulement qu'on me laisse en paix. »

« Et bien avoir un bébé ce n'est pas vraiment de tout repos alors je suppose que c'était tout aussi bien comme ça. » Répondit Harry acide mais semblant moins en colère.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Potter. »

« Alors tu manques d'éloquences, plutôt cocasse quand on sait que tu t'es souvent moqué de moi pour ça. »

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, hors de question de se remettre à crier ou de se chamailler comme les ados qu'ils avaient été.

« A propos des lettres, quand les as tu envoyées ? Pourquoi je ne les ai jamais reçu ? As tu une idée? »

« Deux peu de temps après les procès, trois autres durant l'été, une pour annoncer la naissance, deux ou trois autres dans le mois qui a suivis, une autre à son premier noël, une le 2 mai 99 au moment des premières commémorations et une dernière pour son premier anniversaire, ensuite j'ai arrêté. » Informa Harry.

« En France j'avais mis en place un sortilège me permettant de trier les journaux, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de l'Angleterre, et un pour mon courrier aussi pour m'éviter les courriers empoisonnés et les surprises de ce genre. »

« J'étais en colère c'est certain mais si j'avais voulu te blesser ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'y serait pris. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel face à la remarque.

« De toute façon je n'ai mis en place ces sortilèges que durant l'été j'aurais du recevoir au moins les deux premières lettres. A cette époque les hiboux postaux n'étaient... »

« Tu me crois stupide je l'ai bien compris Malfoy mais non je n'aurais pas confié un courrier comme ça à un hibou du bureau de poste du chemin de traverse. » Coupa Harry les poings à nouveau crispés, le regard dur.

« D'accord alors quel hibou as tu utilisé ? Tu as autre chose à faire d'accord, mais tu te rends pas compte ces lettres ça aurait pu tout changer tu sais, c'est important. » Déclara doucement Draco souhaitant amener son interlocuteur à de meilleures dispositions, il avait besoin de réponse même si pour cela il devait se montrer un peu vulnérable, mais juste un peu.

Et cela sembla fonctionner, les épaules d'Harry se décontractèrent très légèrement.

« Écoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, à l'époque je n'avais pas encore racheté de chouette après avoir perdu la mienne, j'ai utilisé les hiboux de mes proches. Avec qui vivais tu ? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu avoir accès à ton courrier ? » Demanda-t-il

« Bien sur c'est forcément de mon coté que sont les coupables. » Ricana Malfoy

« J'essaie simplement de comprendre tout comme toi. » Se défendit le brun d'un ton las.

« Tu lui diras à Hélia ? » Demanda Draco

« Comment être sur que tu n'as effectivement jamais reçu mes lettres ? » Voulu savoir l'auror fixant son regard à celui du blond.

« Pas grâce à la legilimancie en tout cas si c'est ce que t'essaie de faire, je suis bien plus doué que toi pour ça. » Répondit Draco haussant un sourcil condescendant pour cacher qu'il était un peu déçu de voir que le brun ne lui faisait pas confiance du tout.

« J'ai progressé mais tu restes sûrement meilleur que moi c'est vrai. » Reconnu le brun.

Harry était presque certain que Malfoy disait vrai mais les mots « vigilance constante » n'étaient pas inscrits en lettre capitale dans la salle des aurors, au dessus de la porte de son bureau pour rien. Il avait appris à se méfier surtout quand cela concernait sa fille. Alors un peu à contre cœur il prit sa baguette et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau fermé d'un sort et en sorti un petit flacon contenant un liquide transparent et le posa bien en évidence devant lui.

« Il me semblait que c'était illégal. » Fit remarquer Draco qui avait tout de suite reconnu le veritaserum. Il était vraiment surprit, il n'avait pas pensé que Potter pourrait aller jusque là mais visiblement il ne le connaissait plus si bien que ça.

« Son utilisation est mieux encadrée seulement pas interdite, et être chef des aurors me permet quelques libertés, je ne ferai rien sans ton autorisation évidemment. » Répondit Harry d'un air nonchalant comme si ce n'était pas grand chose.

« Tu me demanderas seulement de confirmer mon identité et si j'ai reçu ces fichus lettres ou pas, c'est bien clair ? » Voulu clarifier Draco, il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec l'idée de faire ça, il n'y aurait personne pour arrêter l'auror si il décidait de lui poser d'autres questions et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir résister correctement au veritaserum si les choses dégénéraient.

Il y eut un long moment de silence où chacun observa l'autre, puis Harry reprit lentement le flacon, le rangea dans son tiroir et appliqua à nouveau le sort qui le fermait.

« Je lui dirait, je vais essayer de me renseigner à propose de ces lettres, je propose qu'on se tienne au courant si jamais l'un d'entre nous trouve quelque chose, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai du travail. » Déclara Harry, il avait décidé que le fait que Malfoy était prêt à prendre du veritaserum était suffisant comme preuve de sa franchise pour cette fois.

Draco n'en montra rien bien sur mais il fut soulagé de la décision du brun. Il se leva d'un mouvement élégant pour quitter le bureau, il n'avait pas eu les réponses qu'il avait espérées mais la discussion avait été relativement civilisées enfin ils ne s'étaient pas battus c'était déjà ça et il savait qu'il devait faire du père de Hélia un allié car il était le seul dans cette histoire qui avait quelque chose à perdre.

« Et s'il te plaît les prochaines que tu as besoin de me contacter à propos de ma fille et de tout ça, utilises un hibou ou prend un rendez-vous et vient par cheminette, je l'ouvrirai au moment voulu et je ferai le nécessaire pour que tu puisses m'appeler dans ce bureau quand j'y suis. »

Draco se retourna vers la cheminée derrière lui avant de hocher la tête vers l'auror, effectivement ça serait plus simple et il comprenait bien que ça présence ici finirait par soulever quelques questions.

« Je voulais te remercier pour le prénom, ma mère et moi même apprécions le geste. » Draco n'était pas certain de savoir pour quelle raison il avait dit ça mais ça lui semblait important et il voulait que Potter comprenne qu'il était de bonne volonté.

« A l'époque je pensais encore que tu finirais par me contacter, ça m'avait semblé être la bonne chose à faire. » Fut la réponse froide et pleine de ressentiment d'Harry.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas reçu ces fichues lettres Potter alors pourquoi je t'aurai contacter au juste ? » Répondit Draco sur le même ton, il avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 14 ans et le nom Potter sortait de sa bouche comme une insulte. Il inspira profondément cherchant à retrouver sa maîtrise, il avait trop à perdre.

« Parce qu'on a baisé ensemble dans les cachots de ton manoir pendant que j'y étais prisonnier crétin. » Expliqua Harry, assit derrière son bureau il semblait ne pas attendre de réponse, il eu un vague mouvement de la main comme pour dire que finalement c'était sans importance.

Draco sentit un frisson le parcourir de peur, de honte, de regret. Il du brièvement fermer les yeux pour se ressaisir.

« A l'époque je ne pensais pas que ça avait eu une quelconque importance pour toi. » Répondit-il essayant de paraître le plus décontracté possible et usant d'un ton se voulant léger.

« Tu mens, va-t-en s'il te plaît. »

Le blond hésita un instant, l'auror ne le regardait même pas, mais ne voulant pas aggraver la situation et en voyant le visage fatigué de l'homme assit là il préféra partir.

La porte se referma et Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« J'ai du travail. » se dit-il à lui même pour s'empêcher de penser à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.

Et puis il avait pris du retard, les interrogatoires avaient sûrement déjà débuté, il devait rejoindre ses hommes. 

Le soir lorsqu'il rentra enfin chez lui il était déjà tard, ses enfants avaient mangé mais sa part maintenue chaude l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine comme toujours.

Il s'était à peine installé à la petite table de la cuisine que déjà il entendait ses deux ados dévaler l'escalier.

« Bonsoir papa ! » lança Teddy lui collant un bisou exagérément bruyant sur la joue.

« Bonsoir les gnomes. » Répondit-il leur donnant un sourire un peu fatigué tandis que Hélia venait également l'embrasser et prenait place à sa droite.

Teddy donna un yaourt à sa sœur et s'assit lui aussi, ils l'attendaient toujours pour prendre leurs desserts d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Malfoy est venu me voir dans l'après-midi, il n'a jamais reçu les lettres que j'ai envoyé. » Déclara-t-il guettant le visage de fille.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent délicatement, Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages de ses pensées se mettre en route. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi il apparaît maintenant. » Fit remarquer Teddy.

« Il m'a dit qu'en France il avait fait en sorte de ne recevoir aucune nouvelle de l'Angleterre dans les journaux alors j'imagine qu'en rentrant ici il est tombé sur un article quelconque parlant de toi et qu'avec ton age Hélia il a fait rapprochement. »

« Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce courrier ? » Demanda Hélia.

« Non ma puce mais nous allons trouver. » La rassura Harry.

Ils discutèrent longtemps tout les trois autour de la petite table, Harry voulant prendre le temps de laisser Teddy et Hélia s'exprimer à propose de tout ça.

Après avoir souhaité une nuit pleine de beaux rêves à ses enfants il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il devait dire à Jasper de ne plus laisser attendre n'importe qui dans le bureau des aurors il y avait une salle faite pour ça, il devait trouver ce qui était arrivé à ces maudites lettres, il devait aller parler au professeur Snape, mais ça pourrait bien attendre demain, il voulait seulement dormir pour l'instant. 

* * *

Nouveau chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça me fait toujours très plaisir ^^ 

On m'avait demandé si j'allai poster plus souvent avec le confinement... Bon bah non comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis désolée mais j'ai été très occupée à cause de tout ça et j'avais pas vraiment la motivation mais à partir de maintenant je vais reprendre. 

Merci d'avoir lu !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

* * *

Harry réorganisait le planning de garde tout en mangeant un sandwich que Harriet lui avait apporté en voyant qu'à 14h il n'avait toujours pas mangé.

Les hommes qui avaient été blessés hier pourraient reprendre du service d'ici seulement 3 jours, les modifications à faire étaient donc minime.

Une fois cela terminé, Harry s'intéressa au courrier que Harriet avait apporté en même temps que son déjeuné, il y trouva un parchemin envoyé par sa fille.

_Papa je veux pas te déranger au boulot mais ce matin j'ai reçu une invitation pour venir déjeuner au manoir M. samedi prochain. Je ne sais pas si le professeur S. sera à nouveau présent, mais dans le doute je préférerai que tu lui ai parlé avant de le revoir. Je sais pas quand tu as prévu d'aller lui parler et si tu ne comptes pas le faire avant samedi c'est pas grave du tout mais dis le moi que je sache quoi répondre._

_A ce soir, bisous !  
_

Elle n'avait pas signé, au dos du parchemin se trouvait un genre de brouillon de schéma de métamorphose, et surtout elle n'avait pas écrit en entier les noms Malfoy et Snape. Harry était toujours un peu partagé lorsqu'il remarquait quelque chose comme ça, d'un coté il était plutôt fier que sa fille sache que toutes les informations n'étaient pas bonnes à écrire sur n'importe quel parchemin et qu'elle y fasse attention mais d'un autre coté il était un peu triste de la voir si méfiante et prudente alors qu'elle était si jeune...

Elle ne voulait pas risquer de recroiser Snape avant qu'il lui ait parlé et expliqué la situation et c'était tout à fait compréhensible mais Harry devait bien avouer qu'il aurait aimé repousser cette confrontation encore un peu, le courage qu'il avait envoyé à Gryffondor lorsqu'il avait 11 ans semblait l'avoir quitté.

En fait ces dernier temps Harry ne se sentait pas courageux du tout bien au contraire, il avait peur, peur de cette confrontation avec son ancien professeur qu'il avait repoussé pendant des années avec comme excuse qu'il n'était revenu que quelques rares fois en Angleterre depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait peur des changements que le retour de Malfoy allait engendrer. Il avait peur pour sa fille, peur qu'elle soit déçue ou blessée, peur que les médias se mêlent de tout ça. Et puis parfois il avait peur de la rage qui se réveillait en lui, une rage si grande, si profonde, un gouffre dans lequel il craignait de tomber, et lorsqu'il étouffait la rage, lorsqu'il la faisait enfin taire elle était remplacée par la tristesse et ce n'était pas beaucoup plus agréable.

Il savait bien que les conversations comme celle qu'il devait avoir avec Snape étaient comme une beuglante mieux valait l'ouvrir rapidement avant qu'elle n'explose... C'est pour quoi avant de se remettre au boulot il se fit la promesse de parler avec son ancien professeur avant la fin de la journée.

.

.

La fin de l'après-midi approchait mais en cette fin de mois de juin le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel lorsque Harry se posa près du manoir Malfoy, il posa son balais contre la haute haie qui entourait l'imposant portail de fer. Venir en balais avait définitivement été une bonne idée, Harry avait ainsi eu le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il retira ses gants de vol, lissa la cape noire légère qu'il portait par dessus un jean foncé et un simple tee-shirt blanc et essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans cheveux. Il avait laissé sa robe d'auror dans son bureau avant de partir pensant que se présenter ici dans sa tenue officiel aurait pu être mal interprété.

Passant une fois encore la main dans ses cheveux il poussa le portail se demandant si il serait autorisé à entrer, il su que oui en le sentant céder et il s'avança dans l'allée.

En remontant l'allée jusqu'au perron il se revoyait clairement à 17 ans amené ici par des rafleurs avec Ron et Hermione défiguré par le sortilège de cette dernière.

Bien sur que l'endroit lui évoquait de mauvais souvenirs mais il s'y était préparé et Harry se força au calme, le temps de la guerre était loin derrière lui et ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

A peine arrivé devant l'imposante double porte il frappa, il voulait ainsi éviter de se laisser le temps de réfléchir et de peut être renoncer et faire demi-tour.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, un petit elfe lui ouvrit mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler que Narcissa s'avançait vers lui, elle portait une longue robe d'un bleue pale brodée de bleue plus foncé, élégante comme toujours, il lui avait rarement adressé la parole durant toutes ces années mais ils s'étaient régulièrement croisés lors de réception du ministère ou de bals plus privés aux quels Harry se devait d'être présent d'après Hermione. Se retrouver face à elle maintenant qu'elle était au courant pour Hélia lui donnait un drôle de sentiment, comme s'il se sentait un peu coupable et puis il faut dire que Narcissa Malfoy était un femme qui avait toujours été plutôt impressionnante du moins de ce que Harry avait pu en voir.

« Auror Potter, bienvenue au manoir Malfoy, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Lui demanda-t-elle souriant poliment, le détaillant assez ouvertement.

« Bonjour madame Malfoy, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai appris que le Professeur Snape était en Angleterre et qu'il logeait chez vous, était-il présent ? »

« Effectivement il est ici, si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'au salon, j'irai ensuite le prévenir. »

Harry la remercia et en entrant il sentit un long frisson le traverser même si l'endroit n'avait plus rien à voir évidement, de nombreux bouquets de fleurs fraîches ornaient l'entrée, le marbre du sol était clair et nervuré de vert. Il se demanda si il devait faire la conversation, mentionner Hélia peut être ou complimenter la décoration mais la froide sorcière qui le guidait ne dit rien alors il décida d'en faire de même. Narcissa le fit entrer dans un vaste salon, une pièce d'apparat clairement pensée pour impressionner n'importe quel visiteur.

« Si vous voulez bien patienter ici, je vais prévenir Severus que vous l'attendez. » dit-elle, quittant la pièce après que Harry ait hoché la tête.

L'attente parue interminable à l'auror, il se repassait en boucle les quelques phrases qu'il avait essayé de préparer tout en regardant les paons albinos par l'une des grandes fenêtres. Il se demanda un instant si Malfoy était présent mais préféra ne pas trop y penser. Il repassait une fois encore ses mains devenues légèrement moites sur son jean, sentant la présence de sa baguette se rassurant au passage, lorsque les doubles portes s'ouvrirent.

« Potter que faites vous ici ? » Tonna la voix du professeur faisant légèrement sursauter le plus jeune malgré lui.

« Bonjour professeur, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai appris que vous logiez ici et j'ai a vous parler. » Commença Harry, faisant tout son possible pour empêcher sa voix de trembler et être le plus neutre possible.

« Je suppose que prévenir est trop demander à monsieur Harry Potter, mais maintenant que vous êtes là allez y parlez. » Répondit Severus d'un ton polaire en détaillant son ancien élève. Il sentit un instant sa gorge se serrer, Potter n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'il avait été et il ressemblait définitivement beaucoup trop à son père, les yeux verts trop grands, les cheveux noirs trop en bataille, les pommettes, même si il avait apparemment abandonné ses lunettes il était toujours le portait craché de James et il avait beau chercher il lui était difficile de trouver un peu de son ancienne amie Lily en lui.

« Je voulais d'abord vous remercier, vous ne vous êtes jamais présenté aux différentes cérémonies organisées par le ministère je n'avais donc jamais pu le faire. Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous avez apportée à l'ordre du phénix durant toutes ces années de guerre et je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportée à de nombreuses reprises. » Déclara Harry, tentant de soutenir le regard noir de l'autre homme. Il se fit la remarque que les années avaient légèrement marquées son visage mais il semblait en bien meilleure forme qu'à l'époque de Poudlard même si il portait toujours une redingote noire.

« Je ne vous crois pas assez naïf pour penser que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour vous, et je ne vous crois pas assez naïf pour penser que je me soucis de vos remerciements, donc si... »

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas fait ça pour moi mais je sais aussi que vous ne l'avez pas vraiment fait pour Lily. » Le coupa le jeune auror, résistant difficilement à l'envie de se mordre la lèvre immédiatement après avoir parlé, il n'avait pas du tout prévu d'aborder les choses ainsi.

« Je ne parlerai pas de tout cela avec vous, j'ai écouté vos pathétiques remerciements maintenant quittez cet endroit. » Reprit l'ancien espion sentant toute l'aversion qu'il avait autrefois ressentit contre Potter revenir au grand galop.

« Je sais que les souvenirs que vous m'avez donné dans cette cabane après l'attaque de Nagini n'étaient pas authentique, je sais que vous aviez préparé cette fiole de souvenirs et que vous les aviez trafiqués. » Expliqua précipitamment Harry craignant de se faire jeter hors du manoir sur le champs sans avoir eu le temps de s'expliquer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour voir rouge, il sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa contre la gorge de cette avorton de Potter. Mais l'avorton était maintenant un auror aux réflexes vifs et il s'en rendit compte en sentant une baguette contre son ventre.

« Je sais que vous avez aimé Lily mais comme une amie seulement, que c'est mon père James que vous avez vraiment aimé. » Murmura difficilement Harry sentant la pression contre sa trachée s'accentuer un peu plus.

« Et comme il ne m'avait pas assez humilié à votre goût vous êtes venu terminé son travail. » Siffla Snape, un sortilège noir au bord des lèvres. Il eu la surprise de voir Potter fils fermer les yeux, et il sentit la pointe de sa baguette quitter son ventre avant de l'entendre tomber au sol et de le voir légèrement relever ses deux mains en signe de paix. L'ex-mangemort hésita, cette attitude était à l'opposé de ce qu'il connaissait de ce gamin qui n'en était plus vraiment un d'ailleurs, après un instant de flottement il recula d'un pas mais sa baguette resta pointée dans la même direction.

Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux en sentant la pression contre sa gorge cesser, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il n'aimait vraiment pas être désarmé même si c'était face à Snape, un homme en qui il avait bizarrement confiance.

« Je vais vous expliquer, si vous voulez bien jeter les sorts nécessaire à la protection de cette conversation. » Demanda Harry faisant un geste en direction de la porte.

Severus marmonna quelques sorts et rapidement sa baguette fut à nouveau dirigée contre Potter attendant qu'il s'explique. Il ne savait d'où il tenait cette information mais il devait savoir qui d'autre était au courant, et comment il l'avait appris.

« Je sais que vous avez trafiqué le souvenir que vous m'avez donné parce qu'en emménageant dans la maison ancestrale des Potter après la guerre j'ai découvert qu'il existait un portrait de mon père et il a … il m'a raconté. » Débuta Harry que le regard de l'autre homme mettait terriblement mal à l'aise même après toute ces années.

« Voila qui a du le faire beaucoup rire de vous expliquer comme il s'était bien moqué de moi avant de me laisser pour Lily.» Se contenta de répondre Snape d'une voix acide attendant la suite.

« Non pas du tout, écoutez euh que savez vous des grossesses masculines professeur ? » Demanda le brun aux yeux verts qui ne savait plus comment expliquer les choses, toutes les belles phrases qu'il avait préparées s'étaient évaporées.

« Oui je suis au courant pour votre fille, elle a votre arrogance d'ailleurs c'est de famille diront nous. Quel est le rapport ? » S'impatienta l'homme en noir.

« Il existe de nombreuses explications à ces grossesses et certains disent que c'est génétique, d'autres que c'est le sang ou encore la magie elle même, une malédiction ou bénédiction jetée sur les fils premier né de certaines familles. » Essaya d'expliquer Harry sans commenter la remarque faite sur Hélia.

« Venez en au fait. » Exigea Severus qui avait maintenant peur de comprendre.

« Lily Evans n'est pas ma mère. » Murmura presque le jeune Potter comme si le dire trop fort allait le rendre trop réel.

« Les Potter font partie de ces familles maudites, une malédiction longtemps oubliée jusqu'à mon père. » Continua-t-il fixant un détail de la lourde porte derrière son ancien professeur pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Ce n'est pas... ça n'explique pas tout le reste ! » S'énerva le maître des potions, baissant sa baguette d'un geste rageur, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs en proie à un stresse et un sentiment de perte de contrôle qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps.

« Mon père James m'a expliqué votre euh rapprochement en 7ème année, il m'a aussi dit qu'a l'époque vous vous disputiez déjà souvent parce que vous vous intéressiez trop à la magie noire à son goût et que vous étiez amis avec Malfoy même si il avait déjà quitté Poudlard. Il m'a dit qu'après vos aspics vous avez continué de vous voir mais de moins en moins souvent parce que vous étiez proche de Voldemort et lui de l'ordre et c'était dangereux et qu'un jour vous avez insulté Lily qui était la seule au courant pour vous deux et après vous ne vous êtes plus parlés. C'est peu de temps après ça qu'il a découvert qu'il était enceint et lorsqu'il a voulu vous le dire, vous aviez déjà la marque alors il l'a gardé pour lui. Il a pensé que ça serait trop dangereux pour vous si quelqu'un l'apprenait donc ils se sont installés ensemble, James cachait sa grossesse et Lily en simulait une, elle l'a beaucoup aidé mais ils n'ont jamais été ensemble enfin en couple quoi. Il pensait qu'une jour les choses s'arrangeraient et qu'il pourrait vous prévenir mais et bien vous connaissez la suite. » Essaya d'expliquer le plus rapidement possible le fils de James sans trop s'embrouiller ce qui n'était pas gagné.

« Vous dites que je suis l'autre père. » Voulu clarifier Snape tout en étant incapable de dire à haute voix qu'il était le père du jeune homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Oui vous l'êtes, je comprends que ce soit difficile à croire et si vous avez besoin que je me soumette à une potion de paternité je le ferai. » L'informa Harry qui avait déjà pensé à l'éventualité que Snape ne le croirait peut être pas.

« Vous le savez depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis 17 ans, vous n'avez pas été pressé de m'informer comme pour Draco quand j'y pense, est-ce une habitude chez vous de cacher de telle information ? » Demanda Severus de retranchant derrière son habituel ton mordant.

« Vous n'avez pas été très présent en Angleterre tout comme Malfoy et lorsque je l'ai appris j'allais moi même avoir un bébé, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait attendre et puis ensuite et bien j'aurais sûrement du vous le dire c'est vrai mais cette histoire était si vieille… bref peu importe je vous le dit aujourd'hui. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de cette histoire ? »

« Sirius et Remus ont su que mon père était enceint mais il ne leur a jamais dit que c'était de vous, il pensait que si jamais ils étaient capturés et interrogés c'était trop risqué pour vous, enfin maintenant peu importe. Mes enfants Hélia et Teddy sont au courant également et c'est tout. »

« Vos deux ombres n'en savent rien ? » Demanda Severus levant un sourcil surpris, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Non j'ai pensé que vous ne seriez pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de partager la nouvelle alors je n'ai rien dit. » Lui répondit Harry essayant de garder son calme comprenant parfaitement qu'il parlait de Ron et Hermione.

« Sauf à vos enfants. » Rétorqua le maître des potions.

« J'ai bien essayé de dire à mon père de garder ça pour lui mais Teddy adorait passer son temps devant son tableau et l'écouter parler de Remus et du temps des maraudeurs alors forcément James a finit par lui dire. Mais je sais qu'ils ne diront rien si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, entre le père et le fils. Harry regardant sa baguette qui était toujours au sol se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien ajouter, devait-il préciser qu'il n'attendait rien de particulier de l'autre homme ou que lui non plus ne dirait jamais rien à personne. Il n'était décidément pas à l'aise dans ce manoir mais ne savait pas quoi dire pour partir sans avoir l'air de fuir.

Son ancien professeur ne semblant toujours pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit il ramassa sa baguette se sentant tout de suite rassuré à son contact mais cela fut un réconfort de courte durée car en levant les yeux au plafond de la grande pièce il y vit un lustre. Un lustre qu'il reconnut immédiatement, il avait beau être bien plus propre et lumineux que des années auparavant Harry sentit tout de même le froid des souvenirs douloureux s'infiltrer sous sa peau et en quelques secondes il revit Dobby accroché à ce lustre le faisant tomber sur Bellatrix leur permettant au final de s'échapper. Il sentit de nombreux autres souvenirs prêts à refaire surface, le regard vide de Dobby sur la plage, les cris d'Hermione torturée, la visite de Draco dans les cachots...

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser les souvenirs, il devait absolument quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

« Écoutez, si vous ne voulez plus jamais en parler alors nous n'en parlerons plus jamais, si vous voulez connaître les détails de tout ça vous êtes évidement le bienvenue chez moi pour parler avec le portrait de mon père, il a toujours l'age qu'il avait à sa mort par certains cotés mais il aura sûrement les réponses à vos questions. Venez n'importe quand, si je ne suis pas là et que les enfants ne le sont pas non plus l'elfe de maison vous accueillera, je le préviendrai. » Dit-il précipitamment, ses doigts serrés autour de sa baguette, les cris d'Hermione ne voulant pas quitter son esprit.

« Au revoir » Conclut-il maladroitement ne laissant pas le temps à Snape de répondre car il quittait déjà la pièce.

S'obligeant à ne pas courir vers la sortie il ne vit pas Draco qui rentrait chez lui et son épaule se cogna à la sienne mais il n'y fit pas attention trop pressé de sortir.

« Potter ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? C'est Hélia ? » Entendit-il le blond l'interroger mais il remontait déjà l'allée et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir passé le portail.

Il ferma les yeux et prit quelques profondes inspirations avant d'enfourcher son balais et de s'envoler sans faire attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour se rendre compte qu'il ne volait pas dans la bonne direction pour rentrer chez lui et que ses doigts commençaient à lui faire mal puisqu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre ses gants.

.

.

Il fallut bien une minute à Severus pour enfin quitter le grand salon après que Harry soit parti et dans le hall il fit face à son filleul.

« Severus ! T'as parlé à Potter ? J'ai bien compris que tu les détestais tous mais faut vraiment que tu fasses un effort parce que là c'est vraiment pas le moment pour moi de me mettre Potter à dos ! En plus j'ai pas reçu de réponse à l'invitation que j'ai envoyé ce matin à Hélia et là son père va rentrer hyper énervé après être venu ici alors merci vraiment ! »

Severus hocha vaguement la tête vers lui puis prit la direction de ses appartements.

« Oh tu m'écoutes ? S'il te plaît Sev c'est important. » Continua de s'énerver le jeune Malfoy dans son dos mais le dit Sev l'ignora.

Il rejoignit ses appartements laissant derrière lui un Draco perplexe.

L'ex-mangemort resta un moment debout dans le petit salon qui précédait sa chambre sans savoir quoi faire de lui même puis il s'assit dans un large fauteuil. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi désemparé peut être même qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Curieusement il pensa à Albus, se demandant ce que le vieil homme aurait pensé de ça, se demandant si il avait su pour James et lui, lui qui semblait toujours tout savoir, il aurait probablement sourit et dit quelques paroles énigmatiques d'un ton paternel. Après un instant à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait Severus se rendit compte que sa gorge se serrait et qu'il avait simplement envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps alors comme si il ne savait plus comment faire au lieu de pleurer il se mit à hurler, griffant son avant bras gauche, tirant sur ses cheveux, renversant les meubles.

C'est en faisant tomber tout une rangée de livre de sa bibliothèque qu'il s'arrêta, là au milieu des cousins éventrés et des ouvrages malmenés il y avait son manuel de potion de 7ème année, il le ramassa et s'assit au milieu des débris divers. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer et il ne l'avait plus feuilleté depuis des années. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, les premières page ne contenaient que son écriture mais ensuite une autre s'y ajoutait, et il sentit alors les larmes lui brûler enfin les yeux alors qu'il redécouvrait les petits commentaires ou dessins que James avait laissé dans son manuel cette année là. Severus caressa l'encre séchée depuis longtemps du bout des doigts se rappelant le sourire canaille de James alors qu'il dessinait leur professeur de potion se noyant dans son chaudron sur le coin d'une page, l'enchantement qui l'avait animé n'était plus là mais il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement.

Et puis entre les deux dernières pages du manuel il y avait deux photos, sur la première on pouvait le voir avec Lily dans une vieille salle de classe, elle lui tirait la langue puis brandissait un devoir de potion pour lequel elle avait eu une meilleure note que lui, ce qui n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, et lui se contentait de hausser les épaules et de sourire amusé et la boucle recommençait. Il se souvenait de ce devoir, il n'avait pas eu la meilleure note de la classe parce qu'il l'avait rédigé en compagnie de James et qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps à s'embrasser qu'à travailler. La deuxième photo avait pour décor la même salle de classe, sur celle ci il était assis à une table penché sur un parchemin mais James à coté de lui ne travaillait pas, James le regardait puis il se penchait pour venir lui embrasser la joue et on pouvait voir le jeune Severus lever les yeux aux ciel mais sourire.

C'était les deux seules photos qu'il possédait encore de ce temps là, ils avait déchiré et brûlé toutes les autres lorsqu'il avait appris que Lily était enceinte de James et qu'ils allaient se marier. Ils les avaient tellement détestés de lui avoir fait ça et puis il s'était tellement détesté lui même pour ses choix et ses actions. Et il se détestait plus encore maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité.

Severus se releva péniblement emportant avec lui le précieux manuel et les deux photos. Il retira ses chaussures et sa redingote en entrant dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit où il pleura encore.

Lily et James avaient fait partie des rares personnes à l'avoir réellement regardé, écouté et aimé et lui il leur avait fait tellement de mal. Il ferma les yeux un instant et essaya d'imaginer James le ventre rond inquiet et sa douce amie Lily lissant tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire sur les grossesses masculines. Ils s'étaient aimés et ils avaient eu un fils, Harry, à cette pensée son cœur se serra et les larmes débordèrent à nouveau, il avait tellement haï celui qu'il avait pensé être le fils de James et Lily mais qui était en fait le sien, il l'avait haï au premier regard alors que ce n'était qu'un gamin de 11ans. Ce gamin avait eu une fille et il s'était déjà montré si désagréable avec elle lors de leur première rencontre qu'elle devait déjà le détester.

Il avait eu l'occasion d'avoir une famille et il avait tout gâché pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir épuisé murmurant des excuses à James le priant de lui pardonner, de ne pas trop le détester.

* * *

Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup hésité parce que je sais que ce couple James/Severus n'est pas souvent apprécié mais j'ai pensé mon histoire comme ça...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci d'avoir lu.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

* * *

Lorsque Severus entra dans la salle à manger et que les deux Malfoy levèrent la tête vers lui il ne dit rien et pris place, en face de son filleul et à coté de son amie,pour le déjeuner.

La sorcière blonde soupira et se tourna franchement vers lui.

« Severus mon ami, nous ne t'avons pas vu hier soir pour le dîner, ni ce matin au petit-déjeuner, tu n'as pas quitté tes appartements depuis le départ de monsieur Potter, devons nous nous inquiéter? » Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Le maître des potions avait longuement réfléchis toute la matinée, Draco était le père de sa petite fille, la situation était étrange et complexe. Même si il n'avait pour l'instant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire à propos de tout ça il était évident qu'il allait devoir côtoyer la famille Potter puisque Draco et Narcissa voulaient apprendre à connaître la gamine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? » Demanda Draco coupant le plus âgé dans ses pensées.

Tous autour de la table savaient très bien qui était « il » sans avoir à le nommer.

« Potter est venu me parler de quelque chose d'assez important, je ne veux pas que cette information circule nous sommes d'accord ? » Demande Severus avant toute chose.

Les deux blonds acquiescèrent attendant la suite.

« Cela inclus tes amis Nott Zabini et Parkinson. » Précisa-t-il à l'intention de son filleul et celui ci hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Bien. Narcissa tu le sais j'ai été ami avec Lily Evans à Poudlard et en »

« La mère de Harry c'est ça ? » Le coupa Draco

« Oui enfin c'est compliqué, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, en 7ème année je suis également devenu ami avec James Potter. »

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre les yeux rivé sur son assiette.

« En fait nous avons été plus que des amis et hier Potter est venu me dire que Lily n'était pas sa mère, il se trouve qu'il existe un portrait de James qui lui a expliqué que c'était lui qui l'avait... et bien qu'il l'avait porté et que je suis l'autre père. »

Rapidement le silence qui s'était installé suite à sa déclaration fut brisé par le délicat rire de Narcissa.

« J'imagine que les Potter doivent être particulièrement charmants pour que vous ayez succombé tout les deux, je me souviens vaguement que James était assez beau à Poudlard enfin tout de même c'est à croire qu'ils sont irrésistibles. » Expliqua-t-elle un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres devant l'incrédulité de son fils et de son ami.

« Je suis curieuse de connaître les détails de cette histoire. » Ajouta-t-elle lançant un regard appuyé au maître des potions.

« Bon sang non surtout pas ! » S'écria Draco semblant enfin prendre conscience de la situation faisant à nouveau rire sa mère.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une petite chouette qui se posa sur le dossier de la chaise vide à coté de Draco, celui ci la reconnue immédiatement comme la chouette qui lui avait apporté la lettre de Hélia le jour de son anniversaire. Tandis qu'il récupérait le message leur elfe de maison Philma accourait déjà avec du miamhibou.

_Jeudi 25 Juin_

_Bonjour, je serai ravie de venir déjeuner samedi chez vous et j'apporterai quelques photos de Andromeda à votre mère comme vous me l'avez demandé avec plaisir._

_Bonne Journée._

_Hélia Potter_

Draco fut immédiatement soulagé en lisant le court message, il avait eu peur que toute cette histoire avec son parrain ne complique un peu plus les choses et qu'elle refuse de le revoir.

« Hélia viendra samedi comme je lui ai proposé. » Informa-t-il sa mère qui acquiesça.

« Si toi et James Potter êtes les pères de Harry ça fait de toi son grand-père, elle est au courant ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite à Severus.

« Oui elle et le filleul de Potter, Teddy Lupin sont les seuls au courant. » Répondit l'ancien mangemort qui se sentit à nouveau un peu mal en repensant à leur première rencontre et à la façon dont il lui avait parlé.

« Au vu de la situation tu pourrais peut être commencer à l'appeler Harry plutôt que Potter non ? » Lui fit remarquer Narcissa l'air de rien.

Cela rappela à l'homme aux cheveux noirs que si sa relation avec sa petite-fille avait mal commencé celle avec son fils était probablement fichue.

.

.

Le samedi midi les trois habitants du manoir Malfoy étaient sur le qui-vive. Narcissa avait passé la matinée avec les elfes de maison pour que le repas soit parfait. Severus avait passé les deux derniers jours dans son laboratoire à essayer de ne pas penser à ce déjeuner. Draco lui était plutôt excité, leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas si mal passée et celle ci serait plus longue, en plus maintenant elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de lettre et qu'il ne l'avait donc pas abandonnée et puis il lui avait demandé si elle avait quelques photos de sa tante Andromeda pour faire plaisir à sa mère bien sur mais il espérait surtout pouvoir voir quelques photos de sa fille enfant, il en avait trouvé dans les journaux mais que des photos volées ou trop officielles.

Comme la dernière fois Draco était près de la fenêtre faisant semblant de ne pas guetter l'arrivée de Hélia mais cette fois il était accompagné de son parrain.

A nouveau quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnu pas la fit transplaner devant le portail à midi pile. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant remonter l'allée, elle portait une robe sorcière modernisée dont les jeunes raffolaient en ce moment d'une jolie couleur vert amande, coupée au dessus des genoux, des manches s'arrêtant aux coudes très évasées. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas objectif mais il la trouvait vraiment très jolie, le soleil anglais de ce début d'été donnait de beaux reflets à ses cheveux.

Draco sourit à nouveau en la voyant s'arrêter au niveau des 5 paons albinos qui prenaient le soleil devant le manoir, il sourit encore plus en remarquant que Severus à coté de lui souriait également.

C'est en la voyant sortir sa baguette et hésiter qu'il perdit son sourire, elle s'était accroupit devant 2 paons et les caressait sans qu'ils disent rien ce qui était très surprenant.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ? » Questionna Severus en marmonnant.

« Aucune idée j'ai passé mon enfance à courir après ces bestioles sans jamais en toucher un. »

« Allons voir avant qu'elle se fasse pincer par l'un d'entre eux. »

Les deux hommes sortirent sur le perron et virent Hélia se redresser immédiatement et ranger sa baguette comme prise en faute.

« Bonjour Hélia, je suis plutôt impressionné ils ne se laissent pas facilement approcher. » La salua Draco.

« Bonjour » Répondit-elle simplement jetant un coup de d'oeil méfiant vers l'homme qui était son grand-père. Elle semblait hésiter et mal à l'aise face à eux.

« Un soucis ? » Demanda Severus sans détour, ne tenant pas compte du malaise de la jeune fille, mais cela sembla la sortir de son trouble.

« En fait oui, le sortilège qui a été jeté sur ces animaux est interdit depuis plusieurs année maintenant il me semble, pour éviter les arnaques et le trafics de faux animaux albinos bien sur mais aussi parce qu'il a été démontré que le sort les faisait souffrir. »

Draco resta un moment interdit sans trop savoir comment réagir.

« Nous avons toujours eu des paons albinos au manoir, aucun sort ne leur a été jeté, ils sont tous très bien traités je t'assure. » Essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, un peu désemparé.

« Ces deux là ne sont pas vraiment albinos. » Persista Hélia désignant les deux paons qu'elle avait réussi caressés.

« Effectivement » Confirma Severus qui avait lancé un sort sur les deux animaux pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Oh c'est surprenant, hm bien alors nous trouverons le contre sort, je m'en occuperai moi même, ne t'en fais pas pour eux. »

« C'est pas la peine j'en ai pour deux petites minutes. » Hélia se baissa à nouveau au niveau des paons, elle commença à passer ses mains partout sur le premier marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles pour les deux hommes qui observaient stupéfait le paon reprendre ses magnifiques couleurs d'origine puis ils la regardèrent toujours un peu choqués faire la même chose pour le deuxième.

« Voila, je suis désolée mais vous pourrez sûrement trouver d'autres paons réellement albinos. » Dit-elle en se relevant gênée par la situation et un peu inquiète de la réaction des deux hommes, elle savait que les plumes d'oiseaux albinos pouvaient être utilisées pour des potions ou des rituels et que c'était donc des animaux recherchés.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et puis ils sont très beaux comme ça. » Lui sourit Draco se voulant rassurant, en vérité il n'en revenait pas, il avait bien lu quelques articles sur la magie particulière de la jeune fille mais rien de très concret et il avait pensé que les choses avaient été exagérées parce qu'elle était la fille du héros mais il semblerait que non.

Il y eu un silence un peu pesant jusqu'à ce que Narcissa sorte à son tour, elle prit les deux mains de Hélia dans les siennes et les serra doucement jetant à peine un regard aux deux paons abordant maintenant de belles couleurs.

« Je suis ravie que tu sois là Hélia, qu'attendez vous ? Allons nous mettre à table. » Déclara-t-elle entraînant tout le monde vers la grande salle à manger.

Le début du repas fut très calme, ils échangèrent quelques banalités à propos de la météo ou du repas en lui même, chacun en profita pour observer l'autre. Contrairement à Severus et Draco qui étaient restés longtemps à l'écart des mondanités anglaises, Narcissa elle ne fut pas surprise des manières absolument parfaites de la jeune fille mais tout comme les deux hommes elle était un peu déçue de voir que Hélia n'était pas plus détendue et conservait une attitude un peu froide et distante.

« Je suis sûrement indiscret et tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre bien sur mais j'ai... disons entendu quelques rumeurs à propos de ta magie, la magie sans baguette que tu as fait avec les paons c'est ça cette particularité ? » Demanda finalement Draco ne tenant plus, trop curieux.

« En partie même si c'est surtout que comme je n'ai pas encore 17 ans je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser ma baguette en dehors de Poudlard. » Répondit Hélia son éternel sourire poli aux lèvres.

« Même si vous l'utilisiez je suis certain que votre père arrangerait ça n'est ce pas ? Ou mademoiselle Granger elle est assez bien placée au ministère maintenant il me semble, ils l'ont probablement déjà fait de nombreuses fois. » Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Severus d'un ton acerbe.

« Ce n'est pas encore arrivé mais oui j'imagine qu'ils le feraient, je préfère tout de même éviter de les ennuyer. » Répondit calmement la jeune Potter, ce qui surprit l'ancien espion qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle nie et se défende vivement comme l'aurait probablement fait son père à son age.

« Donc tu utilises tout de même une baguette ? Tu as pourtant l'air assez puissante pour t'en passer vu tes capacités. » Voulut savoir le blond, jetant au passage un regard noir à son parrain, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'ils se passeraient bien de ses sarcasmes, il ne voulait rater une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur sa fille.

« C'est un peu compliqué mais puissante ou pas ce n'est pas très important et oui j'utilise ma baguette en général mais ça dépend de la magie en question. » Le renseigna Hélia qui ne semblait plus si à l'aise que ça.

« Vous êtes puissante nous pouvons tout les trois le dire ici, seul un idiot le nierait. » Intervint à nouveau Severus.

« Oui peut être mais ce que je veux dire c'est que même si j'étais aussi puissante qu'un cracmol je ferai quand même de la magie sans baguette. C'est plus par rapport à la façon dont ma magie fonctionne que la puissance. » Essaya d'expliquer la jeune fille.

« Il a été dit que tu avais vu des médicomages lorsque tu étais petite, est-ce que les choses sont arrangées ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda encore Draco.

« Tout va très bien, ma magie est seulement un peu différente, probablement à cause de la grossesse un peu euh... mouvementée de mon père. Et puis ce n'est rien de si extraordinaire, c'est juste que les sorciers modernes sont trop obnubilés par leur baguette et ils ont oublié ce qu'était vraiment la magie autrefois. »

«Et j'imagine que vous qui êtes si spéciale allez nous expliquer ce qu'est la vraie magie. » Cracha l'ancien mangemort qui le regretta aussitôt et se maudit, cette fois il avait tout gâché c'était certain mais c'était plus fort que lui, un réflexe presque.

« Severus... » Intervint Narcissa qui craignait que son fils s'énerve contre son parrain et surtout que la jeune Potter finisse par partir sans terminer son dessert tout simplement.

Il y eu un silence tendu ou chacun sembla craindre la prochaine parole.

« J'ai apporté les photos dont nous avions parlé. » Répondit Hélia restant parfaitement calme et changeant de sujet, les surprenant tous à nouveau.

Elle sortit de son sac resté sur le dossier de sa chaise, une pochette en cuire marron qu'elle tendit à Narcissa.

La tension se dissipa laissant place à l'émotion. La sorcière blonde regardait les photos retraçant la vie de sa sœur la gorge serrée, son mariage, la naissance de fille, l'entrée à Poudlard de cette dernière. Andromeda ressemblait à Bellatrix oui mais elle était tellement plus belle, rien qu'à travers ces quelques images animées elle lui semblait tellement plus heureuse, tellement plus libre, peut-être même plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été elle même. Elle sentit la main que son fils avait posé sur son avant-bras se crisper lorsqu'ils virent une photo où l'ancienne Black était assise à coté d'un Harry Potter très enceint sur un canapé un bambin sur les genoux. Puis une autre où un petit garçon et une petite fille de 5 ans environ tendaient fièrement des cadeaux mal emballés à la sorcière brune. Encore une autre, les enfants avaient maintenant 11ans et ils portaient des uniformes de Poudlard encore neutre, Andromeda se tenait entre eux et les regardait fièrement l'un et l'autre avant de sourire au photographe.

« Vous pouvez les garder si vous voulez, nous avons fait des doubles. » Dit doucement Hélia.

« Je n'avais pas compris que vous l'aviez si bien connue. » Lui répondit Narcissa émue de savoir que sa sœur avait été si proche de sa petite-fille.

« Elle a beaucoup aidé mon père et elle m'a appris pleins de choses c'était une femme particulièrement intelligente, je … je l'aimais beaucoup. »

Narcissa sourit la gorge trop serrée pour lui répondre.

« Elle parlait de vous parfois, d'à quel point vous étiez belle et je demanderai confirmation à mon père mais avec le recul je pense qu'elle était au courant de l'identité de mon autre père. » Poursuivit Hélia.

La sorcière blonde acquiesça et se saisit d'une autre photo, on y voyait sa sœur déposer un gâteau sur une table devant un Teddy et une Hélia d'environ 8 ans se tenant prêt à le dévorer faisant rire Andromeda.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à Draco au même age sur cette photo, il était tout aussi mignon. » Déclara Narcissa d'un ton plus léger, montrant la photo aux autres.

« N'importe quoi... » Se contenta de marmonner le dit Draco faisant sourire la jeune fille.

« Tu ressembles probablement plus à ton père à cet age non ? » Demanda maladroitement Severus, essayant de faire oublier ses paroles passées.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit simplement la jeune fille haussant les épaules sans regarder l'homme.

« On a bien du te faire la réflexion pourtant non ? » Voulu savoir le jeune Malfoy, heureux malgré lui à l'idée de ressembler plus à sa fille que Potter lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Il n'existe pas énormément de photo de mon père enfant donc je ne sais pas. » Explique Hélia les lèvres pincées, les yeux rivés sur son assiette à dessert maintenant vide.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent surpris et un peu gênés jusqu'à ce que l'elfe Philma n'arrive pour débarrasser faisans diversion.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de sujets plus neutres et légers, jusqu'à ce que Philma vienne les avertir que monsieur Ron Weasley attendait la jeune mademoiselle Potter au portail.

Draco raccompagna sa fille sur le perron, il finit par trouver le courage de lui demander d'autres photos d'elle enfant ce qu'elle accepta facilement avant de partir rejoindre son oncle, il sourit en voyant les paons faire la roue à son passage.

.

.

Severus arriva devant la demeure Potter le lundi en fin de matinée. Il avait beaucoup réfléchis après la visite Hélia au manoir Malfoy et il avait besoin de réponse. Il sourit en regardant l'endroit, James lui avait beaucoup parlé de la maison de son enfance et elle avait effectivement l'air très agréable.

Il passa le petit muret de pierre bordé de fleurs sauvages et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il sonna espérant tomber sur un elfe plutôt que sur un habitant de la maison. C'est Hélia qui lui ouvrit, il aurait probablement encore préféré que ce soit Potter. La jeune fille portait un sweatshirt d'homme typiquement moldu, un short et ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon lâche, elle leva ses yeux trop verts vers lui clairement surprise pendant un instant avant de se ressaisir.

« Bonjour Professeur » Lui sourit-elle poliment.

« Bonjour Hélia » Lui répondit-il, il lui semblait qu'il prononçait son prénom pour la première fois.

« Je suis désolée mais mon père travaille, le lundi il est au bureau en général vous le trouverez sûrement au ministère. » Le renseigna-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas venu voir votre père, je... »

« Hélia ! J'y vais ! » Hurla quelqu'un quelque part dans la maison, interrompant Severus.

« Ok ! » Cria Hélia en retour avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs un peu gênée « C'est Teddy » puis elle sembla réaliser quelques choses.

« Oh vous venez pour James enfin pour le tableau, papa nous avait prévenu. »

« Effectivement. »

« Suivez moi je vais vous y conduire. » Dit-elle le faisant entrer.

Severus entra et ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, au moins trois paires de chaussures se trouvaient au pied de l'escalier auquel Hélia le conduisit, sur le palier du premier étage une commode semblait crouler sous du linge plus ou moins bien plié mais ils ne s'y arrêtèrent pas et montèrent au second étage.

Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte blanche que la jeune fille ouvrit et le professeur découvrit une bibliothèque accueillante et lumineuse grâce aux hautes fenêtres nombreuses.

« Les portraits sont juste là, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit vous pouvez m'appeler moi ou les elfes Kreattur et Tiani est là aussi aujourd'hui. » Lui dit sa petite fille en désignant une discrète porte toute simple sur la droite, avant de le laisser seul.

Severus lui fut reconnaissant qu'elle le laisse un peu seul avant qu'il se confronte au portrait. Il eu une seconde envie de partir mais l'idée d'avoir des réponses et surtout de parler avec James ou du moins avec son portrait le poussa à ouvrir la porte.

Il découvrit une petite pièce aux murs couvert de portait, en face de la porte se trouvait une large fenêtre, entre les deux un bureau très simple encadré de deux vieux fauteuil qui semblaient être la depuis toujours et au sol de nombreux tapis de différentes tailles, se chevauchant parfois, recouvraient presque complètement le parquet sombre.

« Sev... » murmura une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Juste là au centre du mur de gauche de trouvait le portrait qu'il était venu voir. James exactement tel qu'il était dans son souvenir, ses cheveux fous, ses lunettes rondes, et ses yeux verts, et surtout sa voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps.

Severus pris place dans l'un des fauteuils face au portrait de son ancien amant.

« J'espérais tellement que tu viennes depuis que Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé. » Lui dit James d'une voix si douce qu'il eu envie de fondre en larme.

« Je suis désolé. » Dire les deux hommes ensemble les faisant tout les deux sourire.

Puis Severus écouta longuement son ancien amour lui expliquer comment il avait découvert sa grossesse, comment il avait pensé lui expliquer la situation une fois la guerre terminée pour ne pas le mettre en danger puisqu'il avait découvert qu'il avait pris la marque, comment Lily l'avait aidé sans qu'il ne soit jamais question d'autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux.

« J'ai tout gâché n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il le cœur lourd.

« Si je nous avais assumer aux yeux de tous tu ne te serais sûrement pas détourné, j'aurai pas du te laisser partir. » Murmura James.

« Je ne nous ai pas facilité les choses avec mes envies de puissance et de magie noire. » Soupira-t-il.

Ils furent interrompus par l'apparition d'un plateau sur une petite desserte à coté de son fauteuil. En le voyant rempli petits sandwichs, d'une tasse de thé et de biscuits Severus se rendit compte qu'effectivement le temps était passé et qu'il avait faim.

« Dans mon souvenirs cet elfe Kreattur n'était pas aussi sympa. » Plaisanta-t-il en se saisissant d'un sandwich.

« Kreattur ne ferait jamais ça, il ne fait jamais rien qu'on ne lui a pas demandé et Tiani quand elle est là a bien d'autres choses à faire que la cuisine, c'est Hélia qui a préparé ce plateau ça ne fait aucun doute. » Lui répondit James un sourire tendre aux lèvres en parlant de la jeune fille.

« Tu l'as rencontré ? Elle est absolument formidable n'est ce pas ?! » Poursuivit-il plus qu'enthousiaste.

« Elle a tes yeux. » se contenta de répondre Severus mal à l'aise en repensant à ses rencontres avec la jeune fille.

« Les tiens m'ont manqués, j'ai longtemps espéré que tu viennes ici pour les revoir. » Lui avoua James et il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

« Je suis content que tu ne sois pas mort, que tu te sois sorti de tout ça et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry, pour le protéger. » Poursuivit le Portait.

« Ne dit pas ça James, Tu ne sais pas... Je l'ai aidé à survivre c'est vrai mais je ne l'ai pas protéger, en fait... je l'ai détesté dès que j'ai vu à quel point il te ressemblait, j'ai fait de sa scolarité un enfer. » Confessa Severus sans pouvoir regarder l'homme qu'il avait aimé, ne voulant pas voir la déception dans les yeux verts.

« Je sais Harry m'a raconté tout un tas de choses au fil des années mais mon petit garçon est vivant c'est tout ce qui compte. »

L'ancien espion acquiesça, la gorge serrée en entendant James parler de son enfant avec tant de tendresse.

« Tu aurais du avoir plus de temps avec lui James, Tu aurais du avoir le monde entier. » Déclara-t-il une larme traîtresse roulant sur sa joue.

« Toi tu peux avoir du temps avec lui maintenant, avec eux deux, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Il me déteste et Hélia aussi sûrement. »

« Non Harry n'est pas comme ça je t'assure, si tu le décides tu peux avoir du temps avec eux Sev, Harry tu sais il a survécu à tellement de choses... » James s'interrompit ému et Severus fut persuadé que si les tableaux en avaient été capable alors il aurait sûrement pleuré.

Alors il écouta longuement son ancien amant lui parler de leur fils, de tout ce qu'il avait traversé, de son enfance et il compris pourquoi il n'existait pas de photo de Harry enfant et il s'en voulut plus encore de la façon dont il l'avait traité à son arrivée à l'école de magie. Il écouta James parlé de son fils, de sa petite-fille et même de Teddy le fils de l'un de ses meilleurs amis avec passion pendant un long moment et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau même figer dans ses 21 ans.

Severus répondit ensuite aux nombreuses questions que lui posa James sur sa version des choses, de la guerre et sur ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années.

Enfin ils rirent ensemble, se rappelant les moments qu'ils avaient passés tout les deux, et Severus ce dit qu'il aurait donné beaucoup pour être avec James et pas seulement devant son portrait. Ils se rappelèrent de cette colle qu'ils avaient eu ensemble en 7ème année durant laquelle James avait déclaré vouloir comprendre ce que Lily pouvait bien lui trouver ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de leur rapprochement.

Le plateau repas était vide et l'après-midi bien entamée lorsqu'il prit congé du portrait de son ancien amour.

Il se demanda si il allait quitter la maison comme un voleur mais Hélia se présenta devant lui dès qu'il fut en bas des escaliers. Elle avait quitter son sweatshirt et coiffé ses cheveux en chignon plus ordonné remarqua-t-il, elle sembla chercher quelque chose à lui dire.

« Merci pour le plateau » Déclara-t-il pour leur éviter à tout les deux un moment gênant.

« Ce n'est rien. » Lui sourit-elle semblant réellement enchantée par ces remerciements, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et Severus la suivit.

« Hm... Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon... comportement samedi dernier, je n'avais pas à vous parler comme ça. » S'excusa-t-il difficilement mais il l'avait promis à James.

« La situation est compliquée, y a pas de mal. » Lui assura la jeune fille.

« Nous nous verrons sûrement régulièrement à la rentrée alors je préfère éviter les tensions autant que possible. »

« A la rentrée ? »

« Je vais reprendre mon poste de professeur de potion à Poudlard. » Expliqua-t-il et il fut surpris de voir que la jeune Potter était déçue même si il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle saute de joie.

« Je suis surprise que le professeur actuel ne nous ait pas prévenu, c'est dommage. »

« Oh il ne quitte pas l'école, il voulait passer à mi-temps pour sa famille et je voulais du temps pour mes recherches donc nous allons nous partager les classes. » Expliqua à nouveau Severus soulagé en comprenant que la déception ne venait du fait qu'il soit à nouveau professeur.

« Ah d'accord très bien » Répondit-elle lui souriant légèrement.

Il y eu un silence ou chacun réalisa qu'ils venaient de partager une discussion civilisée puis le sorcier brun prit congé et quitta la maison des Potter.

A peine la porte refermée Hélia se précipita dans les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage pour soutirer un maximum d'information au portrait de son grand-père James mais celui-ci refusa de partager quoi que ce soit de la longue conversation qu'il avait eu avec Severus frustrant la jeune sorcière et le soir lorsque Harry se présenta devant le portait il refusa à nouveau de dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

* * *

Mercredi 12h40, Draco attendait Hélia depuis 10 minutes sur le trottoir devant le meilleur restaurant moldu français de tout Londres où il lui avait proposé de déjeuner.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant arriver slalomant entre les passants, ses longs cheveux étaient tressés sur le coté et elle portait deux sacs d'enseignes de vêtements moldus à la main.

« Bonjour, merci de m'avoir attendue je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » S'expliqua-t-elle en arrivant devant lui.

« C'est rien, entrons. » Sourit Draco soulagé qu'elle soit venue, il avait un instant craint qu'elle n'ait finalement pas voulu passer du temps qu'avec lui, car il avait bien sur proposé de déjeuner dehors coté moldu pour être seul avec elle sans sa mère et son parrain.

Ils entrèrent et furent placés à leur table par un jeune serveur à l'accent français très prononcé. Draco se commanda un verre de vin et Hélia demanda un thé glacé lorsque leur serveur revint leur apporter les cartes.

« Tu as fait du shopping ? » Demanda le blond pour entamer la conversation en désignant les sacs de la jeune fille.

« Oui avec une amie de Poudlard, elle est de sang-pur et a une éducation purement sorcière alors elle aime bien que je l'accompagne pour faire les magasins coté moldu. »

« Tu considères ton éducation à toi plutôt moldue ? » Voulut se renseigner le jeune homme.

« Papa a passé son enfance chez les moldus, ma tante Hermione est née-moldue et Teddy et moi étions dans une école primaire moldue avant Poudlard et puis on passe nos vacances cotés moldu aussi en général donc je dirais 50% sorcière 50% moldue. » Expliqua Hélia.

« C'est une bonne chose de pouvoir naviguer entre les deux mondes. » Approuva Draco avec sûrement un peu trop d'enthousiasme mais il tenait à éviter que Hélia se fasse de fausses idées sur ce qu'il pensait au vu de ce qu'elle aurait pu lire dans les journaux au cours de ses recherches.

« Vous aussi vous avez l'air de maîtriser le monde moldu » Lui répondit-elle désignant sa tenue d'un mouvement de tête lui souriant.

Draco portait un pantalon noir retroussé sur ses chevilles, un tee-shirt gris ajusté, une montre au bracelet en cuir noir, une chevalière, une chaîne assez longue avec un pendentif représentant les 4 points cardinaux le tout en argent, ses cheveux mi-long étaient attachés en un demi chignon faussement négligé. Draco n'avait pas honte de l'avouer il était habillé façon moldu oui mais stylé.

« J'ai longtemps vécu en France et ça fait longtemps que la mode moldue c'est mélangée au monde sorcier dans ce pays. » Expliqua le Lord Malfoy.

Ils parlèrent un long moment de mode, critiquant le manque de goût parfois flagrant des moldus mais aussi les pratiques arriérées des sorciers comme le port du corset pour les sorcières lors de certaines occasions.

Draco parla un peu de sa vie en France puis de son travail de gestion des différentes entreprises familiales et Hélia elle raconta les quelques vacances qu'elle avait passé en France notamment dans les Alpes, dans le Pays Basques ou encore en Bretagne chez son oncle Bill et sa tante Fleur qui avaient laissé la chaumière aux coquillages pour se rapprochez de la famille Delacour.

Draco était plus que ravi du déroulement de ce déjeuner, bien sur la conversation était assez superficielle et les sujets très neutres mais c'était déjà formidable à ses yeux même si Hélia restait très polie et légèrement distante. Ils arrivèrent au dessert, une crème brûlée pour lui et un Paris-Brest pour la jeune fille, l'un de ses desserts préférés apparemment et le nouveau père en pris bonne note.

« A propos des photos que vous m'aviez demandé... » Débuta Hélia après un silence que l'arrivée de leur dessert avait provoqué. Elle semblait un peu gênée.

« Oui ? » L'encouragea le blond qui entamait sa crème brûlée.

« J'en ai parlé à mon père parce que je ne savais pas où était les albums vraiment anciens et il se trouve que ma grand-mère, enfin Molly Weasley, était là. Et elle a pensé que des photos ce n'était pas suffisant, que des souvenirs seraient beaucoup mieux. Et j'imagine qu'elle en a parlé a mon oncle Ron parce qu'ensuite ma tante Hermione est venue à la maison pour m'en parler parce qu'elle aussi trouvait l'idée sympa, et donc j'ai des souvenirs pour vous pas des photos, nous avons supposé que vous disposiez d'une pensine mais si ce n'est pas le cas je... »

« J'ai une pensine. » Dit Draco pour couper le monologue décousu de la jeune fille qui se noyait dans ses explications.

« Et des souvenirs c'est très bien, sûrement mieux que de simples photos d'ailleurs. » Continua-t-il pour la rassurer, ce qui sembla fonctionner au vue de son timide sourire.

« Il y a mes souvenirs bien sur mais pour la petite enfance ils n'étaient pas assez nets donc j'ai demandé à mon père et puis Ron et Hermione on voulu en ajouter mais j'ai pas pu les voir... donc si jamais c'est juste moi qui chute ou qui dit ou fait quelque chose de ridicule vous êtes pas obligé de le regarder bien sur. » Expliqua-t-elle semblant réellement ennuyée à l'idée d'un souvenir ridicule ce qui fit doucement rire Draco.

Elle sortie de son petit sac à main en cuir, qui était sans fond vu qu'elle y plongea facilement l'avant bras entier remarqua Draco, un coffret en bois peint en blanc qu'elle lui tendit par dessus la table.

Il la remercia et ouvrit délicatement le coffret, il contenait plusieurs fioles couchées sur du velours, on pouvait y voir les filaments de souvenirs bleutés. Les fioles étaient étiquetées d'une écritures ronde, il y avait la date et le nom du propriétaire du souvenir, Hélia avait fait les choses bien constata Draco.

« Vous vous en doutez sûrement mais ses souvenirs sont très privés et ne doivent pas sortir de votre manoir. »

« Bien sur, j'y veillerai ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura le jeune lord Malfoy, en lui souriant puisqu'elle venait de discrètement lui donner l'autorisation de montrer ces souvenirs à sa mère et son parrain vu qu'ils vivaient eux aussi au Manoir.

« En parlant du manoir, tu sais si tu veux y venir pour la piscine ou la bibliothèque tu es la bienvenue, ça ferait très plaisir à mère, ne craint pas déranger. »

« Merci, surtout que la seconde visite était déjà moins dérangeante que la première donc j'imagine que je m'habituerai facilement. »

« Dérangeante ? » Demanda le blond perplexe.

« Je suis un peu sensible mais la magie de Narcissa ainsi que celle du professeur Snape et la votre ont largement repris le dessus. »

« Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre le dessus sur quoi exactement ? »

« La magie noire, la magie de Voldemort, la mort et tout ce qu'il s'est passé chez vous. » Expliqua Hélia, et face aux sourcils légèrement froncés de son vis à vis et à sa mâchoire qui s'était crispée en l'entendant prononcer le nom de Voldemort elle reprit.

« La magie laisse des traces et j'y suis un peu plus sensible que la moyenne probablement parce que papa est mort quelques instants quand il était enceint. Mais ce n'est rien de grave la première fois que je suis venue chez vous je n'ai eu qu'un léger mal de tête en partant et la deuxième fois presque rien, je m'y habitue. » Lui assura-t-elle souriante avant de terminer son dessert.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête un peu sonné, le manoir avait été vidé de la plupart des objets de magie noire qu'il contenait et Narcissa avait mis du cœur à le rénover. Il n'avait pas imaginé que quelqu'un puisse encore s'y sentir mal, surtout sa fille, il espérait vraiment qu'elle disait vrai qu'elle allait s'y habituer même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ça fonctionnait.

Et puis Harry était mort, quelques instants seulement mais mort tout de même et Hélia en parlait avec une telle décontraction, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il se sentait à ce propos, ça lui donnait simplement l'impression d'être vraiment très loin de la connaître.

Leur déjeuner terminé l'adulte alla régler la note tandis que Hélia l'attendait devant le restaurant, l'ambiance était bien moins détendue qu'en arrivant.

« Draco ! » Interpella une voix à l'accent fort français lorsque le dit Draco eu rejoint la jeune Potter dehors.

Le jeune Malfoy ferma un instant les yeux avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. Un homme qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'ils avaient été ensemble durant quelques année en France.

« Je vois que finalement tu suis mes recommandations en matière de restaurant, dommage que t'aies toujours refusé d'y venir avec moi. » Poursuivit le français, un très bel homme brun aux yeux clairs, pas très grand mais au sourire charmant.

« Comme tu peux le voir les choses finissent par évoluer. » Répondit le blond se forçant à sourire affreusement mal à l'aise car s'était effectivement un restaurant qu'il lui avait recommandé mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé le croiser ici.

« Valentin Beaumard » Se présenta le français s'adressant à Hélia voyant que son ex compagnon ne faisait pas les présentations.

« Hélia » Répondit simplement la jeune fille évitant de dévoiler son nom de famille.

Et son nouveau père fut soulagé qu'elle le fasse vue la façon dont Valentin la dévisagea, Draco eu peur qu'il la reconnaisse.

« Effectivement les choses changent. » Lui sourit le brun, et Draco sut qu'il s'était fait des fausses idées sur sa relation avec la jeune fille ce qui le gêna énormément.

Ils eurent une rapide conversation purement polie avant de se séparer.

« Et bien au moins il ne fait pas mentir les on-dit. » s'exclama Hélia une fois que le Français fut éloigné.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on dit ? »

« Que les français sont absolument charmants et canons.» Lui répondit-elle avec un léger rire.

« Je doute que ton père soit très heureux de t'entendre parler comme ça. » Commenta-t-il froidement et à peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il eu envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, bon sens mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?! Pour une fois qu'elle se montrait un peu décontractée... Severus déteignait sur lui !

Il y eu un moment de silence durant le quel Draco paniqua purement et simplement. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de perdre ses moyens face aux gens mais il faut croire les Potter étaient l'exception.

« Je vais rejoindre mon amie pour la fin de la journée, merci pour le déjeuner, c'est une adresse que je vais retenir. » Repris Hélia d'une voix parfaitement posée, son éternel sourire poli aux lèvres.

« Je t'en prie c'était un plaisir et je te remercie pour les souvenirs » Répondit le blond mécaniquement alors qu'il aurait voulu s'excuser ou au moins terminer ce moment sur une note plus légère mais le temps qu'il trouve comment faire elle lui avait adressé un petit signe de la main et était partie.

.

.

L'après-midi le lord Malfoy eu bien du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Le coffret en bois contenant les précieux souvenirs était posé sur son bureau. Il avait à la fois peur et hâte de les découvrir surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de son rendez-vous avec Hélia.

Le soir après le dîner Severus, Narcissa et Draco se réunirent autour de la pensine. Le blond avait bien réfléchis et il avait estimé que découvrir ces souvenirs ensemble était la meilleure chose à faire étant donné qu'ils étaient les grands-parents de Hélia.

Il prit la fiole contenant le souvenir le plus récent et le versa dans la pensine. Il y eu un flottement puis Severus plongea la tête dans la large bassine en pierre vite suivis des deux Malfoy.

.

_Tout les trois se retrouvèrent dans une véranda inconnue il pleuvait et les arbres visibles à l'extérieur étaient couvert de feuilles jaunes. Il y avait 4 personnes assises dans de confortables fauteuils en rotin, Hélia bien sur mais aussi Harry, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un vert vibrant qui devait être Teddy et une jolie sorcière brune dans la fleur de l'age qui portait une robe traditionnelle pourpre et un châle beige sur ses épaules, Narcissa retint difficilement un sanglot en reconnaissant sa sœur Andromeda._

_« Mon anniversaire c'était la semaine dernière et puis vous verrez à mon age vous non plus vous n'aurez plus envie de le fêter. » _

_« Oui mamie mais la semaine dernière nous on était à Poudlard donc au lieu de râler profite de tes merveilleux petits enfants qui t'ont même fait un gâteau ! » S'exclama un Teddy d'environ 14 ans qui colla ensuite un bisou exagérément bruyant sur la joue de la sorcière qui leva les yeux au ciel mais lui sourit tout de même._

_« J'ai suivi ta recette » Dit Hélia qui avait l'air plutôt fière d'elle même en coupant le gâteau dont il était question._

_« Harry tu es vraiment un traître, je t'assure que si l'un des Weasley débarque je quitte ma propre maison » Continua de râler Andromeda même si elle souriait._

_« Promis il n'y a que nous, et tu dois arrêter de faire un telle fixette sur ton age.» La taquina-t-il en prenant l'assiette que sa fille lui tendait._

_Il y eu quelques minutes de discussion légère à propos du gâteau réussi d'après tout le monde. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, rieuse, Harry et Teddy finirent par allumer la radio pour suivre un match de quidditch et Hélia elle vint s'asseoir plus près de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grand-mère pour échanger quelques potins._

_._

Les trois sorciers furent repoussés de la pensine, c'était la fin du souvenir. Les yeux de Narcissa étaient humides mais elle ne dit rien et c'est elle qui remit le souvenir sans sa fiole, le reposa délicatement dans le coffret et prit le second pour le verser à son tour. Sans regarder son fils ou son ami elle replongea dans la pensine vite suivis des deux autres.

.

_Cette fois ils atterrirent dans la grande salle de Poudlard, ils prirent tous un moment pour regarder autour d'eux, le fameux plafond, les longues tables des 4 maisons._

_Mais en entendant le nom de Teddy Lupin tous se focalisèrent sur le petit garçon de 11 ans dont les cheveux étaient d'un doux châtain pour une fois. Le choixpeau annonça la maison Gryffondor qui explosa en cris et applaudissant, il descendit de l'estrade adressant un clin d'œil à quelqu'un avant de rejoindre sa table. _

_Les adultes se retournèrent alors pour découvrir Hélia dans son uniforme neutre de l'école, lui adressant un sourire immense. Draco la trouva instantanément adorable, Severus eu un léger mouvement de recul tant il lui semblait revoir Harry au même age dans cet uniforme tout noir._

_Les nouveaux élèves continuaient d'être appelé, et petit à petit les 3 sorciers remarquèrent les regards curieux, les chuchotements, les doigts pointé dans la direction de la petite fille qui se contentait suivre la répartition, souriant de temps en temps à un homme à la table des professeurs que Draco reconnu comme étant Neville Londubat ce qu'il fit remarquer aux deux autres._

_Puis enfin « Hélia Potter » résonna dans la salle et le silence fut complet._

_Elle ne resta peut être un petit peu plus longtemps que la moyenne sous le choixpeau mais il finit par annoncer « Serdaigle » et le sourire de Hélia fut immense._

_Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que les serdaigles ne se reprennent et applaudissent tous en se levant._

_« Il paraît qu'elle est malade, c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air pale non ? »_

_« Elle devrait être à gryffondor comme Harry Potter, ma mère a toujours dit que c'était pas vraiment sa fille de toute façon. »_

_« La fille du seigneur des ténèbres à serdaigle... on aura tout vu. »_

_« Elle est plus belle en photo en tout cas... »_

_« Moi je la trouve trop belle, je suis sûre que son uniforme vaut une petite fortune. »_

_Furent quelques réflexions qui se firent entendre. Hélia ne sembla pas les écouter et prit place à sa table, les adultes la regardèrent serrer quelques mains puis le souvenir prit fin._

_._

« La fille de Voldemort sérieusement ?! » S'exclama Draco dès qu'il eu relevé la tête.

« Oh tu sais les gens ont dit des choses terrible à son sujet, qu'elle était la fille de Bellatrix par exemple... » Le renseigna sa mère.

C'est Draco qui cette fois remit le souvenir dans sa fiole tout en râlant contre tout ces imbéciles. Il prit la dernière fiole étiquetée au nom de sa fille et en versa le contenu dans la pensine.

.

_Ils se retrouvèrent en bord de mer, Hélia était âgée de 8 ans environ et ils purent la voir jouer avec Teddy et une fillette plus jeune dans le sable et les petites vagues. Harry était assis sur le sable en compagnie de Molle Weasley mais les trois adultes étaient fixés sur la fillette insouciante et sans se le dire ils regrettèrent tout les trois de ne pas l'avoir connue à cette époque. Le souvenir était très court et ils furent rapidement à nouveau au manoir Malfoy._

_._

« Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. » Commenta Narcissa en soupirant.

« Il reste le souvenir de Potter, celui de Weasley et celui de Granger. » Dit Draco en rangeant le souvenir qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Plus personne n'appelle Hermione Weasley par son nom de jeune fille mon chéri. » Le reprit sa mère.

« Elle sera toujours Granger pour moi, le quel on regarde ? »

« Commençons par celui de Potter. » Trancha Severus qui avait hâte de passer à la suite.

« Tu pourrais l'appeler Harry. » Fit remarquer la sorcière blonde tandis que Draco mettait le souvenir en question dans la pensine.

.

_Ils étaient dans une salle de bain, Harry était à genoux devant une baignoire où se trouvait une toute petite Hélia de trois ans. La petite jouait dans l'eau trempant son père au passage puis ils la virent former magiquement des bulles d'eau ce qui la fit beaucoup rire et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire avec elle._

_Harry la sortie ensuite l'eau faisant bougonner sa fille, il l'enveloppa dans un petit peignoir jaune canari._

_« Et voilà mon poussin » Dit-il en lui frictionnant exagérément la tête avec la capuche du peignoir. _

_« Papa ! Pas un poussin ! » Grogna la petite cherchant à éloigner les mains de son père de sa tête, quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombant devant le visage dans la manœuvre._

_« Ah non ? Alors qu'est ce que t'es ? »_

_« Un loup comme Teddy ! » S'écria Hélia avant de sortir en courant de la salle de bain et de pousser un hurlement. _

_« Enfile vite ton pyjama j'arrive pour l'histoire mon chat ! » Cria le jeune père._

_« Pas un chat papa ! »Cria la petite fille au loin faisant rire son père qui s'occupait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle de bain._

_Ils le suivirent ensuite dans une chambre d'enfant où Harry ne trouva pas sa fille._

_« Mais où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute et forte et ils purent entendre quelques petits gloussements enfantins._

_Le souvenir les guida dans une nouvelle chambre, d'adulte cette fois. Ils virent le jeune Harry de 21 ans faire semblant de chercher sa fille qui était très clairement roulée en boule sous l'épaisse couette. Puis il poussa un hurlement imitant le loup et se jeta sur son lit, il s'étala soigneusement sur la forme de la petite faisant attention de ne pas y mettre tout son poids._

_« PAPA ! Je suis là tu m'écrases ! » Riait la petite Hélia se tordant sous la couette parce que son père avait commencé à la chatouiller._

_Le souvenir se finit sur la fillette clouant son père au matelas à califourchon sur lui, tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de se libérer et l'image était adorable._

_Mais ils ne furent pas rejetés de la pensine, un nouveau souvenir prit place. _

_Ils étaient maintenant sur un large sentier de montagne, Harry portait un sac à dos et semblait légèrement agacé._

_« Teddy attends nous s'il te plaît ! » Cria-t-il au petit garçon qui gambadait à 30 mètres devant lui._

_Puis il soupira et se retourna vers sa fille à quelques mètres derrière lui._

_« Hélia ma chérie s'il te plaît faut avancer maintenant, promis on aura tout le temps d'observer quand on s'arrêtera pour manger. »_

_Narcissa ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant la fillette âgée de 6 ans, en effet elle tenait devant ses yeux une paire de multiplettes et observait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle faisait un pas puis s'arrêtait et remettait les multiplettes sur son nez avant de les baisser et de faire un nouveau pas et ainsi de suite. _

_Ils purent alors tout les trois voir un Harry un peu désemparé, avec d'un coté Teddy qui marchait tout en remplissant ses poches de cailloux et de l'autre Hélia passionnée par ses multiplettes._

_« Hélia faut avancer ma grande. » Demanda à nouveau Harry._

_La petite jeta un dernier coup d'œil au alentour puis couru vers son père pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. _

_« C'est que quand mamie Andy me les a offertes elle a dit que il fallait faire attention alors je fais attention. » Expliqua très sérieusement l'enfant._

_« J'ai trouvé la plus belle pierre du monde ! » S'écria Teddy un peu plus loin brandissant un caillou dans leur direction tout excité._

_Alors Hélia lâcha la main de son père et couru vers lui en hurlant « Fait voir ! »._

_Et ils entendirent Harry rire et reprendre sa marche pour les rejoindre._

_._

« Ils sont tellement mignons » Soupira Narcissa lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la pensine et les deux hommes hochèrent la tête sans commenter.

« Weasley ou Granger ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix lointaine touché par les images qu'il venait de visionner se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait manqué.

« Madame Weasley. » Décida la sorcière blonde cette fois.

Severus ne dit rien, voir Harry à l'age où James était mort dans le premier souvenir l'avait particulièrement touché.

.

_Draco de put retenir un pas en arrière en voyant Harry, il avait l'air particulièrement fatigué et malgré sa minceur son ventre était clairement arrondi sous son tee-shirt._

_Ils étaient dans une cuisine, autour d'Harry se trouvait Molly Weasley, Andromeda, Hermione et Ron._

_« C'est le square Grimmaurd » Dit Narcissa d'une voie légèrement étranglé en fixant le ventre du jeune Potter car elle savait que son fils ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit._

_« Harry mon chéri, tu dois te reposer c'est essentiel après ce que tu as vécu dans ton état. » le sermonnait la matriarche des Weasley._

_« Elle a raison, c'est déjà un miracle que tu n'aies pas perdu ton bébé avant. » Ajouta Andromeda._

_« Je promets de rester allongé jusqu'à la fin après mais il faut que je sois aux procès c'est important. » Essaya de marchander Harry._

_« La justice va être rendue mon chéri ce n'est pas ton problème, tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça. » Essaya de le rassurer Molly._

_« La justice du ministère on la connaît. » Cracha Ron et Hermione approuva d'un mouvement de tête décidé._

_« Oh non vous n'allez pas l'encourager vous deux ! » S'exclama l'ancienne Black._

_« Je n'aime pas ça mais ma voie a actuellement plus de poids que celle de n'importe qui d'autre, je dois l'utiliser pour quelques personnes sinon ils feront n'importe quoi. » _

_Il y eu un silence, Severus, Draco et Narcissa se regardèrent certains que le jeune homme enceint parlait d'eux et que c'était ce que Hermione avait voulu leur montrer et le souvenir prit fin._

_._

A peine furent-ils sortis de la pensine que Severus sorti le souvenir pour y mettre le dernier, il était pressé d'en finir mal à l'aise avec ce qu'il découvrait au file du visionnage.

.

_Ils virent un Ron Weasley d'une vingtaine d'année dans ce qui semblait être sa cuisine._

_« Mione ? Tonton ? » Fit alors une petite voie lointaine._

_Ils suivirent Ron dans son salon et le virent le précipiter devant sa cheminée._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon soleil ? » Demanda-t-il alerte en voyant le visage de la petite Hélia dans les braises._

_« C'est papa je suis désolée mais j'arrive pas, et je sais pas quoi faire et... et... » Hoqueta la fillette d'environ 5 ans le visage baigné de larmes._

_« Recule toi Hélia j'arrive d'accord ? Calme toi ça va aller » Demanda le roux essayant de garder une voix douce pour ne pas inquiéter encore plus la petite qui hocha la tête rapidement avant de se reculer._

_Weasley inspira profondément avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette._

_Le décor changea, ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une pièce où ils ne restèrent pas longtemps puisqu'une Hélia un peu paniquée saisi la manche de l'homme qui venait d'arriver pour le traîner dans une nouvelle piè arrivèrent au bas d'escalier où ils virent Harry, visiblement ivre et le visage troublé par les larmes lui aussi._

_« J'arrive pas à le monter. » Dit doucement Hélia levant des yeux implorants vers son oncle._

_« Je vais le faire t'en fais pas mais je vais d'abord te mettre toi au lit. » Lui sourit Ron en se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la petite s'accrocha immédiatement solidement à lui pour monter les escaliers._

_Les trois sorciers un peu sonnés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir les suivirent jusqu'à la chambre d'enfant qu'ils avaient déjà vu dans un précédent souvenir._

_« Ça va aller ma puce, tout va bien d'accord ? » Chuchota Ron à l'oreille de la petite fille en la déposant dans son lit._

_« Tu vas aider papa ? » Voulu savoir Hélia tandis que son oncle passait ses pouces sur ses joues pour y effacer les larmes._

_« Bien sur et tu as bien fait de m'appeler, tu as très bien réagis. »_

_« J'essaie fort tu sais » chuchota-t-elle les yeux à nouveau plein de larmes._

_« Qu'est ce que tu essaies fort ma puce ? »_

_« De... d'être sage et... et gentille et jolie. » Murmura la petite sous le regard étonné de son tonton._

_« Je veux pas que papa il parte parce que je suis pas... pas... » Éclata-t-elle en sanglot sans pouvoir finir sa phrase._

_« Il va pas partir ton papa, il sera toujours toujours là. » La rassura le rouquin en s'allongeant avec elle dans son petit lit et la serrant dans ses bras._

_« L'autre papa il est parti. » _

_« Mais ça c'est pas ta faute, c'est des histoires de grandes personnes. Ton papa il t'aime de tout son cœur, parfois il va pas très bien mais pas ta faute d'accord ? »_

_« C'est la faute de la guerre d'avant ? » Demanda Hélia se mordillant les lèvres._

_« Exactement » Confirma Ron avant de serrer un peu plus la fillette contre lui et de caresser doucement ses cheveux la sentant petit à petit s'apaiser._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il dit toujours de toi ton papa ? » Lui demanda-t-il._

_« Que je suis sa merveille. » Répondit Hélia en cachant un petit sourire contre le torse de son oncle._

_« Exactement et on abandonne pas une merveille, ton papa t'aime, moi je t'aime, ta tante mione t'aime, tes mamies t'aimes, ton papy Arthur t'aime, ton parrain Georges t'aime. » Énuméra le dernier des fils Weasley et la petite s'endormit rapidement épuisée par tant d'émotions et le souvenir prit fin._

_._

Draco fut le premier à sortir la tête de la pensine et n'attendit pas que sa mère et son parrain aient refait surface pour quitter la pièce. Il eu à peine le temps de d'atteindre sa chambre avant de sentir ses larmes couler.

Il venait de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il avait manqué et de la peine que sa lâcheté avait pu causer à une petite fille qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il sécha précipitamment ses larmes en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

« Mon chéri... » Soupira Narcissa en voyant son fils dans un tel état.

Elle s'approcha doucement et prit sa main pour le guider tendrement vers son lit. Ils s'allongèrent et elle prit son grand garçon dans ses bras, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds et lui soufflant des mots rassurant jusqu'à le sentir s'endormir le cœur lourd.

* * *

Nouveau Chapitre et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !

Je sais que la relation Draco/Harry n'avance pas très vite mais c'est normal dans mon histoire ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ensemble ils doivent se découvrir.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci d'avoir lu.


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

* * *

Hélia atterrit devant le manoir Malfoy au milieu de l'après-midi deux jours après le déjeuner qui s'était si bizarrement terminé. Elle s'avança dans l'allée et arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et sa cape de voyage avant de frapper à la porte du manoir.

C'est la petite elfe Philma qui lui ouvrit, elle la débarrassa de son balais et sa cape rapidement. Les grands yeux de l'elfe la regardaient avec admiration et elle semblait sautiller sur place.

« La jeune mademoiselle Potter est la bienvenue au Manoir, le Maître est avec ses amis, Philma va vous conduire immédiatement mademoiselle Potter. » Lui sourit la petite créature enthousiaste.

« Merci Philma mais c'est inutile de le déranger si il n'est pas seul, madame Malfoy est-elle présente ? » Demanda Hélia, voulant éviter d'avoir à justifier sa présence ici au près d'inconnus.

« Maîtresse Narcissa fait sa promenade dans le parc mais le Maître a demandé à toujours être immédiatement prévenu de votre présence. » Expliqua vivement Philma semblant presque scandalisée à l'idée de ne pas avertir son maître.

Hélia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'elfe était déjà partie en lui faisant signe de la suivre ce que la jeune Potter fit tout en essayant de la convaincre de ne pas déranger Draco.

« Mon maître sera très heureux de vous voir mademoiselle, Philma le sait. » Lui assura Philma à grand renfort de hochement de tête sans réellement comprendre pourquoi Hélia ne voulait pas que le maître des lieux ne voit dérangé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car l'elfe ouvrait une large double porte derrière laquelle se tenait son père.

Draco qui avait été interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte fut surpris en voyant son elfe de maison accompagnée de sa fille, il sentit un instant sa gorge se serrer en repensant aux souvenirs et il eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il se reprit rapidement et se leva de son fauteuil pour l'accueillir.

« Hélia bonjour » Sourit-il ravi qu'elle ait prit l'initiative de venir d'elle même.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, je suis désolée de vous déranger, j'ai pourtant dit à votre elfe que c'était inutile. » Fut la réponse froide et conventionnelle qu'il reçut.

C'est en la voyant jeter un regard aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce il comprit ce qui la dérangeait.

« Entre Hélia je t'en prie que je te présente mes plus proches amis. » L'invita-t-il.

Elle s'avança son joli sourire de parade légèrement plus crispé que d'habitude.

« Je te présente Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini leurs fils, mon filleul, est quelque part dehors et voici Pansy Parkinson. »

Hélia sera les mains tendues incertaine de la marche à suivre.

« Alors voilà la fameuse Hélia Potter hein ! » S'exclama Blaise mettant la jeune fille encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Blaise... s'il te plaît tais toi. » Le reprit son compagnon « On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi depuis quelques temps, on est ravit, tu es encore plus jolie que ce qu'on dit. » Sourit-il.

« Merci, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés non ? » Demanda Hélia à qui le visage du dénommé Théodore Nott disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Effectivement, je suis surpris que tu t'en souviennes tu étais très jeune, je suis médicomage. »

« Oh d'accord je vois. » Dit-elle se souvenant de cette époque où elle avait rencontré de nombreux médicomages à cause de sa magie un peu différente.

« Je n'avais pas encore tout à fait terminé mes études et ton père avait refusé que je fasse parti de l'équipe qui travaillait sur ton cas, ce qui se comprend tout à fait d'ailleurs. » Lui sourit Nott essayant de faire en sorte que les choses n'aient pas l'air trop étranges.

« Ou alors le sauveur a tellement prit la grosse tête et est tellement plein de préjugés qu'il voulait pas que tu touches à sa fille chérie. » Intervint un garçon qui fut tout de suite très antipathique à Hélia. Il venait d'entrer par les portes vitrées qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, il portait une riche et élégante robe sorcière, ses cheveux bruns bouclés, ses yeux froids et son sourire arrogant firent que la jeune Potter le détesta presque immédiatement.

« Archie s'il te plaît ne dit pas n'importe quoi. » le reprit Théodore gêné du comportement de son fils.

Le garçon se contenta de hausser les épaules et ne s'avança pas plus dans la pièce pour saluer Hélia, les adultes présents surtout ses pères furent mal à l'aise et Draco commençait à légèrement paniquer intérieurement.

« Je suis probablement trop curieux mais je me souviens que ton dossier était assez passionnant et tu as maintenant l'air d'aller très bien, quelle solution avez vous trouvé ? » Demanda le guérisseur Nott espérant ranimer la conversation.

« Nous avons arrêté de considérer tout ça comme un problème donc nous n'avons plus eu besoin de solution. » Lui répondit rapidement Hélia qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie de discuter de son parcours médical devant des étrangers.

« Bien sur Madame est trop exceptionnelle pour être soignée comme tout le monde. » Cracha le jeune homme métisse visiblement très remonté contre la jeune Potter.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin ?! » Intervint cette fois Blaise semblant réellement surpris du comportement de son fils.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa Théodore au prêt de Hélia « Nous allons rentrer. » Annonça-t-il ensuite à l'intention du maître des lieux en lui lançant un regard désolé.

Blaise saisit fortement son fils par l'épaule et ils sortirent de la pièce tandis que son compagnon saluait leurs amis.

« C'est un chouette gamin habituellement. » Commenta Pansy une fois qu'ils furent partis.

« Je n'ai probablement pas choisi le bon jour. » Tenta d'éluder Hélia qui doutait sérieusement qu'il y est quoi que ce soit de chouette chez cette personne.

« Bien sur que si ! Moi je suis ravie de pouvoir te rencontrer ! » S'exclama la sorcière brune aux cheveux lisses et coupés au carré.

« Moi aussi à vrai dire, j'aime lire vos articles. » Lui sourit la jeune serdaigle qui même si elle n'aimait pas les journalistes en général, appréciait réellement le travail de Pansy Parkinson et elle était plutôt impressionnée par l'allure moderne et sexy de cette femme.

« Ah oui vraiment ? Tu n'as pourtant jamais accepté aucune de mes demandes d'entretien. » Fit remarquer Parkinson avec malice tandis que Draco lui faisait les gros yeux craignant que Hélia le prenne mal surtout après ce qui c'était passé avec son filleul Archie juste avant.

« Ce n'est vraiment rien de personnel j'évite simplement autant que faire ce peut les journalistes, mais j'ai réellement adorés votre série de mini reportages sur la mode sorcière à travers le monde. »

Ils discutèrent tous les trois un instant des différents articles que Pansy avait pu écrire au cours de ses nombreux voyages ces dernières années puis elle prit congé et le père et la fille se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête d'Archie, cette attitude n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Il entre en 5ème année à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine, j'avais espéré que vous vous entendriez bien. » Ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer Draco qui était réellement déçu de son filleul.

« Où était-il scolarisé avant ? Pourquoi changer en cours de scolarité ?» S'intéressa poliment Hélia essayant de récolter quelques informations au passage.

« Blaise et Théo l'ont inscrit à Durmstrang pour lui éviter disons de subir le poids de son nom, son grand-père Nott était un mangemort reconnu mais il a tellement insisté pour découvrir Poudlard qu'ils ont finalement cédé. » Expliqua-t-il avant de rapidement changer de sujet « Venais tu pour une raison particulière ? »

« Pour tout avouer oui j'espérais pouvoir accéder à votre bibliothèque, vous me l'aviez plus ou moins proposé l'autre fois. »

« Bien sur ! Tu as bien fait de venir, suis moi je vais t'y conduire. » Lui proposa Draco ravi qu'elle soit venue.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque la jeune Potter ne remarqua pas tout de suite le professeur Snape lissant dans un fauteuil. Elle était bien trop absorbée par la contemplation du lieu car à l'image du reste du manoir la bibliothèque était immense et riche.

« Bonjour » Déclara sobrement Severus après s'être levé.

« Bonjour professeur, j'espère ne pas vous déranger. » Lui sourit gentiment Hélia.

« Bien sur que non cette endroit est bien assez grand pour qu'on ne s'y gène pas. »Répondit l'ancien espion essayant lui aussi de sourire mais sans vraiment y arriver.

« Étais-tu simplement curieuse ou cherches tu quelques choses en particulier ? » Demanda Draco prêt à faire visiter la bibliothèque entière et à énumérer tous les livres présents.

« Je dois bien avouer c'est vrai que j'avais assez envie de découvrir la bibliothèque de ce manoir mais j'espérais aussi y trouver des informations sur la mécanique moldue et sa modification. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air tout à fait légale si ? » Questionna le blond un peu inquiet de ce que la jeune fille allait faire.

« Je crois que ça l'est tant que ça reste dans la sphère privé, faudrait vérifier. » Répondit-elle avec un lécher haussement d'épaules sortant de son sac un carnet de note et un crayon moldu.

« Les Potter ont toujours eu si peu de respect pour les règles. » Soupira Severus.

« Ton père est au courant ? » Se renseigna Draco ne voulant pas donner à Potter l'occasion de l'accuser de laisser sa fille faire des choses illégales.

« Non justement c'est pour son anniversaire, après la guerre il a récupéré la moto de Sirius Black, son parrain, mais il n'a jamais pris le temps de la remettre en état et elle traîne depuis des années dans l'ancienne étable à la maison. » Expliqua Hélia sans voir que Severus serrait les dents à la mention de son ancien ennemi Sirius.

« Oh et tu veux la remettre en état pour lui, c'est une bonne idée, je pense qu'il doit y avoir ici de quoi t'aider. » Encouragea le jeune lord espérant que son parrain se retienne de faire une remarque déplacée.

« Teddy et moi avons déjà presque terminé pendant les dernières vacances, et papy... enfin Arthur Weasley nous a beaucoup aidé aussi, il a eu une voiture volante donc il s'y connaît. »

« Bien alors je vais te laisser chercher ce qu'il te faut, j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire cette après-midi alors je serai peut être parti lorsque tu auras terminé mais n'hésite pas à faire appel aux elfes si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Dit Draco qui était plutôt déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester au manoir.

« Je reste dans les parages si tu as besoin de quelques choses de toute façon. » Renchérit le professeur de potion à la surprise des deux autres.

« Merci » Répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Draco allait sortir de la bibliothèque avec Severus lorsque Hélia l'interpella.

« Vous en avez parlé à beaucoup de gens ? » Demanda-t-elle beaucoup moins souriante que quelques instants auparavant et sur ses gardes le menton légèrement relevé.

« A ces trois amis qui me sont très proches seulement. » Répondit-il comprenant facilement de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Et à leur fils aussi. » Précisa Hélia.

« Oui je comprends tout à fait qu'il t'ait fait mauvaise impression mais j'ai confiance en lui. »

« Je ne sais pas si vous en avez déjà parlé avec mon père mais moi je préférerai que vous n'en parliez à personne d'autre s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien sur, je n'en avais pas l'intention. » Lui dit Draco fixant son regard gris dans les yeux verts.

La jeune Potter hocha la tête semblant le croire puis les deux hommes quittèrent la bibliothèque la laissant à ses recherches.

.

.

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il avait vu Hélia pour la dernière fois et plus de temps encore depuis qu'il avait vu Harry, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était venu au manoir pour avouer à Severus qu'il était son fils.

Il avait hésité sur la marche à suivre mais avait finit par lui envoyer un hibou lui demandant si ils pouvaient se rencontrer pour parler de l'affaire des lettres et l'auror lui avait répondu en fin d'après-midi en lui disant qu'il était justement en train d'y travailler chez lui et qu'il pouvait passer le voir pour en discuter immédiatement ou le lendemain midi dans son bureau du ministère.

En voyant l'adresse de la demeure Potter inscrite au bas du parchemin Draco n'hésita pas longtemps et se prépara à sortir.

Il se sentait bizarrement sur les nerfs et en même temps ému en transplanant devant la grande battisse de pierre aux volets rouges. Sur les nerfs dans un premier temps parce que ses dernières rencontres avec l'homme qui vivait là ne s'étaient pas particulièrement bien passées, et puis le sujet des lettres restait délicat, mais aussi parce qu'en venant ici il risquait de croiser sa fille mais aussi le fameux Teddy dont elle parlait tant et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Ému dans un second temps parce qu'il allait pourvoir découvrir un peu l'endroit où avait grandit Hélia.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte un très vieil elfe lui ouvrit, la créature était si courbée que Draco se demanda si elle pouvait voir autre chose que ses vilains pieds.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, je viens voir ton maître. » Se présenta-t-il.

« Kreattur va vous conduire à Monsieur Potter, l'honorable Lord Malfoy n'a qu'a suivre Kreattur. » Déclara l'elfe d'une voix chevrotante et Draco fut surprit du titre qui lui était donné.

Il ne se pressa pas de suivre l'antique créature, il était trop avide du moindre détail de tout ce qui lui était possible de voir.

Les capes et vestes suspendues dans l'entrée qui était en fait plus un hall traversant la maison où se trouvaient plusieurs portes, l'escalier, et en face la porte d'entrée une large baie vitrée donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. La porte ouverte sur la droite donnant sur un petit salon et une grande cheminée, probablement la salle d'arrivée par cheminé comme dans de nombreuses maisons sorcières assez riches pour se le permettre. Une autre porte ouverte à sa gauche donnant sur une grande salle à manger qui semblait être rarement utilisée, les chaussures traînant juste au pied de l'escalier en bois foncé, une desserte croulant sous les vides poches plus que remplis et les parchemins, puis à nouveau à droite une double porte blanche donnant sur un vaste salon et la même porte à gauche semblait donner sur la cuisine, oui il était ravi de pouvoir découvrir un peu de l'intimité de sa fille.

Suivant le serviteur il sortit par la baie ouverte et arriva sur une terrasse en bois qui longeait toute la façade arrière de la demeure, un salon de jardin avec canapé, table basse et coussins colorés se situait à droite et à gauche une longue table à laquelle de trouvait l'homme qu'il était venu voir.

« Voici le lord Malfoy monsieur Potter. » Annonça Kreattur avant de vite repartir ou du moins aussi vite qu'il lui était encore possible.

« Ah salut. » Le salua simplement Harry levant le nez d'un épais volume qu'il était en train de lire.

« Bonsoir, du nouveau ? » Répondit-il profitant que le chef des aurors mettait de l'ordre dans ses parchemins pour le détailler et Draco se surprit à le trouver beau. Il y avait bien sur ses habituels cheveux noirs en bataille et ses beaux yeux verts mais c'était surtout son tee-shirt moldu au col détendu qui laissait voir ses clavicules ou peut être la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi de juillet ou encore le fait qu'il avait l'air détendu chez lui alors que depuis qu'il était rentré de France Draco ne l'avait quasiment vu qu'en uniforme d'auror et sur ses gardes.

« Pas vraiment et de ton coté ? » Répondit distraitement le brun.

« Rien j'ai interrogé mes proches, les elfes de maison, étudier de plus près les sortilèges que j'ai utilisé pour repousser le courrier dangereux. » Énuméra le blond.

« As-tu interrogé ton père ? » Demanda l'auror.

« Non pas encore, j'espérais pouvoir éviter de le faire. » Répondit-il et son interlocuteur sembla un peu surpris de sa réponse.

« De toute façon l'interroger directement éveillerait sa curiosité, et nous préférons rester discrets n'est-ce-pas ? » Lui répondit le brun faisant clairement allusion au fait qu'il avait parlé de son lien avec Hélia à ses amis car bien sur elle en avait parlé à son père. Draco était d'ailleurs surpris qu'il n'ait pas débarqué comme un fou pour l'étriper sur le champs pour avoir parlé sans sa permission alors il pouvait bien supporter ce genre de remarque.

Leurs conversation fut interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque venant apparemment de l'étage.

« PAPAAA ! » Cria une voix féminine appartenant vraisemblablement à Hélia.

Le blond vit le dit papa soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils entendirent les bruits de pas dévalant les escaliers.

« On ne court pas dans les escaliers. » Marmonna Harry pour lui même en se tournant vers la baie vitrée se préparant à voir arriver sa fille, ce qui fit intérieurement sourire le lord Malfoy.

Draco vit effectivement Hélia venir vers eux et elle se stoppa net en arrivant sur la terrasse après l'avoir vu et le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui la suivait de prés lui rentra dedans à la suite cet arrêt soudain. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout se fut les cheveux verts encore mouillés de la jeune fille puisqu'elle sortait de la douche au vu de la serviette qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tes cheveux sont verts ? » Demanda Harry incrédule.

« C'est Lui ! Papa fait quelque chose ! » Répondit Hélia désignant d'un geste Teddy comme si c'était une évidence puis elle jeta un regard navré vers l'invité plus que mal à l'aise que son autre père assiste à ça et se demandant pourquoi il était là.

« Teddy vous avez passé l'age de ce genre de blague non ? J'imagine que Georges t'as donné l'antidote alors donne le lui qu'on en finisse. » Exigea leur père retenant difficilement un sourire.

« Oh mais ça vient pas de la boutique, c'est ma création ! » S'exclama Teddy semblant particulièrement fier de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as fait un test sur moi ?! Sur mes cheveux ! En plus se shampoing coûte une fortune !» S'écria Hélia scandalisée.

« Je savais qu'il arriverait rien de grave, pour qui tu me prends ! Et puis t'as des tas de shampoings.» Se défendit l'apprenti créateur de farce et attrape.

« Je te prends pour un mec vraiment débile mais tu vas me prouver le contraire et me donner la solution à ce problème n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux verts un air clairement menaçant sur le visage.

« Alors justement pour l'instant y a pas vraiment de solution mais ça va sûrement s'estomper bientôt. » Lui répondit son frère un sourire crispé sur le visage.

« Papa ! » Se plaignit à nouveau Hélia cherchant sur soutien au près de son père.

« Teddy franchement c'est ... » Commença à sermonner Harry mais il fut coupé par le dit Teddy.

« C'est pas si grave ça va, c'est un vert très serpentard je suis sur que ça plaît à Malfoy tient ! » Essaya de plaisanter le jeune homme prenant à parti Draco qui en fut très surpris.

« Je vais passer voir Ginny avant qu'on parte chez Alex elle aura peut être une solution elle. » Souffla la jeune Potter passant et repassant une main dans ses longs cheveux verts encore humides.

« Oui si quelqu'un si connaît en cheveux c'est bien elle, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas si terrible et puis ça va s'estomper. » Essaya de rassurer son père.

« C'est pas si mal le vert ! Et tout le monde à l'air d'oublier que ma potion a parfaitement ponctionnée ! » Argumenta à nouveau Teddy alors que ses propres cheveux devenaient verts faisant malgré tout sourire sa sœur qui leva tout de même les yeux au ciel.

« Hm je ne sais pas ce qui a été ajouter exactement à ton shampoing mais je connais peut être un sort qui pourrait aider. » Intervint Draco

« Oh parfait allez-y ! » S'exclama Hélia oubliant un instant la retenue qu'elle avait toujours en sa présence.

Draco pointa sa baguette vers les cheveux de sa fille et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil vers Harry qui s'était légèrement tendu mais qui ne dit rien, il récita ce sortilège qu'il se souvenait avoir lu il y a longtemps et qui servait à retirer tout produit des cheveux ou de la peau probablement assez puissant pour de la superglue moldue ou encore les expérimentations d'un apprenti potioniste.

Tous virent les longs cheveux reprendre leur couleur naturelle lentement mais les pointes restèrent vertes sur cinq petits centimètres.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle Msieur Malfoy. » Commenta simplement Teddy avant de rentrer dans la maison.

« Les pointes sont encore vertes mais j'ai peur d'abîmer tes cheveux si je lance le sort à nouveau. » Expliqua Draco.

« C'est déjà bien mieux comme ça, avec un chignon on verra rien, merci beaucoup. »

« Vous deviez être chez les Walsh pour 18h30. » Lui rappela son père.

« Oui je me dépêche, merci encore. » Remercia à nouveau Hélia, elle hésita un instant à partir se demandant probablement pourquoi Draco Malfoy était chez eux en compagnie de son père mais elle quitta elle aussi la terrasse.

« Ils vont passer le week-end chez leur ami Alex Walsh dans le monde moldu. » Expliqua Harry une fois qu'ils furent seuls à nouveau. « Et si y a un nom que tu dois retenir c'est celui d'Alex il est leur ami le plus proche. » Continua-t-il.

« Oui il me semble en avoir déjà entendu parlé. »

Les deux jeunes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de redescendre avec leur sac pour le week-end à la main et Hélia avait effectivement attaché ses cheveux en un chignon cachant ainsi le reste de la couleur verte. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire Draco suivit Harry jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait la cheminée près de l'entrée. Un peu en retrait il écouta Harry faire promettre à ses enfants de bien se tenir, de faire attention à eux, de ne pas utiliser la magie et de ne pas hésiter à le prévenir en cas de problème et le blond apprit d'ailleurs que comme de nombreux jeunes sorciers maintenant Hélia et Teddy possédaient non seulement des parchemins de communication mais aussi des téléphones portables moldus. Le jeune père embrassa ensuite ses enfants.

« Hm alors au revoir et à bientôt peut être. » Dit doucement Hélia se tournant vers le blond alors que Teddy levait les yeux au ciel et se tournait déjà vers la cheminée pour prendre un peu poudre.

« Oui certainement, passez un bon week-end. » Répondit Draco.

« Teddy s'il te plaît tu pourrais au moins être poli. » Sermonna Harry en voyant l'attitude de son filleul.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda simplement le susnommé.

« Parce que ta grand-mère et moi t'avons élevé mieux que ça. » Répondit calmement son parrain.

« Ouais sauf que moi contrairement à tout le monde en ce moment j'oublie pas que lettre ou pas lettre il s'est barré alors que vous aviez baisé ensemble et surtout alors que t'avais publiquement prit sa défense dans son procès alors qu'il est mangemort. » Cracha Teddy avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, d'y annoncer le chaudron baveur comme destination et de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Draco sentit un long frisson le parcourir en entendant le garçon parce que c'était vrai, tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai et il l'avait dit devant Hélia. Et lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille il eu encore plus froid, elle se tenait là bien droite dans une attitude trop maîtrisée pour son age.

« Je vais lui parler papa. » Dit-elle à son père avec un sourire crispé puis elle hocha vaguement la tête dans la direction de son autre père et elle entra elle aussi dans la cheminée.

Draco en fut soulagé malgré lui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry soupirer à coté de lui. Il n'osait plus bouger et à peine respirer mais une fois de plus l'ancien gryffondor le surprit car il ne montra aucune colère.

« Désolé pour Teddy, disons que... qu'il est rancunier. » S'excusa le brun continuant de fixer la cheminée par laquelle ses enfants étaient partis et Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre, il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ça mais en même temps il comprenait.

« Viens. » Lui dit Harry sortant de la pièce et retournant sur la terrasse, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Ça m'arrange que t'aies pas parlé à ton père, j'ai fait sortir des archives de la prison, toutes les notes de cette année là qui le concerne, son entrée dans la prison, ce qu'il a mangé, le courrier qu'il a reçu, de ta mère seulement, le courrier qu'il a envoyé très rarement et seulement à ta mère, les livres et journaux qu'il a pu lire, tout y est et je n'ai rien vu d'inquiétant. » Dit-il en lui désignant les documents sur la table.

Draco n'avais plus eu aucun contact avec son père depuis qu'il avait été emmené à la fin de son procès il y 17 ans et il avait toujours fait en sorte de penser à lui le moins possible, il savait que sa mère lui écrivait 3 ou 4 fois par an mais ils n'en parlaient jamais. Savoir que toutes ses informations étaient à porté de main était très étranges et le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Si tu veux vérifier, y jeter un œil tu peux mais il faut que je rapporte le tout lundi matin. »

« Non si tu n'as rien vu, je ne verrai rien de plus. »

« Je suis à la recherche d'un sortilège qui me permettrait de vérifier si de la magie a été utilisée sur les hiboux à l'époque du moins pour ceux encore en vie mais celui que j'ai pour l'instant ne remonte pas assez loin. » Explique le brun.

« C'est une bonne idée oui, je ferai quelques recherches aussi. »

Il discutèrent encore un moment de leurs recherches respectives mais Draco vit bien que Harry n'était pas aussi décontracté et à l'aise que lorsqu'il était arrivé à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Teddy et il en fut déçu même si il ne pouvait en vouloir au garçon puisqu'il avait en grande partie raison.

Il finit par prendre congé et le brun lui proposa d'ouvrir le réseau de cheminette entre leur deux demeures pour que ce soit plus simple pour Hélia ce qu'il accepta rapidement.

Alors que le maître des lieux jetait les sorts qu'il fallait sur la cheminée, le blond eu le temps de regarder les différentes photos posées sur le dessus à coté de la poudre de cheminette.

Il y avait ce portait de famille avec plus de roux qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, ils étaient dehors sous le soleil heureux et riant, Hélia devait avoir 13 ou 14 ans et portait une petite fille sur sa hanche et toute les deux faisaient coucou de la main au photographe.

Une autre photo sur laquelle Harry Weasley et Granger chahutaient dans l'eau d'un étang avec une Hélia et un Teddy d'environ 6 ans.

« Tu euh... Tu voudrais en voir d'autres ? Je leur avais dit aux autres que c'était pas une bonne idée les souvenirs. » Le coupa Harry dans ses pensées le faisant presque sursauter mais il se maîtrisa.

Il mit un petit moment à réaliser ce que Potter lui proposait mais il s'empressa ensuite d'accepter.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, Draco l'avait déjà aperçu et il était secrètement ravi d'en découvrir un peu plus sur cet endroit. La pièce était lumineuse et chaleureuse comme semblait l'être le reste de la maison, il remarque rapidement le piano contre un mur, le jeu d'échec sur une petite table, les nombreux coussins sur le canapé d'angle et le chat parmi eux.

Harry lui désigna les cadres posés sur une petite commode et il s'en approcha tant dis que le maître de maison ouvrait une large armoire qui, à la surprise du blond, croulait d'un coté sous les jeux et de l'autre sous les albums photo et les boites de rangements.

Il regarda le brun en ouvrir certains et choisir quelques photos, même si il aurait aimé pouvoir les feuilleter entièrement il était déjà reconnaissant pour l'effort que faisait son ancien ennemi.

Et alors sans s'en rendre compte plutôt que de regarder les photos déjà présentes sur la commode il se mit à observer l'auror de dos, il avait finalement grandi et il était plus petit que lui de 5 petits centimètres seulement. Le vieux tee-shirt blanc moldu qu'il portait ne cachait rien des muscles de son dos que Draco pouvait facilement deviner, sur sa nuque les cheveux noirs étaient très courts pour devenir progressivement plus long sur le dessus de sa tête formant de jolies ondulations. Il y avait aussi ce simple jean foncé, simple mais terriblement bien coupé à en juger par les fesses de Potter que le blond trouva tout à fait à son goût et c'est avec cette réflexion qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il se concentra immédiatement sur les cardes posés devant lui mais sans vraiment les voir. Il pria pour que l'autre ne se soit rendu compte de rien et prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

Il sentit Harry s'approcher mais n'osa pas se tourner vers lui, le brun déposa sur la commode un petit tas de photos. Sur le dessus la première photo était un portait de Hélia, une magnifique photo qui ramena tout de suite Draco à sa préoccupation première, la petite devait avoir 8 ans, assise sur un muret de pierre, un petit bouquet de marguerites à la main elle souriait en balançant ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas terre, elle était lumineuse et surtout il comprit ce que sa mère avait voulu dire l'autre jour car sur cette photo elle lui ressemblait beaucoup enfant surtout que ses cheveux étaient plus clairs que maintenant.

« Elle te ressemble. » commenta d'ailleurs l'homme à ses cotés comprenant ce qu'il était en train de réaliser et il ne put pas lui répondre.

« Elle a mes yeux alors les gens pensent qu'elle me ressemble mais … Elle est … Elle a tes mains. » Essaya d'expliquer Harry maladroitement.

Ses mains ? Assez stupidement Draco observa ses mains et il ne sut pas quoi dire ce qui était assez rare, il releva la tête vers l'ancien gryffondor qui semblait assez mal à l'aise.

« Bref tu peux prendre celles ci si tu veux, peut être que ta mère voudrait les voir j'en sais rien mais c'est des doubles de toute façon. » Conclu précipitamment Potter clairement gêné.

« Severus aussi. » Dit doucement le blond en prenant les photos sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il ajoutait ça mais certain que c'était la vérité.

« Il vous l'a dit. » Commenta le gryffondor un peu surprit.

« Bien sur, tu le sais peut être déjà mais il est mon parrain, on peut dire qu'il fait parti de la famille alors oui il nous l'a dit. »

Il vit Harry froncer les sourcils et pincer les lèvres il semblait hésiter mais finalement il soupira et passa une main dans ses impossibles cheveux.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant Draco. » Dit-il sans le regarder.

Alors Draco rentra chez lui avec les quelques précieuses photos de sa fille que Potter lui avait donné et les pensées plus emmêlées que jamais parce qu'en découvrant cette maison où Hélia avait grandi si chaleureuse, si vivante il s'était mieux rendu compte encore d'à quel point il ne la connaissait pas. Parce que Teddy que sa fille considérait comme un frère le détestait et parce qu'il avait trouvé beau Potter et que la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom en lui demandant de partir lui avait donné envie de l'entre à nouveau dire son prénom.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire ou n'importe quelle autre remarque.

Merci de me lire.

(Et oui la solution à cette histoire de lettre est proche mais c'est loin d'être la fin de l'histoire...)


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

* * *

Severus était à deux doigts de craquer et de jeter un sort très douloureux à ce jeune idiot de Jasper qui ne voulait pas le laisser entrer dans le bureau des aurors. Il avait passé la matinée à parcourir le ministère passant d'un service à l'autre pour rassembler les différents documents dont il avait besoin pour enseigner à nouveau à Poudlard. Il avait été innocenté après la guerre car son rôle d'espion avait été démontré mais il devait malgré tout à nouveau montrer patte blanche pour revenir à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose vu tous les idiots qui étaient devenus professeur sans que personne ne disent rien et Minerva avait réellement repris les reines de cette école mais ça restait pénible de devoir se justifier encore et encore alors qu'il avait aidé à sauver Poudlard en quelque sorte.

\- Non je ne prendrais pas rendez-vous ! Bon sang j'ai seulement besoin qu'un de ces idiots d'aurors me signe ce fichus parchemin !

\- Laisse Jasper je vais m'en occuper. Intervint une voix que Severus avait redouté d'entendre toute la matinée.

\- Vous êtes sur chef ?

\- Oui Jasper je suis sûr. Répondit le chef en question l'air un peu agacé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre professeur.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre Harry Potter s'était détourné et dirigé vers son bureau.

Ils croisèrent deux aurors qui demandèrent si il y avait un soucis puisqu'ils étaient censé aller déjeuner ensemble mais leur chef leur dit simplement d'y aller sans lui.

\- Quel est ce parchemin que quelqu'un doit signer ? Demanda Harry dès qu'ils furent dans son bureau.

Mais Severus se souvenait très bien, il n'avait pas dit « quelqu'un » mais « un idiot d'auror ».

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis que son ancien élève lui avait appris qu'il était son fils et la première chose qu'il avait faite c'était de plus ou moins l'insulter, formidable ! Se dit-il.

\- Il s'agit de quelques formalités pour que je puisse enseigner à Poudlard à la rentrée.

\- Ah oui le recrutement des professeurs c'est durci, ce qui n'est pas un mal, mais je pensais que Minerva ferait une exception pour vous.

Severus ne sut quoi répondre alors il déposa simplement les documents sur le bureau de l'auror, qui étonnement était plutôt en ordre, l'ancien espion l'avait imaginé plus bordélique que ça.

\- Le reste des démarches pour ce qui concerne vos diplômes et votre euh intégrité mentale ont été faites ?

Il acquiesça, il savait que la partie « auror » allait être un peu plus longue pour lui étant donné son passé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu humiliant principalement parce que c'était son propre fils qui allait s'en charger apparemment.

Il le vit s'asseoir à son bureau et lui faire signe de s'installer en face.

\- Pour votre résidence principale je note le manoir Malfoy ?

\- Oui

\- Je suis censé y faire une fouille, il nous faut une date à inscrire, cette après-midi même vous convient ?

\- Vous ne comptez pas la faire ?

\- C'est inutile.

Severus se senti bizarrement soulagé en comprenant que son ancien élève lui faisait assez confiance pour ça ou alors il souhaitait absolument éviter de se rendre au manoir et devoir passer plus de temps avec lui. Il profita que le plus jeune soit occupé à griffonner sur le parchemin pour l'observer, il était maintenant plus vieux que ne l'avait jamais été James et le professeur senti sa poitrine se serrer en se demandant si son ancien amour aurait été aussi beau que leur fils. N'importe qui pouvait voir maintenant que le sauveur du monde sorcier était un bel homme, il n'avait plus grand chose du gamin chétif que Severus avait connu, sauf peut être ses yeux. Heureusement il n'avait pas hérité de son nez busqué mais il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens alors que ceux de James étaient simplement bruns.

\- Possédez-vous des objets qui pourraient être considérés comme dangereux ?

\- Non.

L'auror acquiesça et prit note et l'homme aux yeux noirs se demanda finalement si il s'agissait de confiance ou si l'homme en face de lui ne cherchait pas tout simplement à en finir le plus vite possible. Sa baguette fut ensuite enregistrée, le parchemin signé et scellé.

Severus s'apprêtait à se lever ravi que cette étrange entrevue se termine.

\- Je peux vous poser une question d'ordre personnel ?

Il eu un instant envie de l'envoyer paître par réflexe mais les paroles du portait de James lui revinrent en mémoire alors il acquiesça les lèvres légèrement pincées.

\- Vous savez déjà à quelle classe vous allez enseigner ? Hélia m'a dit que vous alliez partager le poste avec le professeur actuel.

\- Vous êtes inquiet pour votre fille ?

\- Pour mon filleul plutôt, Teddy Lupin. Répondit Harry avec une franchise désarmante pour le plus âgé.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-il aussi médiocre que vous à l'époque ? Ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Severus et il eu la surprise de voir Harry sourire légèrement.

\- Non il est au contraire vraiment très bon et il est surtout passionné alors je ne voudrais pas que votre... ressentiment envers son père, Remus, n'influence votre façon de lui enseigner.

\- Comme se fut le cas pour vous ?

\- Précisément, vous détestiez mon père et mon parrain alors vous m'avez détesté et vous détestez aussi son père et son parrain.

C'était l'occasion parfaite pour en parler et surtout s'excuser Severus le savait mais il ne savait pas comment faire surtout face à cet homme apparemment calme alors qu'il ne se souvenait que d'un garçon continuellement en colère prêt à n'importe quelle bravade. Mais là Harry énonçait simplement des faits et son inquiétude pour son filleul était justifiée et il affirmait avec un tel détachement que lui son père le détestait sans paraître plus affecté que ça, cela ne fit qu'augmenter le mal à l'aise de Severus qui n'avait qu'une envie fuir avant de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il regretterait, après tout il avait été envoyé à Serpentard pas à Gryffondor, il n'avait pas le courage des Potter.

\- Tout ça est loin maintenant. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en se levant et dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Une dernière chose. L'arrêta l'auror qui s'était lui aussi levé derrière son bureau et en se tournant vers lui Severus vit qu'il semblait soudain bien moins à l'aise et moins confiant.

\- Mon père enfin son portrait, le portrait de James, aimerait vous veniez le dimanche 31.

\- Le 31 ?

\- C'est le jour de mon anniversaire et il m'a demandé de vous demander d'être là et il a menacé de me suivre à travers tous les tableaux de la maison si je ne le faisais pas donc...

\- Que je vienne pour votre anniversaire ? Voulut confirmer l'ancien mangemort incrédule.

\- Oh ne vous en fait pas vous n'aurez pas à croiser les autres ou à parler aux enfants ou à me voir, vous pouvez venir le matin ou le soir tard, ou n'importe quand en fait puisque de toute façon vous savez où son portrait se trouve et le réseau de cheminette entre le manoir Malfoy et chez moi a été ouvert.

\- A-t-il expliqué pourquoi ?

\- Pas vraiment non et je comprendrai si vous refusez, je lui expliquerai.

\- Non je serai là. Répondit Severus sans plus réfléchir puisque apparemment James l'avait demandé et il sorti du bureau.

.

.

L'été était bien installé en Angleterre et même si l'après-midi touchait à sa fin il faisait chaud ce qui n'aidait pas du tout Draco à se calmer, lui qui préférait largement le temps froid et calme de l'hiver.

Il reposa le paquet soigneusement emballé sur un fauteuil décidant finalement de ne pas le prendre après avoir déjà changé d'avis au moins une dizaine de fois. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et annonça sa destination « Demeure Potter ».

En arrivant il remarqua tout de suite l'homme qui se trouvait déjà là et qui se tourna vers lui en l'entendant sortir de la cheminée, Ronald Weasley. Il l'avait déjà aperçut de loin lorsqu'il était venu chercher Hélia au manoir, mais là il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait beaucoup changé et il n'avait plus grand chose de cet adolescent trop grand qu'il avait été. La belette était maintenant plus grand que lui et plus carré aussi, ses cheveux eux étaient toujours aussi roux et puisqu'il portait un tee-shirt moldu à manches courtes Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la cicatrice, ressemblant à une brûlure, qui remontait le long de son bras.

\- Malfoy. Le salua la belette les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Weasley. Répondit-il surprit que l'autre ne lui saute pas à la gorge.

Et ce dernier se détourna sortant de la pièce. Draco hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre, la belette allait prévenir Harry qu'il était là et il devait attendre ici ou le suivre ? Il décida finalement de quitter la pièce lui aussi. Des cris et des sorts se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur ce qui inquiéta un peu le blond mais comme l'autre n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier alors il n'en montra rien.

En arrivant sur la grande terrasse de bois aux cotés du roux il put voir Harry occupé à se battre contre Teddy et Hélia. L'auror se battait contre ses enfants mais Draco se rendit vite compte qu'aucun sortilèges blessants, de découpe ou d'explosion n'étaient lancés. Il fut surpris en voyant l'intensité du duel, le brun de ménageait pas les deux plus jeunes qui se défendaient d'ailleurs très bien.

\- Mort ! S'exclama Harry alors que son sort aussi vert que l'Avada Kedavra venait toucher Teddy à l'épaule, colorant son haut de cette même couleur.

\- Hélia ! T'as fait n'importe quoi en défense ! On est censé faire équipe je te rappelle hein. Râla le jeune homme.

Mais cela ne sembla pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur la jeune fille qui allongée dans l'herbe verte reprenait doucement son souffle balayant d'un geste de la main les accusations et Teddy s'assit à ses cotés tandis que leur père les rejoignait semblant leur expliquer les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises.

\- Tu te fais vieux camarade, cette fois il s'en est fallut de peu ! Tonna la voix forte et moqueuse de Ronald faisant se tourner dans leur direction les trois combattants qui ne les avaient pas encore remarqués.

\- Et toi alors, tu es si rouillé que ta propre fille pourrait te battre. Lui répondit le brun en riant.

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute, elle a hérité du talent de sa mère. Approuva l'ancien auror sans s'offusquer.

\- T'es mort ! S'écria soudain Teddy en lançant le sortilèges vert qu'il avait lui même reçu plus tôt dans le dos de l'auror en chef.

\- Bah alors papa, vigilance constante. Compléta Hélia avant que les deux ne se mettent à rire en se tenant l'un contre l'autre.

Et Harry et Ron rirent avec eux même si leur père leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme. Et Draco une fois de plus se senti si loin, comme quelqu'un contemplant un tableau.

\- Malfoy. Le salua le brun en arrivant près d'eux et Draco hocha la tête en réponse la gorge serrée parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant mais Harry était terriblement beau, transpirant, les courtes manches de son tee-shirt tendues sur ses biceps. Bon sang mais depuis quand était-il devenu si sexy ?!

Il y eu un silence un peu tendu alors que les enfants les avaient rejoint le saluant à leur tour et Draco fut soulagé lorsque Weasley prit la parole.

\- Je venais juste pour savoir si mon filleul et ma nièce préférés veulent bien garder mes adorables enfants demain pendant que j'irai boire de la bière avec votre père ?

\- Bien sur ! Tante Mione a du travail j'imagine ? Accepta tout de suite Hélia.

\- Exactement et puis Rose et Hugo se plaignent de pas vous voir assez depuis le début des vacances, d'ailleurs Molly aussi se plaint...

\- On pourrait vivre au Terrier qu'elle arriverait encore a dire qu'elle nous voit pas assez ! Dit Teddy en riant alors qu'il entrait dans la maison.

\- Moi aussi je vais commencer à me plaindre parce que ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas battu aux échecs ! Lui répondit Ron en le suivant dans la maison saluant les autres d'un signe de la main en partant.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Dit Hélia s'apprêtant à quitter la terrasse elle aussi.

\- Non en fait c'est toi que je venais voir si tu as 5 minutes.

Draco vit clairement Harry hésiter et ce dernier ne les laissa seuls qu'après que sa fille ait hoché la tête en lui souriant.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton bien trop poli, elle portait un simple débardeur et un bas de jogging et ses cheveux ondulaient dans son dos, quelques mèches collées sur ses tempes après l'effort fourni.

\- Et bien j'organise une réception samedi prochain au manoir Malfoy. Expliqua-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe contenant l'invitation.

Hélia la prit et observa un instant le papier beige satiné d'une grande qualité ou les mots « Hélia Potter » étaient inscrits en noir avec un léger relief.

\- Une réception ?

\- Oui pour disons annoncer mon retour définitif en Angleterre et surtout pour parler de mon projet de chaîne de télévision sorcière dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour au restaurant.

\- Je serai là. Lui sourit-elle et Draco s'en sentit soulagé, il avait eu peur qu'elle refuse après tout ce genre de soirée n'avait probablement rien de très attrayant pour une adolescente.

\- Et si tu veux venir un peu plus tôt tu es la bienvenue bien sur, mes amis que tu as rencontré la dernière fois seront là ainsi que ma mère évidement.

Elle accepta à nouveau puis le raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée.

.

.

Le grand soir était enfin arrivé, celui qui signait le retour de Draco dans la haute société sorcière anglaise. Ses amis, son filleul ainsi que sa mère était sur leur 31, même Severus avait fait un effort il portait toujours du noir bien sur mais une robe mieux coupée et bien plus élégante qu'habituellement. Lui même portait une magnifique robe bleue foncée, fermée par des boutons de nacre. Le manoir était bien sur impeccable, les elfes y avaient travaillé toute la semaine et le buffet était impressionnant. Toutes les personnes qui avait été invitées avaient répondu présent.

Draco, Narcissa, Pansy, Severus, Blaise, Theodore et leur fils Archie discutaient tranquillement dans la grande salle de réception magnifiquement décorée lorsqu'ils entendirent un timide « Bonsoir. ». Tous se retournèrent pour voir Hélia portant encore sa cape par dessus une robe verte qui semblait très jolie.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle Potter, voici la robe que mademoiselle Potter doit mettre pour la soirée, c'est maître Draco qui l'a choisie. Intervint immédiatement Philma en s'inclinant bien bas portant effectivement dans ses petits bras une robe.

Draco se sentit soudainement pâlir et plus encore lorsqu'il vit Hélia tirer légèrement les pans de sa cape pour se couvrir d'avantage en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sur, peux tu me guider jusqu'à un endroit où me changer ? Demanda-t-elle à l'elfe.

\- Oh oui Philma va montrer à Mademoiselle Potter.

Et avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot trop mortifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer Hélia avait quitté la pièce sans un regard dans leur direction.

Le rire moqueur de Archie se fit entendre sous le regard noir des adultes.

\- T'es sérieux Draco ?! S'exclama Pansy qui fut la première à réagir.

\- Ça devait pas du tout se passer comme ça ! C'est cette idiote d'elfe qui a fait n'importe quoi ! Se défendit le blond.

\- Tu as passé l'âge d'accuser les elfes de maison. Mais enfin à quoi pensais tu ?Demanda Narcissa semblant vraiment soucieuse que cette maladresse n'éloigne définitivement sa petite fille.

\- J'ai vu cette robe en boutique et je l'ai trouvée jolie alors je l'ai achetée en pensant lui offrir mais je me suis dit que ça ferait bizarre de me pointer chez elle avec un cadeau sans raison, après je me suis dit que je pouvais lui envoyer par hibou mais c'était tout aussi bizarre et puis j'ai faillit la prendre quand je suis allé chez elle pour l'inviter mais j'ai pensé qu'elle se sentirait peut être obligée d'accepter si je lui offrait une robe. Essaya de s'expliquer Draco.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que tu allais lui ordonner de la porter ce soir histoire de lui faire une petite surprise ? Répliqua sa meilleure amie pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Non j'ai juste dit à Philma de la préparer au cas où Hélia en aurait eu besoin, elle était censé attendre que je vérifie si elle était habillée pour l'occasion et pas débarquer comme ça !

\- Mec c'est Hélia Potter elle a sûrement participé à plus de soirée de ce genre que nous tous réunis à son age et à chaque fois elle finit dans les pages modes des journaux. Le renseigna Blaise et les autres approuvèrent.

\- Je vais la voir. Décida Pansy et Draco lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi. Souffla le blond dépité.

\- C'est l'effet Potter. Déclara Théo l'air de rien s'attirant le regard curieux des autres.

\- Bah quoi c'est pas nouveau, t'as toujours réagit n'importe comment face à Potter. S'expliqua-t-il et Draco sut que ça ne servait à rien de démentir en voyant que même Severus approuvait.

Hélia, qui avait mis la fameuse la robe et Pansy ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre leur petit groupe et au regard que lui lança son amie Draco comprit qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet de la robe pour l'instant alors personne ne mentionna l'incident et la conversation reprit tranquillement.

\- Draco nous a fait part du duel qu'il a vu entre vous et votre père l'autre jour, est-ce courant ? Demanda Narcissa que cette histoire intriguait depuis que son lui fils en avait parlé.

\- Oui nous nous entraînons de temps en temps.

\- Mais vous vous entraînez à quoi exactement ? Voulut savoir la sorcière blonde.

\- Oh et bien lorsque nous étions très jeune nous avons d'abord appris à nous cacher en cas de danger, puis nous avons appris à fuir le danger si c'était possible et puis à nous protéger et enfin à nous défendre et défendre les autres. Expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Mais c'est terrible pourquoi apprendre ce genre de choses à des enfants.

\- Je crois que vous savez très bien pourquoi et ça n'a rien terrible, c'est rassurant. Je sais d'ailleurs que mon oncle Ron et ma tante Hermione le font aussi pour leurs enfants de façon moins poussée mais quand même.

\- Cette histoire est ridicule et je suis sur que ce bon à rien de Weasley et cette sang de bourbe de Granger sont incapable d'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur la magie à leurs propres gosses. Intervint le jeune métisse son éternel sourire supérieur sur aux lèvres.

\- Archie ! Excuse toi immédiatement ! Exigea son père, Blaise.

\- Ron Weasley un bon à rien ? Il est devenu auror puis a renoncé à sa carrière pour aider son frère, permettre à son épouse de développer sa propre carrière et élever ses enfants, il n'avait que 11 ans lorsqu'il a permis à mon père d'intégrer sa famille alors qu'il devait déjà partager ses parents avec 5 grands frères et une petite sœur ! Il est plus généreux que n'importe qui ici et courageux aussi ! Il s'est battu à Poudlard lui où étaient tes pères à ce moment là hein ? Si un jour tu deviens un homme qui lui arrive ne serait ce qu'à la cheville alors je crois qu'ils pourront s'estimer heureux. Répliqua Hélia piquée au vif avant que quiconque n'ajoute quelque chose.

\- Tu parles pour une poulinière comme sa mère un de plus ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Ricana l'adolescent.

\- Cette poulinière comme tu dis a élever 7 enfants là où visiblement tes pères ne sont pas capable d'en éduquer un seul et elle a tuer Bellatrix Lestrange ! La jeune Potter avait dit ses derniers mots d'un ton si froid qu'il sembla aux personnes présentes que la température avait réellement chutée.

\- Et Hermione Granger bien qu'insupportable est probablement la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, peu importe son sang. Intervint Severus les faisant tous se retourner vers lui, particulièrement Hélia qui lui offrit son premier vrai sourire de la soirée.

\- Archie mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Excuse toi. Exigea à nouveau Blaise.

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée des premiers invités que Draco accueilli sans rien laisser paraître de l'incident qui venait de se passer. Victor le journaliste de la gazette du sorcier qu'il avait invité pour l'occasion repéra tout de suite Hélia qu'il s'empressa de saluer.

\- Mademoiselle Potter ! J'ignorais que vous seriez présente ce soir, c'est un plaisir comme toujours.

\- Bonsoir, j'ignorais moi aussi que vous seriez présent. Répondit poliment la jeune fille.

\- Oh piquante comme toujours ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on vous adore hi hi ! Vous me permettez quand même une ou deux questions ? Gloussa le journaliste à la robe d'un jaune criard.

\- Allons y mais pour deux questions seulement.

\- Alors en premier, que faites vous ici ? Je ne vois pas votre père ? Demanda le journaliste en sortant de quoi noter.

Draco Narcissa et Pansy qui se trouvaient encore là, alors que la famille Zabini-Nott s'était éloignée, se lancèrent quelques regards paniqués en effet comment justifier la présence de la jeune fille ici ce soir, personne n'y avait songé.

\- Effectivement mon père n'a pas pu être présent ce soir mais je suis tout de même venue pour apporter au projet de monsieur Malfoy le soutien de la famille Potter. Déclara Hélia sûre d'elle au grand soulagement des autres.

\- Oui on imagine bien que votre génération doit attendre ça avec impatience, la télévision !D'où vient cette ma-gni-fi-que robe ? Vous êtes splendide comme toujours bien sur mais cette robe est une merveille ! S'extasia ce journaliste de malheur au grand dam de Draco.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est une question dont j'ignore la réponse.

\- Oh un cadeau ? D'un admirateur peut être ?

\- J'ai déjà répondu à deux questions comme promis, passez une bonne soirée. Sourit Hélia alors que le journaliste soupirait déçu même si il ne semblait pas surpris.

Draco vit Hélia s'éloigner alors que le journaliste se tournait finalement vers lui pour quelques questions.

La grande salle de réception fut rapidement pleine de gens qui discutaient en petit groupe et Draco naviguait de l'un à l'autre tout en gardant un œil sur Hélia à qui il n'eut pas l'occasion de reparler. En voyant qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à s'intégrer, puisque tout le monde semblait vouloir lui parler ou l'inviter à danser même pour certain, le lord Malfoy se concentra sur ses invités car cette soirée était très importante pour l'avenir de son entreprise et puis de toute façon il faisait confiance à sa mère qui depuis le depuis de la soirée gardait un œil sur tout et sur tout le monde, dirigeant l'ensemble d'une main de maître comme autrefois.

Il discutait avec Olivier Dubois qui après une carrière dans le quidditch travaillait maintenant dans la communication au département des sports du ministère, ils allaient probablement devoir travailler ensemble régulièrement si Draco arrivait à obtenir que certains matchs soient diffusés à la télé. Ils discutaient d'ailleurs de cette possibilité lorsque l'ancien Gryffondor l'interrompit en voyant Hélia passer près d'eux.

\- Hélia !

\- Oh bonsoir Olivier ! je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là. Le salua la jeune sorcière en déposant une bise sur la joue de l'homme.

\- Comment vas tu ? Ton père et Teddy sont là aussi ?

\- Non il n'y a que moi ce soir.

\- La meilleure partie de la famille ! As-tu encore grandi ? Demanda l'ancien joueur de quidditch en la faisant tourner sur elle même.

\- Ou alors tu rentres en terre Oli. Répliqua-t-elle taquine.

Et ils rirent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Draco fasse remarquer sa présence en se raclant la gorge.

\- Hélia tu connais Draco Malfoy chez qui nous sommes ? Présenta Olivier semblant se souvenir de ses bonnes manières.

\- Oui bien sur, nous avons déjà été présentés.

\- Vous semblez bien vous connaître. Commenta le maître des lieux

Et en les voyant se regarder l'un l'autre comme si ils partageaient un secret que Draco ne connaissait pas ce dernier se souvint, oui il avait lu quelque chose à propos de Dubois lorsqu'il avait fait des recherches sur Hélia en apprenant qui elle était.

\- Je suis un ami de son père. Fut la réponse rapidement de l'autre homme.

« Le survivant et le gardien de Flaque mare, plus que des amis ? » Oui ! C'était ça le titre d'un article qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de lire. Hélia connaissait Dubois parce qu'il avait été avec Harry, avait-il été un genre de beau père ?

\- Je vais vous laissez, je vois lady Dustin qui me fait signe là-bas. Bonne soirée. Les salua Hélia en esquivant le regard du blond.

\- Salue ton père et Teddy pour moi s'il te plaît et dis lui de ne pas hésiter si il a besoin de conseils pour que Gryffondor gagne encore cette année !

Draco eu bien du mal ensuite à se concentrer à nouveau sur l'objectif de la conversation. Dubois était plutôt bel homme c'est vrai quoi qu'un peu banal, il était bien fait oui mais il manquait de charme de put s'empêcher d'observer le blond et il avait tellement de question en tête maintenant, combien de temps étaient-ils restés ensemble ? A quel point connaissait-il Hélia ? Ils avaient eu l'air de si bien s'entendre, d'être à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Hélia avait-elle eu beaucoup de beau père ? Avaient-ils vécus tous ensemble ?

Il s'obligea à mettre ses questions de cotés, il devait s'occuper de ses invités.

Bien plus tard alors qu'il ne restait plus que les habitants du manoir et Pansy puisque famille Zabini-Nott était partie très tôt suite à l'esclandre de Archie, Hélia vint les voir pour les saluer.

\- Je vais rentrer moi aussi, c'était une réception très réussie.

\- Merci d'être venue, j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce qu'une jeune fille préfère faire de son samedi soir. Lui sourit Draco hésitant à aborder l'incident de la robe.

\- J'ai l'habitude, et puis j'ai pu discuter avec lady Dustin, j'adore cette femme c'est un puy de connaissance sans fond.

\- Bien je suis ravi que tu aies pu y trouver ton compte. Répondit le sorcier blond abandonnant l'idée de s'expliquer ce soir.

Hélia quitta la grande salle en les saluant une dernière fois et enfin Draco pu souffler, il était épuisé. Ils discutaient tout les 4 de la soirée qui venait d'avoir lieu depuis un moment lorsque Philma entra avec dans ses bras la fameuse robe.

\- Maître Draco, Philma est désolée de déranger mais la jeune mademoiselle Potter a laissé la robe dans la chambre où elle s'est changée, est-ce que Philma doit le lui envoyer par hibou ?

\- Brûle la. Fut la réponse froide et sans appel de Draco.

\- Arrête d'être dans l'excès 5 minutes tu veux ? C'est pas un drame. Essaya Pansy mais ça ne sembla pas le calmer.

\- C'est vrai mon chéri, elle n'a peut être pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau. Voulut le rassurer Narcissa.

\- Elle n'est pas idiote. Intervint Severus s'attirant un regard noir de la sorcière blonde.

\- Exactement elle n'est pas idiote ! S'énerva Draco.

Il arracha la robe des mains de Philma, faisant couiner de peur la petite elfe, puis d'un coup de baguette il y mit le feu.

\- Voila comme ça cette stupide histoire de robe est terminée.

Il quitta ensuite la grande salle, et se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre où il décida qu'une douche l'aiderait sûrement à se détendre. Mais en se couchant il n'était pas beaucoup plus détendu, trop de questions tournaient dans ses pensées.

Est-ce que Hélia le détestait ? Si quelqu'un s'était permis de lui faire quelque chose comme ça, Draco se serait sentit humilié lui et il aurait assurément détesté cette personne.

Combien de temps Dubois l'avait-il en quelque sorte remplacé dans la vie de sa fille ? Harry avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie en ce moment ?

Au moins son projet de télévision sorcière semblait en bonne voie malgré les bâtons qu'on allait sûrement lui mettre dans les roues à cause de son nom.

.

.

Draco fut réveillé par des bruits contre l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Il connaissait ses bruits c'étaient ceux d'un hibou impatient, mais bon sang qui pouvait lui envoyer un courrier si tôt un dimanche matin ?

_31 juillet 2015_

_Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour les lettres, ça vient de mon coté si on peut dire ça, nous en parlerons dans la semaine, ou même dès demain si tu veux mais ne viens pas à mon bureau sans rendez-vous._

_HP_

Ça faisait des jours qu'il hésitait à se rendre chez les Potter pour parler à Hélia qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis sa soirée au manoir et maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie s'y rendre immédiatement. Alors comment maintenant qu'il savait que Potter avait les réponses à ses questions était-il censé attendre jusqu'au lendemain ?!

* * *

Je suis désolée pour la longue absence ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Merci de me lire et merci pour les reviews ça me fait toujours très plaisir !


End file.
